was it an accident of fate?
by angieluvzdecullens
Summary: Bella; shy, smart and not so popular is staying after school to finish work, bumps into popular and hot Edward Cullen. Will there be friendship or maybe even more? Sparks might just fly *canon couples*
1. Chapter 1

A/n: hey guys this is my first fan fic I'm still working on this so please cope whit me lolz I hope y'all like it…please be nice

What would happen when shy, smart and not very popular Bella bumps into hot and desirable Edward by accident after school. Will there be friendship or maybe more…


	2. introduction

A/N: hey guys I'm really happy to finally be able to post my story this is just an introduction to my story… please be nice it might be confusing at the beginning but things will be explain… please review it will give me more reason to write

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight – S.M. does. I just own the plot.

**Beta Note: Hey! Just wanted to say that I am super honoured to work with such a talented author, so thank you again, Angie for working with me! ^^ The amazingly weird person I am, I managed to confuse myself for I think, about two hours, as to how I was supposed to get paragraphs, before realising that there's something in the corner that says "Use Shift + Enter for Single Line Breaks"! Sorry about that, Angie . . .**

Now on with the story . . .

****

**Bella P.O.V.**

"_Beeeellllaaa_! Wake up! We need to get to school, so get your lazy ass up already!"

_Ugh_. I opened my eyes to hear my obnoxious twin brother, Emmett, knocking loudly on the door.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled groggily, letting my eyes drift closed again. _Or five hours – I'm not really fussed_.

"No! It's the first day of our new year now and I don't want to be late!"

I looked at my clock on the wall. _Six o'clock_ . . . _Great_. I was just rolling over, about to get comfortable again when –

The door flew open. "Isabella Marie Swan, get your ass out of the bed and into the shower!" my bestfriend, Alice, yelled. When I didn't budge from my position immediately, she walked over and yanked the covers off my body.

"No," I moaned, struggling to get the comfortable warmth back. "It's only six o'clock. Can't I go back to sleep?"

"Nah-uh. I need to get you ready for our first day of the senior year. Now, go and shower while I get your clothes ready!" Alice ordered, jumping up and down.

_Does she ever calm down? _I mused to myself. "Do I have any other choice?" I asked out loud.

"Nope. Now off you go!"

"Ugh." I muttered under my breath. "Evil pixie."

Obviously, I was not quite enough, because she seemed to have heard me, and was chuckling at me.

I got the bathroom, showered, and then brushed my teeth and hair. Wrapping a towel around my body, I trudged back to my room.

For the first time today, I actually looked at my bestfriend. Alice was definitely no taller than five foot, and yet she was the bossiest person I knew. No doubt, the phrase "never judge a book by its cover" is required here.

Today, her pitch-black hair had been all artfully spiked up. She was dressed in black skinny jeans, and a pink blouse, with a black belt around her stomach. Her feet were encased in six inch heels, and I had to gape at those for a minute. _How can she walk in those death-traps? Definitely no clue here . . ._

"Put these on." She handed me grey skinny jeans, and a check board blouson that hung to about the middle of my thighs, as well as some blue flats.

I put them all on, and then she sat me down in the chair, getting started on my hair and make-up. _The best parts of my life_ . . .note sarcasm. I let my eyes remain closed long after she had finished with the eye make-up, and decided that I might as well catch up on my sleep while I still had the chance . . .

"Okay!" She finally said, obviously finished.

I stood up, to look in my mirror, and found myself shocked with her ability once again. My mahogany hair tumbled down in delicate waves, and she had left my make-up pretty light – consisting simply of foundation, black eyeliner and mascara. All of it drew attention to my eyes, making the ordinary brown seem bright. Somehow, I actually looked hot. _Wow_.

"So?" she asked, slightly nervous.

"I look great," I said, smiling at her.

"I'm good at this, I know," Alice said, all self-assured as usual again. She grinned. "Now, let's go." She handed me my _Gucci_ bag, swinging her _Dolce & Gabbana _one over her shoulder.

We went downstairs together to see my brother stuffing pancakes into his mouth. I rolled my eyes. _Typical Emmett_.

We ate our breakfast in a comfortable silence, all of us surely immersed in our thoughts about what this new year would entail.

Alice had slept over so many times; she was practically a part of our family. I was thankful she had been sleeping over last night too; picking her up in the mornings while she got ready was a nightmare I loved to avoid.

"So, y'all ready to go?" Em asked.

"Yes, we are! C'mon, Bella, let's go!" They both said at the same time, like some cheesy commercial.

I rolled my eyes. Really, I just couldn't see where all their enthusiasm came from. _Great_, I thought to myself. _Another year in the High School of Forks, the rainiest place on the Earth_. I hoped that this year would be good since; at least, I would have Alice with me.

We climbed into Emmett's black Hummer and in less than ten minutes, we were on school property.

"Great! Now let's go have some fun in school!" Emmett announced loudly.

"Come on, Bella!" Alice joined in, so they both said it again.

"Oh, shut up!" I covered my ears. "Y'all have been saying that all morning now!" I said.

"Okay. Let's not make Bella a grumpy bear."

_Ugh_. I rolled my eyes at them. "Let's go have some fun in school!" I said, repeating Emmett's words. Maybe their enthusiasm was rubbing off onto me after all . . . 

A/N: guy please review and thanks for reading my story I know it might sound confusing but everything will be sorted out in the next few chappies please review it will make my day!

**B/N: Forgot to say, it's me, Krystina AVO Beta-ing this. If anyone likes my style and needs editing, feel free to PM me at any time! :D**


	3. great way to start the year

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so happy y'all review my story yes I will be updating soon! Yaay! Right I know anyways so I want to thank to the people that review: simplynessiecullen and the anonymous reader I thank y'all for the review it made my day I was really happy! Thanks for the fav and alerts and please review && review it will give me more motivation to write my story….**

**Disclaimer:**

**Edward: Angie say it!**

**Me: why? do I have to?**

**Edward: yes now say it!**

**Me: fine I don't own twilight S.M. does I just own the plot happy now?**

**Edward: yes, yes I am…now let's get this show on the road…**

****

**Bella P.O.V.**

As we got off the Hummer, I could feel the stares of nearly all the students. It took me a moment, and then I realised why. Emmett was the Captain of Forks High football team and had led many of our victories against other schools. Needless to say, this made him very well known in terms of school students.

"Bella, c'mon." Alice took my arm and gave it a little tug. "Let's go say "hi" to Rose and Jaz."

I allowed myself to be dragged over towards our little clique, while Emmett followed.

"Hey Bella, Allie, Em," Rosalie and Jasper said.

"Hey!" Alice and I said at the same time.

Emmett's way of introduction was to sprint towards Rose, pick her up and give her an intense kiss.

At the same time, Alice released her grip on me so she could tiptoe up to meet Jasper's kiss.

Rosalie and Jasper Hale were twins – just like Emmett and I. It's weird, isn't it? But it all worked out.

Rosalie was the Captain of the cheerleading squad, and that coupled with the fact that she was dating the football Captain, made her super popular. As if that wasn't enough, she had a body that any girl – me included – would _kill _for. Height of five foot seven with flawless blonde hair that fell down her back in beautiful waves? Yup, she was perfect.

Jasper shared her blond hair and dark blue eyes, but he was a little taller at around six foot.. He also played on the football team with Emmett.

"Oh yeah, Alice, Edward was looking for you," Jasper said, as he broke off from her. "Wait – here he comes!"

_Oh God_, I thought, starting to panic, _I have to get out of here._ Edward was not only Alice's twin – yep, we're all twins in this together – but the most popular guy in the school. He was on the football team with Jasper and Emmett, but exceeded even them in terms of popularity. You see, there's one thing I forgot to include: He was the hottest boy in the school, and possibly, in Forks. Also, you should feel a little sorry for me because I – like every girl in the school – had a major crush on him. It really did suck, considering it wasn't very likely at all for him to like me back. Hey, it would be a big deal if he even _noticed_ me.

"Alice! I've been looking for you the whole morning! Why didn't you answer your phone?" He asked in that annoyingly perfect voice of his. He was as tall as Jasper, with an unusual shade of bronze, reddish brown hair. It seemed soft to me, just by looking at it, as well as gorgeous and desirable and beautiful and . . . _Oh, his eyes_ . . . He had amazing emerald green eyes that seemed so deep it was like you could literally look into them and see everything . . . and . . .

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" Rosalie was yelling at me.

I blinked, snapping myself out of my crazy thoughts, and then realised that everyone was staring at me. "What?" I asked, confused, but also a little embarrassed by all the attention. I could feel Edward's intense gaze, but I tried not to make eye-contact.

"I asked: Do you want to come and hang out today at Alice's house afterschool?" Rosalie repeated slowly.

I turned to see that Alice was smirking . . . Why would she do that? "Um, yeah. Sure, I guess," I finally managed. _God, I am so pathetic_.

"Alice, you don't need a ride home, do you?" Edward asked, seeming to make sure.

"Nah, I'll just catch a ride with one of these guys." She smiled at me, re-sparking my curiosity. _What was that pixie up to?_

"Okay, I'll see you later! Bye Em, Jaz, Rose and Bella!" He said, waving back as he walked.

"Bye," I mumbled, blushing. _Blushing? _Why was I blushing? _Can someone please explain to me why I was blushing? _Edward Cullen just said "bye"! Oh, yeah. _Edward Cullen – _the guy I had a crush on.

"I'll see ya'll later too, guys," I said, turning around fast and trying to escape Alice's smirks. But, of course, being the typical me, I tripped over thin air and fell flat on my face.

"Oh my God. Bella, are you okay?" My friends asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah. _Bella_, are you okay?" Another person said, sarcasm and scorn full in their voice. "Ha, nice way to start the year, Nerdella."

_Great. _It was Tanya – a cheerleader and the school slut. She and her clique of idiots started laughing.

"Shut it, Tanya, or I will kick your sorry ass off the squad!" Rosalie interfered. "How are you going to cheer your boyfriend then, huh?" She stalked towards her, literally in her face at the end.

Oh yeah. I had forgotten that Edward and Tanya had been going out since freshman year. Not really something I was happy with, but apparently they were a 'sexy couple'.

"Gosh, no need to get all offended at me. I was only trying to help," Tanya responded, holding her hands mockingly in the air as she backed away. _Yeah, of course she was_.

"Well bitch, stop trying to 'help'," Alice spoke, making quotation marks for the last word, "and go find a corner where you can do what you do best: fuck every guy in the school. I seriously don't see what my brother could ever have seen in you," she spat.

"Who told you to get into this convo, little Munchkin?" Tanya sneered.

"I don't need authorization to talk to dumb sluts," Alice retorted, standing her ground and looking threatening while Jasper lingered behind, adoration and slight shock on his face.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, bitch," Tanya said, walking up to Alice.

"Bring it, girl! We'll see how your next nose-job fits, eh?" Alice taunted, stepping closer herself like Rosalie had. They were almost nose to nose now.

"Alice, please don't!" I finally pleaded. "It's the first day of school and this bitch definitely isn't worth it!"

"Excuse me, but what did you call me, Isabella?" Tanya yelled, and the next thing I knew, she had grabbed a fistful of my hair, giving it a sharp tug, before slapping me in the face.

_Shit, that hurt_. I fell to the ground, half in shock, half in the actual impact. Out of my peripheral on the ground, I could see Alice and Rosalie jumping Tanya with similar yells of anger. They were amazing friends, really.

"Shit! Girls, chill out!" Emmett yelled, seeming to get out of his shocked daze. He hurried over to where they were fighting, trying to separate them, and Jasper joined in.

"Hey, what's going on, guys?"

_Double shit_. I turned slightly and could see Edward jogging over. Great, this had been the perfect way to start our senior year. I could just feel that this day was going to be perfect . . .

****

**A/N: hey guys I know I'm evil haha no but please review I'll write sooner at least 5 reviews I'll probably update on Tuesday but I'm not sure please review it will make me very happy…**

**So pleeease review it'll give me more to write and tell me how it is! Good bad kind of… the chappies will get longer but I need more reviews**

**Thanks lots of love**

**-Angie (yes it is my real name)**

_**B/N: Hey! Second chapter done! I feel so proud of myself. *pats back* Then again Angie's the one who gave me such brilliant stuff to work with! :D**_


	4. the break  up

**A/N: Hi guys okay I'm really sorry for my mistakes and confusions on my story. Anyways hm well I just wanted y'all to know that im happy to see the reviews thanks to krystine avo, sunshine72, I love alice Cullen, the Cullen clan…. and thanks to all the people that added me in their favorites and alerts y'all know who you are luvz…and I wanted to answer some comments yes I do know about fashion brands I love clothes and fixing people up and cars well I have my brother for that lolz… well now on with the story . . .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight S.M. does…****  
><strong> 

******Bella P.O.V.**

"Nothing's going on, Edward. It was my fault," I said, speaking quickly and feeling my face burn from both my position and all the attention I was receiving. "I fell, that's all."

"Oh, hell no!" Alice yelled. "Look, Bella, I am _tired _of this bitch bothering you, okay? She's bullied you since we were in freshman year, and I'm not happy with that! I want to always be there to defend you, but I can't and you know that! This is going to end! I love you, Bella, you're like a sister to me . . . And, you, Edward!" She swung around in the middle of her rant to point an accusing finger at him. "I can't believe that you simply _cannot see _what a bitch and slut you're going out with!"

I could hear people whispering around us at the new gossip this confrontation would have been sparking. Looking up, I could see that all my friends had similar expressions of anger and disgust at Tanya.

Jasper caught my eye and held out a hand.

I took it gratefully and he helped me up to my feet. "Thanks," I said.

"No problem."

Everyone in the crowd was staring at either Tanya, me or Edward, and my face was getting hotter and hotter. My blush was probably bright red by this point. Then again, it wasn't something I could help.

"When? – I mean – How?" Edward was looking stricken, speechless and really upset. I guessed he didn't know Tanya well at all. That fact really cheered me up. "Why didn't anyone bother telling me this?" he finally asked, seeming to regain his ability to speak. He was running his hands through hair soft hair, making it even messier than usual. "Tanya . . ." He sighed. "Is this true?"

"Baby, of course not!" Tanya hurried to say. "Your stupid short sister is just saying that because she doesn't like –" she was saying it all in a fake innocent voice, but that wasn't what pissed me off. It was the fact that she could just insult Alice and then expect Edward to not mind at all that did it.

So, I handled the situation just like I should: I strode up to her and slapped her across the face like she had me. All those years of bullying made their way out into that slap, and _boy, did it feel good_. "No more, Tanya," I snarled, feeling meaner than I had ever before. "It's bad enough that you insulted me – by all means, carry on – but you do _not _mess with my friends. You hear me? So just stop with your façade. I –" The anger was starting to slip away now, leaving me vulnerable and suddenly terrified: everyone was staring at us, at _me_. "I just can't take it anymore," I eventually whispered, everything confident from me gone.

I turned away and was about to walk away, or run, but Edward grabbed my arm to make me stop. "Don't leave, Bella," he said. "If anyone has to leave, it's Tanya."

Tanya looked stunned. _Ha_. "But Eddie-baby, how can you say that to me? I'm your girlfriend!" she started, with fake tears. _That's right, fake slut_, I found myself thinking, only to find myself surprised. _Wow, Bella, since when did you turn into such a bitch?_

"Look, Tanya, get this through your little brain: We are done!" Edward yelled, seeming to finally lose it and succumb to anger. "We are nothing! _Nada_!"

She gasped in shock, then seemed to compose her face into a sneer. "Edward Anthony Cullen, you are going to regret this. And, you, Isabella. Mark my words, you two _will_ pay." With that hanging oh so nicely in the air, she turned on her heel and walked into the school building.

The whispers erupted at once:

"Ooh, I have a chance with Eddie now!"

" . . . can't wait to flirt with him . . . "

" . . . he's all mine . . ."

Stupid bimbos. I rolled my eyes.

The bell finally rang, signalling that school would start in five minutes.

Edward left immediately without a word, and I could tell he was upset with everything that had taken place.

"So . . ." Jasper broke the awkward silence that had suddenly settled around us. "Class anybody?"

We nodded, all in our own thoughts, and headed towards our first classes. I had Math, which was lucky, because I shared that with Alice and Rosalie. Most of my lessons were like that – a friend or two accompanying me. My schedule for today would be like this:

_Math (Alice and Rosalie)_

_Spanish (The whole gang – apparently, Edward too, according to Alice)_

_[Lunch (With everyone, obviously)]_

_Biology (Alice and Edward)_

_Gym (Rose)_

_English (Alice, Jasper and Edward)_

_History (Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper)_

_Theatre (The whole gang – Edward included again!)_

Well, today was sure to be _so_ much fun – note heavy sarcasm. Despite my lack of enthusiasm, I was kind of excited as to what today would have for me . . .

Math was boring – I didn't understand anything and spent the lesson day-dreaming while Rosalie and Alice shot me worried glances every so often.

Mike Newton kept winking and waving everytime I happened to look in his direction, and it made me blush – but not in a flattering way. More like: _Geez, this is awkward_.

In Spanish, we all sat together: Rosalie, Alice, me, Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

"Hello class, _me llamo Señor _Gonzales_," _our teacher announced._ "_Welcome to Spanish 4. To start this lesson off, I want y'all to introduce yourself with as much Spanish as possible."

_Oh, this should be okay. We all know Spanish._ I looked around to see that Tanya was in this class with us, surrounded as usual by her clique: consisting of Lauren and Jessica.

Everyone introduced themselves, and eventually it was their turn to speak.

"I'm Tanya Denali, y'all know me," Tanya said, in her usual snotty voice. I resisted the urge to either burst into laughter, or go up to her and slap her again. Did I tell you what a good feeling that had been?

Next was Jessica. "I'm Jessica Stanley! _Hola_!" Now I was definitely fighting the urge to laugh. I mean, seriously?

"Lauren Mallory here," Lauren finally said, staring at her talons.

"_Graciasseñoritas, _but I would prefer that in Spanish next time," Mr. Gonzales said.

They shrugged like they couldn't care less, and I was pretty sure that was actually the case. Their nails were probably more important to them than their grades.

Mr. Gonzales sighed, and gestured to our group.

Typically, Alice was the one willing to go first. "_Hola! Soy _Alice Cullen!" she said, near enough perfectly. **[Hi! I'm Alice Cullen!]**

"Oh, great job, _señorita Alicia_!" the teacher complimented, smiling.

"Okay, well. _Yo soy Rosalie Hale_." She didn't even hesitate in her sentence. **[I'm Rosalie Hale.]**

"_Hola. Yo soy _IsabellaSwan_, pero prefiero _Bella." _Whoa – _that came out sounding better than it had in my head. **[Hi. I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella.]**

"Thank you Bella. Y'all girls are very fluent in your Spanish." Mr. Gonzales was full of praise.

I blushed, while Rosalie and Alice smiled politely.

"Oh, but we know," Rosalie joked, and I joined in the giggling quietly with her and Alice.

"Can't we just hurry up?" Jessica commented loudly, sounding bored.

"_Silencio, señorita Jessica_," our teacher said. **[Silence, Ms. Jessica.]**

"_Yo bebe, soy _Emmett Swan! _Hermano de _Bella!" Emmett announced enthusiastically, effectively breaking the tension as he flashed a cheesy grin – that was apparently "hot" because half the girls were swooning over it. **[I'm Emmett Swan, baby! Bella's brother!]**

Mr. Gonzales laughed. "I can see that you are going to be my loud one, huh?" Everyone else joined in. _Loud _was definitely how you described my brother.

"_Soy _Jasper Hale. _Hermano de _Rosalie," Jasper said, in his usual quiet, calm voice. **[I think y'all get the point – the only difference is the name.]**

"Well, _yo soy _Edward Cullen. _Hermano de _Alice," Edward said smoothly, with his musical voice.

"Great work! I can see that y'all are my best Spanish speakers!" Mr. Gonzales said enthusiastically, actually clapping his hands as he looked happy. "I mean, seriously, every year I am lumbered with the people that can say the basics: 'hi,' 'bye,' 'how are you?' and blah, blah, blah. Come on! That's first year stuff!"

We all burst out laughing again. I had a feeling I was really going to like Mr. Gonzales; he was such a cool teacher.

The rest of the day passed in a similar fashion. We sat together at Lunch, except for Edward – he sat with his fellow footballer friends – but Emmett and Jasper were much better. They spent the time with their girlfriends and friend (me): Bella Swan, the third wheel.

In Biology, I was partnered up with Edward for the labs we'd be doing for the rest of the year. We hadn't said anything to each other before, and I didn't know if I was glad to be with him or dying of embarrassment at not being able to form a proper sentence without stammering in his presence.

It didn't help that Alice was smiling serenely to herself – almost like someone had told her that she was winning the latest line of _Chanel _or _Paris Hilton,_ but to keep it a secret. Seriously. _I'll never understand what goes on in that girl's head_ . . .

Gym was as stupid as always in my opinion. History passed painfully slow and the only person seeming to enjoy it was Jasper.

Theatre was interesting. Our teacher talked to us about a play we were going to be performing and how the auditions for positions were next lesson. The idea had me hooked. How much I would love it if I was playing someone in love with Edward. Now _that _would be a dream come true indeed . . .

The bell finally rang for the end of class, and I stood up immediately, stretching my limbs.

"C'mon Bella!" Alice squealed. It was like she made up for all the enthusiasm I lacked. "Let's go and have some fun at my house!"

"Yay," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

She talked about what we were doing all the way over to our cars, and I swear to God, I had zoned out two minutes into it. We were probably going to be playing her favourite game, anyway, _Bella Barbie_. No prizes for guessing what happened in that.

We were standing by Emmett and Jasper's cars, when Edward came over.

I straightened up instinctively, and felt conscious of everything from my bright blush to whether my hair looked sweaty.

His handsome face was hesitant, and I allowed myself a one over I seriously shouldn't have . . .

He was dressed in a tight green Hollister shirt through which I could swear you could actually see his hot abs, with white-washed jeans, and green converse trainers. All the green really complimented his eyes, making them shine brighter than even usual.

_Damn . . . He looks yummy._

Did I really think that?

"Uh, guys. Would you mind if I joined you tonight? Me and, Tanya, aren't, you know . . ." He didn't finish his sentence, but everyone burst out laughing.

"Well, since it's Friday, the girls are having a night out," Emmett said. "Feel free to join them!"

Edward was looking embarrassed now, his pale cheeks ever so pink.

"Nah! It's fine! We could have everyone over!" Alice announced excitedly. "It'll be so much fun – I just _know _it!"

I touched the ear that had been facing her. _Yup, definitely gone deaf_.

"But Alice, babe, I thought –" Jasper started, but Alice cut him off with a fierce glare.

"Shut it, Jazzy. We're all doing this – no buts. Or –" she looked at him, as he was about to protest, "no more you know what, for a _month_."

He raised a challenging eyebrow at her, and Alice glared back. "I mean it."

It was both hilarious and cringe inducing at the same time, how his eyes widened and he looked terrified. Immediately, he nodded obediently.

"Ew," I said, grossed out beyond belief. "I did _not _want to hear about your private affairs, Alice."

"Bella, Bella, Bella," she sighed. "Stop being a child and come on." And in she went into Jasper's Ferrari.

I sighed.

This would be an interesting night . . .

**A/N: okay guys well I would have updated earlier but my field got deleted so I had to rewrited so please review it will make me very happy I dint have a good week end so please review**


	5. truth or dare?

**A/N: hey guys I'm really happy for the reviews thanks to all of you: I love alice Cullen, Cullen clan, breaking dawn11, Emrose4eva, krystine Avo… thanks for the reviews okay well I want to tell y'all some stuff or news okay next week I will be doing my finals exams so I wont be able to update my story I know sucks and after that week I will be going on Christmas vacation for 2 weeks… I will try my best to at least upload during that time but I'm not sure but if I see a lot of reviews I will try so hard to update my story I hope to see review thanks for reading my story…k oh and there is some special guest that will be showing on my story in the next few chappies some hate him and others love him… who do y'all think he is? Any guesses… okay I'll stop babble in now…**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns de characters I just own the plot….**

**B pov**

As we arrived at the Cullen's house we got off jaz car I saw alice car there… we all had cars but we decided to ride with one another.

You see our parents are rich Alice and Edwards parents are a doctor and a home interior décor. While Jaz and rose's parents own a company in Seattle and her mom is a lawyer.

And well my dad is the chief of police in forks, but my mom René is married to Phil a major league baseball player so she sends me money every month cool right….

But this is the brands of our cars:

Alice: yellow Porsche

Edward: silver Volvo

Rose: red convertible BMW

Jaz: black Ferrari

Emmett: Black hummer

Me: a blue bugatti

Nice cars right yeah I know…. I love my car "c'mon guys lets get everything ready for tonight" alice said dragging rose and me towards the amazing 3 story white house while the guys just talk outside.

"hey y'all go get some food to eat" rose yelled

"pizza!" they all yelled laughing

We got to alice's room it was all pink with butterflies on the walls, a walk-in closet, her plasma tv, her computer desk and big French doors that went to a balcony a… big couch.

"perfect okay so I texted my mom and dad about tonight change of plans they said it was okay" alice explain sitting on her bed… we went down stairs to see the guys sitting down on the couch.

"hey dint I tell y'all to go get some food?" alice screamed but before they could answer , Esme, Alice and Edwards mom came in.

"hon I told them that I would make homemade pizza its better that way…hi Bella and Rose how are you" she ask

"fine" we answered she smiled and went back to the kitchen. We watched TV. until Esme called us in to eat.

She was the best cook I've ever met. We ate in comfortable silence, when we were done she send us to have our fun night saying she could do the dishes.

"okay guys were going to watch this 4 movies then will do something else" Alice said putting the first movie in.

There were a bout this girl that was in love with a vampire: the movies were called Twilight, New moon, Eclipse and breaking Dawn part 1.

Of coarse Alice and jaz made out and rose and em did the same…while Edward and me sat awkwardly by each other but there was this spark that I could fee…nope I'm probably making stuff up…

The movies had finally finished thank god…"okay hm y'all want to play a game?" jaz offered

"truth or dare!" Al and Em yelled, we rolled our eyes but agreed.

"hm rose , jaz , Em can y'all come with me for a little bit" alice ask going upstairs they looked confused but followed.

Edward took his phone out… so I took my iPod out and started listening to music…weird why would they do this to us…?

**A****pov**

Yes finally my brother had broken up with that bitch of Tanya, we had just finish watching the movies of the girl in love with the vampire weird how they had the same name as us… and something else I just cant quiet point out what…

Anyways jaz offered to play a game so obviously Em and me said truth or dare… but I had a plan I knew Bella like my brother and I was damn sure he liked her back…

"so what's up Al?" rose ask

"well you see Bella likes Edward right and I'm pretty sure he likes her back but since he was going out with Tanya he hasn't realize that" I explained

"well okay but its not like we can make them say it you know that both of 'em are really stubborn" Em answered

" I know that's why we are going to push them in this game but nothing too big baby steps okay will just be taking that blind fold off their eyes so they can realize they like each other okay" I said slowly

They grin and nodded…. As we went downstairs I saw my brother on his phone while bella had her Ipod out listening to music…not a good star

**B****pov**

"whoo lets do this" I heard em said even though I had my earphone on wow he was loud.

Alice put the bottle on the center of the floor while we form a circle "okay guys y'all know the rules you have one freebie to get out of the dare or truth if you decide not to do it you will have to show up naked to school… so lets start" alice said smiling

She spun the bottle and it landed on "Emmett truth or dare?" she ask smiling evilly

"dare baby bring it" he grin

" I dare you to call Lauren and tell her she is hot" she smiled innocently this time

"what c'mon really the plastic Barbie doll fine" he grunted

He dialed the number and put it on speaker phone

"hello?" a snobby voice answer "hm Lauren I just wanted to tell you that…that your hot…"em said disgusted

"wait is this Emmett?" she ask we bursted out laughing and he hung up… and shudder

"okay my turn" he said spinning the bottle

"jaz truth or dare?" he said grinning

"dare" jaz answer calm

" I dare you to strip dance on Jessica's window to a song" he said wickedly

Alice gasped but Jaz nodded, while Em grabbed the radio

It was already dark out side but thank god Jess lived 4 houses down the street…

Emmett turn the radio on to the song "I'm sexy and I know it" and came back running to our hiding place living jasper standing in front of the window.

He started dancing… when the window open, Jessica's eyes looked like they were going to fall of their sockets when jaz took his shirt off…

I mean jaz wasn't bad looking he was well shaped on his body

"oh mi god look at her drooling over my brother" rose commented

"well she should enjoy it while she can this is the first and last time jaz is dance tripping to someone else that's not me" Alice clarified.

When the song was over jaz grabbed the radio and his clothes and started running toward us in his boxers… we were laughing so hard when we got home we had teas on our eyes.

It took 15 minutes for jaz to change and come out of the restroom we were bout to keep on playing when the doorbell rang.

Alice open the door to our Charlie my dad "dad?" Em and me ask confused

"hey kids sorry to bother you but we had some complaints bout a guy strip dancing in front of jessica's Stanley window and then running naked on the street you haven't seen anybody like that by any chance?" dad ask us suspicious

"no of coarse not Charlie its probably some pervert or something" alice said smoothly wow she can lie

"yeah your probably right well kids I'll let you continue having fun and no bad stuff" he said and then left

Alice closed the door and we burst out laughing "okay my turn" jaz yelled

He spun the bottle to end up on

No, no, no, please this cant be…

"Edward truth or dare?" he smiled

He stood silent thinking

"c'mon man, grandma swan can choose faster than you" Em joked

He rolled his eyes and said "truth"

"okay who and when was your first time"jaz ask smiling

He looked annoyed at the question but still answer

"to tell you the truth I've… I've never really done it with anybody even though Tanya tried to get me on her bed a few time in the past 4 years she never did" he said in thought about the last part

The guys started laughing "what so you are saying you own your v-card wow that's a shock are you sure you don't cheer for the other team" Em said

Rosalie hit him on the side of his neck "oww what was that for?" he pouted

She rolled her eyes and motion for edward to spin the bottle

As the bottle spun I couldn't forget that he said that him and Tanya never went that far it made me happy….what I'm I talking about gosh…

The bottle stop on…

"rose truth or dare?" he ask calm

"dare"s he said confidently

"I dare you to call mike Newton and ask him out on a date" he said looking at Em

"what c'mon babe don't listen to him you don't have to do it" em insisted glaring at edward

"why not I mean you called Lauren saying she was hot so…" she dint finish she dialed the number

After 3 rings he pick up "hello?" he ask confused

"mike hey I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with me tonight" rose said in a seductive voice

You could hear mike gulp "me…I wish but I cant I have to help my dad tonight sorry" he sounded shock at the beginning but on the last part he sounded as if he was going to cry.

She hung up and we all laughed, she rolled her eyes and spun the bottle

C'mon no1 why was life this way

"Bella truth or dare?" she ask

Hm well if I choose dare they were going to make me do something embarrassing so I went with truth

"truth" I answered unsure

She smiled "what is the dirtiest thought that you've thought about us?" she ask

Well that was easy enough " hm well for you and Em well is this one time where I was passing through Ems room and I hear funny noises and I got a mental picture of you and my brother going at it not pretty" I said blushing

They laughed "bella little sister haven't you heard that eavesdropping is bad" Em joked

"well next time close the door" I retorted

"and well for Alice was imaging her shopping at the goodwill she hadn't had a haircut in wow years it was horrible" I said

I looked over at Alice she seemed shocked

"hm jaz well I think I thought of you stripping in alice Face till you were without nothing on" I said blushing again

He smiled and nodded

"hm what about Eddie boy here" EM ask dang I thought they weren't going to notice

'hm well… I hmm.. well that …we were making out on my bed…and yeah" I said almost on a whisper

They "awwwed" me while I blushed tomato red

I couldn't look up at edward but I could feel his gaze burning hole on the side of my head.

After a few it turned awkward so we decided to go to sleep God cant wait for the week-end to be over…

**A/N: so I thought on finishing it here but im going to give you a Edward point of view is short because I don't want to reveal to much just yet… so enjoy and tell me how it is please review!**

**E pov **

I cant believe I've been this blind all this time…. I cant believe she did that to bella… well right now we had been playing truth or dare I cant believe Jazz ask me that

Of coarse I had to say the truth a bout me being a virgin but hey what can I say I'm waiting for the one to come yeah I know I'm old fashion that way…

I wasn't really listening to what Bella was saying until now she said in her sweet voice

'hm well… I hmm.. well that …we were making out on my bed…and yeah" she whisper the last part she blush so hard I thought I she was going to turn around to see my reaction but she never did

But something that she said made me happy that she thought about kissing me….what I'm I talking about god I'm losing my mind….

**A/N: so how was it im not sure about Edward pov tell me how it was oh and like I said who do you think is the secret guest on my story huh oh another clue he is going to have to do something with the revenge Tanya is planning to do on E and B… any guesses…please review I might be able to updated tomorrow I m not sure like I said after this week I take finals and then im off for 2 weeks and half for Christmas vacations but if I get a lot of review I'll do my best to update during that time so please review…. Luvz angie….**


	6. fate?

**A/N:****hey****guys****well****like****I****said****hm****I****'****ll****be****on****finals****next****week****so****I****'****ve****decided****to****update****sooner****I****think****hm****I****thank****to****everyone****who****has****reviewed:** I love Alice Cullen, the Cullen clan, emrose4eva,I heartsmeyer, breaking dawn11…**thanks****a****lot****…****.****People****that****added****me****to****their****favorites****and****alerts****I****love****you****all****for****that****haha****well****plz****review****I****'****ll****try****to****update****during****the****2****and****half****weeks****that****I****'****m****out****for****vacations****but****like****I****said****I****want****a****lot****of****reviews****so****I****can****have****more****reasons****to****updated****during****those****2****weeks****… ****lolz****I****was****very****happy****bout****my****other****chappies****I****made****a****happy****dance****…****oh****and****my****story****has****been****forwarded****to****one****week****of****school****already****I****think****it****will****be****boring****If****I****spend****every****chapt****explain****one****day****so****I****skipped****a****week****and****after****that****the****real****deal****will****start****so****get****ready****anyways****before****I****give****out****more****bout****the****story****I****'****ll****just****stop****babble****in****know****…****.oh****and****I****heart****meyer****you****guess****right****he****is****the****one****showing****up****lol**** …****anyways****on****with****the****story..**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bella: c'mon angie say it!**

**Me: but why Edward made me say it last time now its you wow you are meant for each other**

**Bella: yes we are now say it**

**Me: fine I own nothing S.M. does lolz**

**B pov**

The week-end had passed uneventful same thing as always we went shopping and stuff played Bella Barbie sucked but all well….it had been a week already that we've gone back to school, people dint comment that much on Edwards and Tanya's break up but girls did flirt with him….

Alice had come early today again to change me she had dresses me on light brown tight shorts that went to my thigh and a dark brown v-neck blouse with a belt around it and my brown flats, my hair was left straight with a small light brown cheetah print bow on it.

My make up consisted of my foundation, eyeliner, mascara and light brown eye shadow I looked pretty.

"c'mon Bella you want to go get star bucks on the way for break feast?" alice ask

But before I could respond EM came in "we sure do alice lets go what we waiting for?" he said giving us each his famous bear hugs

"Em we cant breath" we said "oh opps sorry"

"so what bout the break feast are we going to grab some he?" he ask this time

"well Em I thought you were going to pick up rose…plus bella and me are going on her car today" Alice explained to him

"oh shit that's right…well I'll see y'all in school then I've got to go pick up my rosie before she get upset with me" he yelled running toward his Hummer

"well lets go!" I exclaimed Alice nodded

"you know alice I feel like something is going to happened today I don't know but im probably imaging stuff right?" I said backing away from my 2 story house

"well bella to tell you the truth I feel it too and you know not to scare you or anything but I think its going to be something bad" she said looking straight ahead

And even though she said not to get scare I did cause alice had this thing that when she said something was going to happen it did… creepy right but what if it does?

No I'm just being over reactive… "don't worry Bella will all be there for you specially me" she said smiling

"thanks Al I don't know what I would do without you guys" I said smiling back at her

15 minutes later we were arriving at school with brownies and coffee from star bucks…

"hey guys!" Alice and me said

They ran toward us "ooh coffee and brownies!" Emmett yelled he looked like a little kid doing that

We rolled our eyes but gave coffee to jaz, rose, Em , alice and me… Edward never really joined our crowed and if he did it will get awkward I know weird right, ifelt like it was my fault most of the time…

The bell rang and we headed to class….

The first 2 classes had gone on a blur it was time for lunch

"c'mon bella I'm hungry" Em said

"when aren't you hungry em? No but hm I have to go to the restroom" I said to them

They stare at me 5 pair of eyes staring back at me, Edward was joining us today yaay! I know

"hm do you want Alice and me to come with you B?" rose ask worried

Gosh all since the first day of school they get worried when I'm alone

"hm no y'all go ahead and get a table I'll catch up with you in a few don't worry I'll be fine" I assured them

They still looked worried but nodded and left they kept glancing at me, I walked to the restroom and touch up my make up like alice showed me to…

I was bout to leave when the door open

"well , well , well if it isn't the ugly swan…" Tanya said coming in a look of pure disgust in her face

Thank god she came alone and not with the stupid bitches of her click

"what do you want Tanya" is said not scare

"wheres you baby sitters swan huh they got tired of baby sitting you huh?" she said

"they are not my baby sitters Tanya know if you'll excuse me" is aid trying to get to the door

But she pushed me back "no swan your not excused... you'll leave when I say so… know if you think that taking my Eddie-pooh away from me is going to work your wrong stay away from him…"

"what are you talking about" I said trying to get her height but with those stilettos who would be

"oh swan its obvious that you like him but watch your back cause I'll be every where, you will pay" she said turning around

Gosh I'm I that obvious?

"oh I almost forgot—" she said and then slap me "bitch that's for the slap haha see you around"

And with that she left, while I stood there shock I look at the mirror to see my cheek was red … great

I walked towards the cafeteria… my apatite was gone I walked to the table were my friends where at

"bella! your here what took you so long?" Alice ask

"hm nothing" I answered back

"aren't you hungry here have some" Em said handing me a salad plate

"hm no I'm not" I said looking down god don't elet them see my cheek

"bella ? what happened to your cheek?" rose ask

"my what?... I don't know what your talking about" I said covering my face

"it was her wasn't it?" Rose and Al said together

Everyone was staring at me even Edward He looked mad but something in his eyes I don't know what it was…

"c'mon sis answer" Em said I just nodded

"ooh that bitch is going to pay just watch" Alice said standing up

"hm no Alice please not now" I pleaded

She 'humph' but sat down again

But rose of coarse dint listen she walked up to Tanya's table looking bored

" what do you want?" Tanya ask looking innocent

"hm from you nothing , just wanted to tell you that you are out of the squad, so don't bother to show up today" rose said turning around

"hey you cant do that to me and I'm going to practice " Tanya spat

"of coarse I can just watch me Tanya and hey is your face not mine" Rose said laughing with that she turned around and started walking toward our table

Everyone in the cafeteria laughed, Tanya turn to glare at me if looks could kill….

But then she smiled evilly….what is she planning to do? Who knows with her you never know..

The rest of the day had passed uneventfully it was last period or theatre we were all sitting down (yes even Edward) together

"okay guys well I'm going to give you the list of who got what parts for the play of Romeo and Juliet" the teacher announced

"okay here it goes " she said handing Alice the list she smiled

The list was on my hands

Romeo: Edward Cullen

Juliet: Isabella Swan

Lady Capulet: Rosalie Hale

Capulet: Emmett Swan

Lady Montague: Alice Cullen

Montague: Jasper Hale

Nurse: Angela Webber

Tybalt: Mike Newton

Paris: Jacob Black

Extras: Lauren Mallory, Tanya Denali, Jessica Stanley, Tyler Crowley, Ricky longbardi,

What! How the heck did I do Juliet I mean I know I love that play and know the lines by hearth but how its me and Edward wow….

The Bell rang some were happy bout there characters and some where just plain mad

"Bella! So you and me are going to be working together for a while" a male voice said

I turn to see Jacob Black standing in front of me, he has dark coal black hair, black eyes and tanned skin. I remember he plays on the football team too..he is cute just not my type.

"hey Jacob!" I said confused why is he talking to me now

"hm you look confused I'm gong to be Paris you know " he explain

"oh" was all that came out of my mouth

"yeah I'm happy to get a very beautiful Juliet" he complimented obviously checking me out

I blushed of coarse "hm thanks i…I have to go I'll see you late" I said waving back

He nodded "hey what did Black kid wanted with you?" EM ask, he dint like him at all

"hm nothing just said he was Paris on the play" I explain he nodded

"bella! Omg I cant believe it you are Juliet and Edward is romeo aw you make the perfect match except for the part where they both die" Alice said looking confused at the end

"hm yeah" I said not looking sure

"c'mon bella we know you like my brother so stop lying" Alice said smiling while Rose nodded

I rolled my eyes "whatever , hm Alice here take my car I have tutorials for math cause I suck at it" I explained

"your staying after school? Hm okay do you want me to stay with you?" she ask worried

"no its okay I'll just catch a ride with rose when she is finish cheer practice" I said

They both nodded after 5 minutes of talking Alice left home while EM, Jaz and Edward left to go practice football with the guys today so there were staying after school too.

While rose left to the girls locker room to go change into her uniform… saying that she will be out on the court when I'm done.

I walked up the my trigonometry class, I worked for like and hour I check the time 4:15

"thanks Mr. Barney I'll be on my way know" I said to my math teacher "okay Isabella have a nice evening" he nodded

Wow even with tutorials I dint get math…. I was looking over my quiz when I bump into something hard

"ow" I said landing on top of the hard object I looked under me to see Edward

"oh my god Bella are you okay I'm sorry I was texting and dint see you coming this way-" he started to explain I of coarse blushed really red

"hm no its okay I was distracted checking my math quiz that I bumped into you" I said trying to get up

He smiled and help both of us stand up, I could smell his cologne or whatever it was, it was like honey suckle and spice and pine cones it smelled clean good gosh its turning me crazy..

I let go of him and smiled at him "sorry again"

"its okay Bella, I couldn't let my Juliet fall to the floor and get hurt could I?" he said smiling

God he called me his Juliet haaa! Chill bella

"no" I said "so your not good at math he?" he ask

"no I suck at it actually" I said still blushing

"well hmm..if you want I could tutor you, im pretty good at it…hmm if you want I mean" he said nervous

Omg he offered to be my tutor hahaha wow this day just got better

"hmm sure why not… hmm when could we start?" I ask gosh I hope I don't sound desperate

He smiled "what about tomorrow after school" he said I nodded

I realized we were holding hands he followed my gaze and saw our inter twined hands he blushed omg I made Edward Freaking Cullen blush

"sorry" we said together we laughed

**R pov (rose)**

I was coming out of the locker room , to go get bella when I saw her and Edward talking and holding hands they looked so cute together….

I had to do something …. I know I'm supposed to give Bella a ride but I wont…Edward will have to take her I'm a genus haha

I txt alice

_Hey Al I'm leaving B at skool! - R_

_why would you do that? -A _

_she txt back as I backed away from the school parking lot._

_I'll tell you at home but I cant tell you is going to help with our B x E plan -R _

I txt her back

_Wtf__really__what__is__it__hurry__home__&&__tell__me! -A_

I rolled my eyes as I saw the text … 15 minutes I arrived home I dint even have time to get off the car when the house door flied open and alice came running out

"so tell me what happened?" she ask

"c'mon lets go inside and I'll explain" I said

10 minutes later after I had said everything that I saw between Ed and Be she was smiling

"yaay I knew it I just knew it and amazing plan by the way even though bella is going to be mad at you for it" Alice said squealing

"ha its for her good so it doesn't matter" I said

"I wonder what they're going to say when they notice your not there?" alice said thinking

**A/N: hey guys well this is my last chappie before my finals I know it wasn't that long but I tried to give a filler so how was it…? And yaay some ExB fluffiness haha….plese review oh and the good part is about to come…. Haha they finally bumped into eachother…. What do you think their reactions are going to be? I'll try to updated during my Christmas vacation but I need reviews… thanks for your support lotz of luvz … Happy holidays to all of y'all…**

**Review &&& review**

**-angie**


	7. the plan the coffe?

**A/N:****Hey****guys****I****love****all****of****y****'****all****that****review****that****'****s****why****I****'****m****still****trying****to****updated****my****story****on****finals****week****I****hope****you****like****this****chapter****I****think****its****kind****of****cute****haha****oh****well****at****least****that****'****s****my****opinion****lolz****any****ways****thank****to****the****people****that****review****:** Breakingdawn11, I love Alice Cullen, Krystina Avo, Cullen Clan, EmRose4eva… I love y'all for reviewing, **haha****this****chappie****is****dedicated****to****all****of****you****…****.****Wish****me****luck****for****my****tests****and****Review****&&****Review****if****you****want****me****to****update****in****my****vacation****…**

**Disclaimer: S.M. own the characters I own the plot and haaving some fun!**

**B pov**

After Edward and me left go of our hands it got awkward both of us staring at different places except our eyes…

"hm so… bella I'll take you to roses car…" he said putting a hand on my small back, gosh I felt the electric shock but It wasn't painful but comfortable like Ed and me Belong together…

Okay? Wtf am I saying gosh as we got to the parking lot I saw Ed's Volvo ther but no sign of Roses BMW … I instantly started freaking out she couldn't have left me right?... right … of coarse not

But something in the back of my head told me other wise "it looks like she left?" Ed ask confused

"hm.. yeah let me call her and see what happened" I said taking my androind cell out and dialing her number he nodded.

After 3 rings it went to her mail voice ugh! Why would she do this… unless?... no rose wouldn't do that… or will she?

"she doesn't answer" I told him blushing

He smiled "don't worry come… I'll take you if you want?" he ask still smiling gosh if I wanted a ride with him of coarse I did!

I was doing a happy dance inside, but of coarse I wasn't going to show him that…

I smiled and nodded "sure lets go" I said while he walked toward the passenger side and open my door…

Aw so gentlemanly! Yay he open the door for me! Okay bella calm down… he went to his side and climbed in and turn the car on… he backed away from the parking lot into the road

I realize that he was going 85 mph… but I'm used to alice driving so his dint scare me a lot… "so… hm how was practice?" I ask breaking the silence… he looked over at me and smiled, I of coarse blushed and looked directly at his emerald eyes…

And saw something else I couldn't quite point my finger what it was… "okay I guess if you consider rose and Tanya getting into an argument okay… other than that nothing special.." he said smoothly

Great Tanya had to pop into this combo! Really? Ugh… "you hm loved her dint you?" I ask him as soon as the question left my mouth he turned and stop the car at a little café…

He turn off the car and turn to look at me in the eyes I tried to look away but he hold my gaze "to tell you the truth I don't I never did… I just went out with her cause everyone in school said we made a good couple but other than that I never did loved her… me and her are so different…" he said releasing my gaze…

I felt my heart beating really fast… he never loved her OMG that's amazing, that is making me really happy to know "oh" was all that came out off my mouth…

He smiled "you want to get a coffee with me?" he ask looking down "of coarse mr. tutor" I said smiling back at him, he looked up at me and grin…

As we got inside a guy our age came our way " hi I'm Alec I will be at your service today" he said looking at me, obviously checking me out…. I looked at Edward he looked mad… I could have sworn he looked jealous … nha I'm just imagining stuff

"will get a table for 2" Edward said rudely that made me smile the guy alec looked over at him realizing he was beside me… he glared at Edward but took us to our table… "what would you like to drink?" Alec ask me after sitting down I rolled my eyes at him and looked over at Edward

His hands were on the table so I reached over and grabbed one and said "what should we order Eddie?" I said sweetly looking at his eyes… he looked at me sweetly too and smiled understanding my little game and said " what bout 2 chocolate frappes?" he said inter twining our hands together…

Gosh I wish this was real! I smiled at him and looked at Alec who looked jealous and was glaring at Edward " you heard my Eddie here 2 chocolate frappes" I said to him he nodded walking away mad…

As soon as he left me and Edward were laughing so hard " thanks for doing that favor for me" I thank him… he smiled " your welcome I dint like how he was looking at you either like you were meat or something…" he said frowning at the last part

We stared at each others eyes he was so close to me just inches apart I dint realize how close we were until, alec came back with out frappes and Edward and me let go of our hands and backed away… I blushing of coarse… ugh he had to ruining the moment , I wonder if Edward would have kissed me?

**E****pov**

Ugh that guy Alec was pissing me off how dare he stare at my bella that way… wait where did my Bella came out off? Osh I'm loosing my mind… but just looking at her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and mahogany hair and her cute face turned me on…

What I'm I saying we were sitting in out table when alec looked at bella and asked her what she wanted to drink ignoring me! But bella notice and rolled her eyes at him… I was happy bout that… but then she put her hand on mine it felt good

"what should we order Eddie?" she ask looking at me sweetly, I smiled back at her understanding her game… even though I whish it wasn't a game… and smiled sweetly at her and said " what bout 2 chocolate frappes?" and then I inter twined our hands gosh I wish I could hold her hands like this for ever …

She smiled and looked over at alec who looked jealous and was glaring at me while she responded " you heard my Eddie here 2 chocolate frappes" god she called me her Eddie I usually hate that name but coming from her it sounds soo sexy…

Alec nodded and walked away mad… as soon as he left me and Bella were laughing so hard " thanks for doing that favor for me" she said…i smiled " your welcome I dint like how he was looking at you either like you were meat or something…" i said frowning at the last part…

We stared at each others eyes s he was so close to me just inches apart I wanted to kiss her… until, alec came back out with our frappes and Edward and me let go of our hands and backed away… she blushing of coarse but ilove it when she blush… ugh he had to ruining the moment , I wonder if she would have kissed me back if I had kissed her?

**T pov**

I can't believe she took me out of the squad how dare she! But of coarse Rosalie is not my main target…. But her friend Isabella Marie Swan will pay.

How dare she slap me and make Edward break up with me! I hear my window open and a few moment later a pair of strong arms are wrapped around my waist…

"hey tan-love I've missed you " Jake said kissing my neck , I turn around to face him, my light blue eyes meeting his black ones.

I put my hands on his neck and kiss his soft lips… "I love you tan-love" he says against my lips I smiled "I love you too jakey- cake" and it wasn't a lie I did love him.. he started kissing my neck going down, his hands unzipping my dress and he laid me on the bed while I unbutton his shirt…

He was about to unstrapped my bra when he stop "tan what is wrong babe?" he ask worried "same shit rose took me out of the squad because stupid Isabella" I said sad "don't worry babe will fix that with our plan don't worry" he said smiling

I smiled back, he is right after we are done Isabella and Edward will regret the day they messed with us! I trust jake…. Many people call me slut , but jake was the first one in my life and I was his but we have reputations to keep…

His as the school player while me the school queen bee, out plan is perfect, the only reason I was going out with edward was because he is smart, cute, rich and popular…

And my parents wouldn't approve of me going out with jake because he is not rich… anyways it made me jealous to know that our plan consisted of jake making bella fall for him take her v-card and then leave her… while I had to get edward to think she is a bitch… perfect right?

And with that I enjoy my night with jake… remembering how edward never wanted to have sex with me… oh but he will if jake gets to have fun with nerdella then I will with edward…

**B pov**

after a small discussion on who was going to pay, he ended up paying… we climbed his car and in a few moment we were arriving at his house.

"hm thanks for the ride and the frappe" I said looking down at the floor and blushing… I felt his hands wrap around me giving me a hug…

"no Bella thank you for spending you time with me" omg his hugging me! I hugged him back I felt the spark once again … he was looking down at me I look up at him he started leaning down.. we were close just inches apart…. I could almost feel his lips when

"bella, Edward! Y'all made it I was worried about you!" Alice yelled coming over to us… ugh stupid evil pixie ruined the moment again! Edward and me let go of each other

" where's rose huh? Why did she leave me?" I question, Alice looked scared for a second… "Hm Bella I'll C'ya tomorrow then" Edward said smiling

"hm sure it is Saturday tomorrow so hm at what time?" I ask "hm after break feast like 10:00 you know EM will be here" he said I laughed and nodded with that he left I turn to look at alice who was smirking.

Oh she wasn't going to get out of it that easy "so? What happened" I ask she rolled her eyes "did you had fun tell me everything!" she squealed "nope and no shopping tomorrow I have to study with Ed" I said walking away

"but bella—" she started but rose came out smiling like an idiot.. "Bella!" she said running toward me hugging me "sorry guys I'm tired night" I left upstairs giggling "c'mon Bella aren't you going to tell us what happened" alice pleaded

I shook my head "to bad bye guys I'm sleeping in you room alice staying over too" I said getting to the top of the stairs, leaving a shock alic eand rose…

I heard them come to the room "fine bella don't tell us tonight but tomorrow you will" rose said

"rose she aint going shopping with us… she is 'studying' with Edward" alice said smirking at the last part "oh really? Fine but you will wear what alice picks out for you and I will fix you up okay and no buts or I will drag you my self shopping" rose said seriously

Ugh oh well "fine now can we go to sleep?" they nodded… and with that I drifted to good dreams of me and Edward kissing….

**A/N: okay guys last updated of the week or maybe of the year too… aw sucks I know but if I get a lot of reviews I will try to updated during my 2 and half weeks of vacation… and alice and alec not letting Ed and B kiss sucks too right?...and what bout Tanya pov? And her plan oh oh trouble… oh if y'all want something to happened between B&E during their 'studying' I want at least 15 reviews… lolz I'll update as soon as I can be patient with me hope you like this chappie I know is not long but hey what can I say anyways luvz y'all **

**- Angie **


	8. the tutoring? or the kissing? :

**A/N: hey guys! Well merry chrimas! I luv you all 4 reviewing its made me really happy...(I made so many happy dances thad I think my mom thinks I lost my mind lol) anywhoo I want to thank those who review: Krystina Avo (thanks 4 ur support) Angel bear, panda emo, Angieluvzyou, pencilslol, CullenNo1fan, Lemonlol, Mairlyn Monroe, Muffin Boo, chubby chub, HopeEdwards, The cullen clan, EmRose4eva, IloveAliceCullen, Breaking Dawn11, Katie, iHeartsMeyer, Laurel, Joe, nd de 3 Anonymus Okay so thank you to all of u their will be sum EXB fluffiness here yaay lol... 4 thoe of u who want 2 see them 2gether (me too)... nd if u took test I hope u did good :) those of u thad think I'm a good writter tnx soo much I love y'all ...hm tnx t Katie 4 reminding m bout de clothes okay well de thing is I'm updating 4rm mi phone so I cnt really post de clothes pics but I will as soon as I get my computer (prob by nxt chpt) plz 4give me bout thad... nd bout de cafe quest if it wuz a date it will be said here... so I hope u lk this chpt...sorry 4 de wait nd de really long a/n Now on with de story... :)plz review**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns de characters I'm jst havin fun with them lolz**

B POV

"Bella love...I love you" Edward whisper on my ear, I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck and looked up at his beautiful green eyes... "I love you too Edward" I smiled and he leaned down to give me a kiss when...

"Yeah, yeah Bella we know you love my bro, but right now you have to wake-up to get ready" ugh alice doesn't even let me kiss her brother on a dream...

"Really Al! Do I have 2 wake-up at...8:00...and I don't love your brother" I yawned She rolled hr eyes "whatever B, that's not what you said in your dream...now go take a shower" she pushed me towards the bathroom. "Fine...oh where's Rose at?" I ask

"Em came last night worried 'bout you...and stayed with Rose on the guest room" she answered I nodded closing the door behind me... I strip my clothes getting in the cool water...it felt good.

When I was done I dried my elf and wrapped my body on a towel...brush my teeth and hair. Alice knokced the door "Bella put this on" she handed me a blue bra and a frilly blue underwear both matched ...

I put them on and went out still wrapped around my dress towel... "Okay B, sit" Alice instructed, I sat on her pink salon chair facing her gigantic mirrors.

Rose came in with a make-up box Al work on my hair while Rose worked on my make-up...30 minutes later they were done "Oh Al were good" Rose squealed "Okay Rose you can start fixing yourself while I change bella into her clothes an hurry cause its 9:15 already, and were leaving with the guys at 10:30 sharp" Alice explain rose nodded

" Come bella" alice pulled a white garment bag from her closet I was bout to protest when she hold up a finger to shut me up... I did, she open the bag...I gasp, inside was a pretty blue spaghetti strap sundress, on the waist it had a silver ribbon that'd tied to a bow...

"Do...do you like it?" She ask unsecure "Al I don't like it...I love it not to frilly but not to plain either" I smiled She squealed, and help me put-it on . She brought out a pair of silver flats to go with it

"Thanks Al I look pretty' I said "No Bella you look HOT! And hey its worth it!" She said...in thad instant Rose came out.

Her hair was left in loose curlsB she was wearing a red skirt with flowers that went to her tigh with a black blouse a red vest on top of it with black pumps...

"Yeah and we aren't done yet, A go change hon I'll take over" Rose said Al gave me a hug nd left towards the restroom

"Okay B, this are some jewelry I thought went good with thad dress" she handed me a silver necklace with a blue flower a bracelet with the same desing I put them on...she sprayed me 3 times with paris hilton perfume... it smelled good Alice came out her hair spiky as usual, she was wearing a pink dress with green flowers on it and pink booty boots.

"Oh look at you Bella, okay time for you to look at yourself" she said as she walked me towards the mirror, Rose follwed us.

I gasp... I look stunning; my hair was twist to the side in curls slightly teased, my make-up a natural touch; foundation, eyeliner, mascara, smokey light blue eyeshadow with dark blue on the edge and clear lip gloss...

"Wow guys! Thanks but you shouldn't have... is just a study session" I said giving each a hug "Bella, Bella, Bella I have a feeling is going to be more than a study session alice said confidently

"Yeah and I don't know anybody that will resist you in that" rose added smiling " C'mon lts go downstairs to eat breakfast cause its 10:00 already Al said going out then rose and lastly me... We descended down the stairs

"whooo baby you look HOT!" Em yelled scooping rose in his arms and kissing her. Jaz just stare at Al on the eyes... no need to say more he could express his feelings towards her just with that. He kissed her passionatly... I was nervious still at the corner of the stairs

"c'mon Bella!" Rose encourage I took a deep breath and went down stairs Em whistled "wow bella who's your date?" I blush "you look pretty bella , no dubt that my Al did a good job as always" jaz said pecking her on the lips...

In that instant Edward look up for the first time... his jaw fell to the floor "wow" was all that came out of his mouth

"Yo Eddie! Close your mouth flies could get in" Em said "yeah we know B is cute" jaz added I blush tomato red "C'mon let's it up guys cause going shopping" alice squealed, while jaz and Em groan but a deathly glare from Al and Rose and they shut-up.

Break-feast was quiet after we were done Al, jaz, EM, And rose hugged us and left...

E POV

I was sitting eating my cereal when Alice came down her hyped up self, rose came down her 'look at me' self...

But then my angel came down looking more beautiful than ever. Her lips were soo kissable "Yo Eddie! Close your moth flie could get in" Em yelled "yeah we know B is cute" jaz added

Great those 2 always had to say something, I rolled my eyes annoyed... Alice said something bout eating fast because of shopping... Em nd Jaz were bout to complain but al and rose glared at them an they stop... Ha! They hav 'em wrapped aoround their fingers...

We ate in silence, after finishing at exactly 10:30 alice and rose dragged Em dn Jaz to the car to leave to shop on seattle!... After they close the door it was quiet for a sec

"hm... so Bella ready to learn math?" Really cullen that's the best you can say? She was lookin down hidng her beautiful eyes "sure" she blush...

I grabbed her hand I felt the spark but I was use to it already...and lead her upstairs to my room "Is it okay if we study in my room?"I ask "sure" she was still looking down I open the door to my room, it wasn't messy but it wasn't Clean either...

it had a wall full of books and another wall full of cd's, my computer desk nd my other baby My piano! A window that show the forest...

She let go of my hand and ran toward the wall full of books "Wow you have so many books" she said looking at my copy of wuthering heights

"Yeah...hm you can come any time you like" I said she turned to look at me excited "Really! Wow thanks" she said giving me a hug...I hugged her back. (Wasn't goign to complain)

She smelled like strawberrys She pulled back "hm sorry... so...hm...where do we start?" She ask fidgeting with her bracalet "Hm yeah sit here" I pointed to the bed, we worked for 2 straight hours

...but I couldn't take it anymore her scent was turning me crazy! "Like this?" She ask. I dint respond so she looked up at me I hold her gaze with mine I leaned down "Bella" I whisper leaning towards her lips I could feel her breath I leaned in and for the first time her lips met mine,

they were soft and sweet against mine...gosh I've been waiting to do that since yestereday... but alec and alie got on the way We kissed slowly but then I kissed her faster laying her on my bed, my hand going under her dress, I rub her tigh up and down, she broke the kiss to gasp for air bit I dint waist my time I kiss her neck What was wrong with me?

I'm not usually like this but I want bella...no I like bella...no I, love BELLA!

B POV

Edward had been teaching me for 2 straight hrs, and I think I was getting the hang of it Big surprise cause he was so close to me...

His room was pretty decent for a guys he had so much music and books...lots of 'em, he told me I could come in anytime I wanted to read yaay!

I gave him a hug without thinking, he actually responded.. responded .right now i was working on Problem I kindda get it now

"Like this?" I ask he dint respond I look up meeting his emerald eyes I tried to look away but he held my gaze.

He leaned towards me our faces just inches apart ...OMG HE IS GOING TO KISS ME! HOPEFULLY! "Bella" he whisper against my lips his breath tickled me And then his lips met mine, gosh he can kiss.

He kissed me slowly then it got faster. ! He laid me on his bed Still kissing me his hand went under my dress rubbin my thigh; it felt good...

ooh god I broke the kiss to gasp for air but he just keep kissing my neck Oh mi god! I can't believe EDWARD FREAKING CULLEN JUST TOOK MY FIRST KISS!

He kissed my jaw then returning to my lips again kissing me softly his tongue run over my bottom lip asking permission Which was gladly granted, our tongues battled with each other exploring.

It felt good, he still kept rubbing my thigh, when My phone went off he sigh against my lips and unwillingly we let go off eachother missing the contact

"hello" I ask breathless "hey bella! Hm you okay?" Alice ask on the other lin Stupid pixie always interrupting "hm yeah why wouldn't I be?" I said softly "I dunno...anyways just wanted to tell you I bought a dress for the fall dance so hm...I'll talk to you later!"she squealed the last part

She dint even give me a chance to protest...great "Alice?" Edward ask, I nodded looking down blushing "Bella don't hide your beautiful eyes. From me more when your blushing" he cupped my face and peck me on the lips.

I looked at his eyes...they look full of happineess...and love ...I hope that's for me!

"Edward...hm can I tell you something" I whisper, he nodded "You took my first kiss" I whisper blushing turning 10 shades of red, he smiled

"Bella that makes me really happy I know I went out of order here but I don't want to mke you feel uncomfortable, so hm... would you got on a date with me?" He ask

OMG! ME ISABELLA SWAN ON A DATE WITH THE EDWARD CULLEN! "Yes!" I said and blush "but are we-" I dnt finish not going to push him.

"Bella if you mean g-f and b-f if you want" he whisper holding my hand He was letting me choose! "Hm let's just take it slow I don't really think it would be good to go out with you a week after you broke up with tanya" I explain

"Whatever you say love I respect your decision...so hm be ready at 7" he said flashing my favorite crooked smile

"Hm yeah...edward was the coffe from yesterday ...a date?" I ask unsure "Well..it was supposed to be, but alec interrupt nd messed it up so let's not count that one?" He said in a question I just nodded he cupped my face and kiss me again...

**A/N: so hey guys I've missed you all thanks for reading nd wow we passed more than 15 reviews so like promise I put a lot of fluff in this chpt...so nxt chpt it will be the date :) yaay ik...but 2 more chpts and tanya nd jake come back in de pic nd plans start to go out...but their is a lot of stuff coming in hehe...anyways plz review sorry if their any mistakeslike I said b4 I'm updating 4rm my phone so sorry nd its night nd I'm tired cause it is cristms eve nd I had fam night...so anywyas ilove you all merry christmas and I hope you like this chpt Plz review it gives me more reason to update I will update asap luvz u all any quest u hav just PM me r tell me on a review hope u hav a good nogh Lots of luvz -angie**


	9. the date?

****A/N: Hey guys im really sorry I haven't updated for like weeks ok I will try to update sooner trust me… okay read my a/n at the bottom so u can see why I dint update sooner…okay I love you all so much for updating : _Never endingimagination, twilightlovergirl1, Krystina Avo, The cullenclan, Emrose4eva, I love Alice Cullen, Vampyland, Freya, Iheartsmeyer, Breakingdawn11, laurel, anonymous, Katie, loveya and livingthemomentnow aliceboo and anonymous_…. thanks so much guys you are amazing okay so hm heres the thing I know I said I would post the pics of their clothe but I couldn't work it out but if anybody can show me plz pm r something hehe…. Lol anywhoo here is the awaited chapter of the date enjoy its longer than any other chapter u deserve it... im really sorry for the wait lots of luz to all of y'all tnx for sticking with me….ooooh review plz…..ooh check out my other story called _"have I seen you before?"_plz!****

**Disclaimer: S.M owns the characters im just having fun!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong>

**Bella P.O.V.**

"_Aww_, look at them!"

I woke up from my amazing dream, hearing loud and squeals, and seeing something like lightning flickering through my eyelids.

Opening my eyes, I saw Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper all standing in front of me with smiles of victory. Beside them, Alice was literally jumping up and down with a camera as she evidently took photos.

I groaned loudly. "Seriously . . . What are y'all doing in here?" On the bed I was in, next to me, I felt someone get up and shift.

Turning to meet Edward's gaze, I blushed as everything from before came back to me. _The kissing . . . Make-out session . . .  
><em>

"No, Bella. The question is: what are _you _two doing in here?" Alice flashed another picture, raising her eyebrows.

Edward groaned at her meaning.

"We were studying!" I protested immediately, flushing a brighter red when all four of our friends rolled their eyes, with accompanying sarcastic "Uh huh"-s.

"Fine!" Edward snapped, seeming to lose it. "We kissed and I asked Bella out on a date. Happy?"

"OMG!" Alice yelled immediately, clapping her hands like a kid. "C'mon Bella!" She began yanking me out of the cosy comforts of the bed and Edward's arm . . . Rosalie joined in when I didn't budge. "We have to find you something to wear!"

"Whoo!" Emmett was whistling. "About time, Eddie-boy!"

As I was forced out of the room, I turned to look at Edward.

He smiled and blew me a kiss. _How sweet!  
><em>

I pretended to grab it.

Everyone else groaned.

"Oh, come on, lover girl. There's plenty of time for that sappy stuff later," Rosalie informed me, as Alice and her set on dragging me out the room and into Alice's.

She did have a point, I admit. After all . . .

_I HAVE A FREAKING _DATE _WITH EDWARD CULLEN! TONIGHT! OH YEAH!  
><em>

As soon as the door was closed, Rosalie and Alice attacked me for information.

"Spill now!" Alice ordered me, as they turned to her walk-in closet. "While we look for something for you to wear."

I sighed, and told them everything. It was funny, because once I got started, I actually _enjoyed _telling them – it felt good to have people to tell.

Of course, them being them, they didn't stop teasing me or saying "I told you so" when I finished.

_Crazy blonde and pixie.  
><em>

But I really did love them.

"Okay, Bella. Go take a shower, and when you get out we'll get you ready."

I went into the bathroom with a sigh.

The water was warm on my skin and it felt relaxing . . . I used my favourite strawberry shampoo – according to Alice, it was the best, and I suppose it really was. Somehow, it made my hair soft, and constantly smelling amazing . . .

Ten minutes later, I was out and sat down in the special 'make-up' chair, with a towel wrapped around my body. I could see Alice setting a silver garment bag, black shoe-box, and even smaller bag on her bed, while Rosalie was getting other things set up.

"Bella, this is going to be a great night!" Alice squealed suddenly, surprising me. "I just know it! OMG, I cannot believe that you and my bro are finally going out!" _Whose date was this again?  
><em>

"Alice, we aren't going out yet," I reminded her.

"Ah well! Soon you will!" And with that, she swivelled the chair around and started on my hair and face.

For once, I wasn't half asleep while she did her thing. In fact, my mind was buzzing, and there was this immense fuzzy feeling in my stomach. I just couldn't get over it: I was going on a date with _The _Edward Cullen! He asked me on a date! I could make him blush! Could life get any better?

For the first time in my life, I relaxed and let the girls pamper me, actually sharing their excitement. I wanted to look my best tonight.

**Alice P.O.V.  
><strong>

One word that would describe my life right now: _Amazing_. I mean, seriously, we get home after my favourite activity of shopping and what do we find? My brother and Bella cuddling up in bed! They looked so adorable . . . I just _had _to take a picture. Just one! Well, okay . . . maybe one . . . times a hundred.

The only thing that ruined this day was what I saw in the mall.

Tanya.

Tanya I could handle. But the rest I couldn't. She had been with this guy, who I was sure I knew, but considering I couldn't see his face it was hard to be sure.

I had heard a few things that refused to get out of my mind . . .

+ flash back +

"_They are totally going to pay for what they did to me!" Tanya was shouting, in that screechy way of hers.  
><em>

"_Don't worry, babe," mysterious guy said, his back to me. "Isabella and Edward won't forget this."  
><em>

"_They better!" Tanya seemed to be calming down now. "Well, I'll see you later then. We don't want anyone seeing us – for the plan. Remember, I-L-Y!"  
><em>

_They kissed, and both left, the guy still not turning around. _Ugh! What is that bitch planning? I've got to tell the others . . .

+ end of flash back +

Of course, the moment I found them, I told Rose, Em and Jaz. But we couldn't tell Bella and Edward – it could ruin the newly made relationship we were sure would be formed by the time we got back to them.

So, being the people we are, we made a plan of ourselves. Whatever that bitch is planning with the mysterious guy – they are definitely going to fail.

I would be keeping an eye on her and find out exactly who that guy is. If I didn't, my name is not Alice Mary Cullen.

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Bella, wake up! It's time for you to put your clothes on!"

I was awoken from my state of half-asleep on the make-up chair, to Rosalie's voice.

"So I asked Edward where he's taking you," Alice told me, as she began dragging me towards the bed, "but he didn't budge. All he said that it's not too formal."

"Really? Wow, well, okay." _Very well said, Bella_. "What time is it?" I managed to ask.

"Fifteen to seven," Rosalie told me.

"Shit!" I came to an abrupt stop. "OMG, he's going to be here at seven!"

"Chill out, Bella," Alice said, rolling her eyes. "You just need your clothes." She opened the bag.

It revealed a cute summer dress in blue, with a sweater vest that was just a shade darker than the rest.

Resisting the urge to squeal and clap like Alice would, I calmly put it on. Then I slipped into the ballet flats she handed me, and was led to the mirror.

My hair had been left in its natural waves, and I suppose the make-up had paid off. It was natural with just a little of everything, that was enough to make me look better. I looked like an angel – well, not really, but good.

"So?"

"I look great, guys! Thanks sooo much!" I gave them each hugs, and just on cue, there was a knock on Alice's door.

"Coming!" she sang, running over. She opened it to reveal Edward looking as hot as ever.

He was dressed in a blue, button-up shirt and washed jeans that had deliberate rips and holes, showing off pale skin. To top it all off, he had blue converse trainers. His hair was as messy as it always was – perfect bed hair – and I think I could feel my mouth literally watering at the sight . . .

"You're just in time," Rosalie appraised, her eyebrows raised.

"Yup! Well, c'mon Rose, let's leave the _lurve _birds to get ready to go wherever they're going!" Alice linked arms with her, and they disappeared through the open door.

The moment they were gone, Edward stepped forward and hugged me.

_Oh my God_, I thought in his arms. _He smells so sweet_.

"Bella, I brought you this," he told me, handing over a single rose. _Aww, he's so romantic!  
><em>

"Thanks, Edward," I murmured, cradling it in my hands.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded.

We walked with our hands entwined, and when we reached the _Volvo_, he opened the passenger door for me.

The drive was in a comfortable silence. Soon I noticed that we weren't going towards the main places in Forks, but on the outskirts of it to the . . . _Forest?  
><em>

"Yeah, I didn't want to be the kind of guy who takes you out to a restaurant on the first date," he explained, smiling.

_I said that out loud? _ . . . _What will I do in a forest?  
><em>

"It's a surprise," he answered my question.

"I didn't realize I was talking out loud, sorry," I said. "And I don't really like surprises . . ." I trailed off.

"Get used to them." He grinned. "Because I want to surprise you every day. But this is a special place I think only I know about."

He stopped the car, and ahead of us, I could see a forest trail.

We got out the car. Immediately, he took my hand again.

"You sure I'm not going to get lost in here?" I asked teasingly, even though there was some seriousness too.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Of course not, Bella. I know this place like my second home."

Ten minutes later, after we had hiked a long way, we finally came to a stop. He came behind me and set his hands on my eyes like a blindfold.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked, giggling slightly.

"You'll see." He walked us firmly to the inside of the forest . . . I thought. Mainly, my mind was focused on praying that he wouldn't let me fall. _Bella, of course he won't let you fall!  
><em>

It felt like forever, but had probably only been two minutes, after which we came to a stop.

"Ready, sweetheart?" he whispered, his breath fanning across my face and in my ear.

I shivered instinctively, but definitely liked this closeness. "Yes," I whispered back, a little shaken.

He lifted his hands off my eyes.

I opened them slowly, and felt a gasp slip from my lips. It was beautiful.

A beautiful meadow . . . full of purple, pink and blue wild flowers like something straight out of a fairy-tale. The grass was so green, it looked unnatural and yet stunning. _Could this get any better? _I turned around to find that there was a small but majestic waterfall just a few yards away with a cave. My breath caught in my chest at the utter beauty of it all. This was better than any date I could ever imagine with anyone else.

I looked at Edward, and saw that he looked slightly nervous, carefully examining my expression. I grinned at him and ran over, throwing my arms around his neck. "Oh my God, Edward! It's beautiful! I love it!" Hugging him tightly, I almost fainted at how he hugged me back with the same strength and emotion.

"How did you find it?" I murmured, still enveloped in his warmth. "I mean, I love it and all, but how could you find such a surreal place?"

He chuckled. "I found it one day, when I ran into the forest to find somewhere to think. Nobody else knows about this place apart from you. It's not my place now . . . it's _ours_." He whispered the words against my hair.

I stayed in silence, unable to speak from emotion, but my thoughts were in turmoil. _OH MY GOD! OURS! THIS MOMENT HAS DEFINITELY BEEN TAKEN OUT OF A FAIRY-TALE! And look at Edward! If anyone, _he _belongs in this place! And he's sharing at it with me! ME!  
><em>

We were silent, but then he cupped my face, looking straight into my eyes. I stared back into the depths of emerald and leaned upwards as he leaned down.

The kiss started sweet, as always and then quickly turned passionate. My breathing quickened to match his, and our lips moved with a kind of desperation I'm pretty sure none of us could explain. I wouldn't be surprised if the forest was on fire . . .

Too soon, he pulled back, still gazing into my eyes. "Bella, my lovely," he whispered. There was just so much sweetness in his velvety voice . . . my legs felt like jello. He smiled and then held out his hand politely.

I took it with raised eyebrows, and squealed when he lifted it into the air and twirled me around; it was such an exhilarating feeling.

"Bella, I love you," he said it suddenly, like he had wanted to get it out.

I stopped mid-twirl, in a slight daze. He said he loved me? Edward Cullen? My emotions were all over the place: confused, happy, sad . . .

Confused because I was supposed to be the one to say it to him – I never knew he liked me as strongly as I did him. But now I knew he did.

Sadness was in my mind because . . . I didn't deserve this beautiful guy in front of me . . . I didn't deserve his love.

I felt tears on my cheeks.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't – I shouldn't have . . . is –" he started, sounding distraught.

Unable to form a sentence myself, I did the only thing that made sense: stood up on my tip-toes and kissed him. That shut him up good. "Edward," I murmured against his lips, "I love you too . . . I just – it – I feel like I don't deserve you. I mean, just look at you – and then look at me . . . I . . ." I looked down.

This time, he lifted my face up with his finger and stopped me with a sweet kiss. "Bella, I _am _looking at you . . . you're beautiful and amazing, and everything _I _don't deserve. You've stolen my heart, and I don't want it back. I love you, Isabella Marie Swan." He finished with such sincerity, I think I almost fainted. Then, like this was a movie, he lifted me up effortlessly and spun me around. "I love you."

When he set me back on my feet, I giggled. "I do too, Edward."

He smiled and before I knew it, had dropped to his knee, in a position I knew only too well. Taking a small black box out of his pocket, he set it on one knee and then opened it to reveal . . .

**Edward P.O.V.**

Today had just turned into the best day of my life – and it was only morning.

Of course, my annoying sister and friends had to have ruined the moment in the morning by flashing pictures and making stupid comments.

Even five minutes after Alice and Rose had dragged away Bella, Em and Jaz wouldn't shut up with the "I told you so!" they felt compelled to give every second or so.

"So, where you taking my sis, Eddie?" Emmett asked, trying to slip it in unexpected.

"It's Edward," I reminded him, annoyed at the nickname. "And it's really none of your business."

"Whatever." He huffed. "Just – Edward, listen to me."

I turned to him; after all, if he used my normal name, he was being serious.

"Take care of her," he told me, completely seriously. "Don't do anything I wouldn't!" He laughed then. "Me and Jaz are going to the game room. Wanna join us?"

"No, I have some stuff to do."

He nodded and they left.

I heard my door open. "Edward! Can I come in? Yeah?" Alice walked in anyway, unstoppable. "Oh, thanks! Hey, I just wanted to know – where are you taking Bella?"

I rolled my eyes. Like I was just going to tell . . . It was a private place no one even knew about but me. I wondered vaguely whether or not Bella liked it. I really hoped she did.

"You want to know, don't you?" I asked Alice, faking a look of complete seriousness.

She nodded eagerly. "Where?"

"Come here, it's a secret," I whispered, gesturing.

She walked over.

I leant to whisper in hear ear. Then I yelled the first thing that came to my mind: "CHICKEN BUTT!"

She groaned as I burst out laughing. "Edward, seriously, where?" She pouted.

"Alice, it wouldn't be a secret if I told you, would it?" I asked her.

"Fine," she huffed. "Just tell me, which clothes would be best suited: formal, casual, mid-formal, mid-casual, casual formal, summer wear, elegant, elegant-formal, elegant-casual –" I cut her off before she went into designers and brands.

"Just something casual," I replied, tugging nervously at my hair.

She grinned. "Thank you!" After a kiss on my cheek, she disappeared skipping through the door.

I sighed. I really wanted this night to be special . . . I knew I was in love with Bella with all my heart – it had happened ages ago but I had simply ignored it – but did she love me back? I clutched my head. _Argh, how confusing . . .  
><em>

_I'm giving her something today that's really special to me. Please let it be worth it._

*** A few hours later ***

I slipped the small box into my pocket, praying she'd like it.

Walking up to the room she had been dressed in, I knocked. Of course, Ali and Rose had made this big deal out of her, but to me, my angel just looked as amazing as she always did. I handed her the single rose I had got earlier and then took her hand with a smile as we walked towards my car.

She seemed nervous, talking about random stuff without evidently thinking. All I could think about was how adorable she looked doing that, and blushing at the same time.

When we arrived, I took her hand again, more out of instinct than anything else.

Through the teasing of her question – "You sure I'm not going to get lost in here?"– I could hear her real fear, so I answered honestly.

"Of course not, Bella. I know this place like my second home."

When we had got to the point I wanted, I covered her eyes with my hand. Walking over to my meadow, I waited for a moment; creating suspense at the same time I was gathering my jumble of thoughts, and then when she was ready, lifted my hand.

She gasped, and studying at her expression, I found awe and happiness. _Yes! _ She turned to me, and grinned, jumping into my arms and hugging me tightly. "Oh my God, Edward! It's beautiful! I love it!"

I hugged her back equally happily. _This was going perfectly_.

After I had explained to her the importance of this place to me, we stayed silent until I decided to kiss her beautiful lips. It was like time slowed down for us, for this moment, and I never wanted it to end. "Bella, my lovely," _I was going to say it_. I held out my hand for her to take, which she did with a questioning look. In reply, I lifted her up, making her squeal. I had to say it now. "Bella, I love you."

She stiffened when I blurted it out, and looking down on her, I saw that her face was full of shock, confusion, sadness. There were tears. _Edward, what have you done?_

"Sorry Bella, I didn't –" I hurried to say something, anything that would stop her from crying, "I shouldn't have . . . is –" I didn't care how hopeless I sounded; I needed to tell her how much I needed her . . .

But then everything worked out. She tiptoed and kissed me, effectively cutting my words off. But now I was confused.

"Edward," she whispered, "I love you too . . ." She looked into my eyes with unconcealed emotion. "I just – it – I feel like I don't deserve you. I mean, just look at you – and then look at me . . . I . . ." her voice trailed off, as she broke her gaze.

_I can't believe it_. Bella _not deserving _me_? _Now it was my turn to kiss her, which I did. I rested my forehead against hers. "Bella, I _am _looking at you . . . you're beautiful and amazing, and everything _I _don't deserve. You've stolen my heart, and I don't want it back." My voice caught in my throat. "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan." I spun her again, unable to resist. "I love you," I repeated.

She giggled. "I do too, Edward."

I got on my knee then. It was now or never. Ignoring her look of complete shock, I opened the box I had set on my knee. "Bella," I started, "I love you. Without a doubt one day I want to spend my life with you, but for now . . . Will you go out with me?" I took out the silver promise ring at the end.

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Bella, I love you. Without a doubt one day I want to spend my life with you, but for now . . . Will you go out with me?" he asked me, as he held up the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

It was silver, with small diamonds around the top, framing a much bigger one. "Edward," I whispered, "It's beautiful. Of course I will."

He stood up and slid it onto my ring finger, and I immediately felt guilty.

"Edward, you shouldn't have wasted money on me like this," I said quickly, moving to take it off.

His fingers stopped me. "I didn't waste a buck," he grinned. "It was my Grandmother Elizabeth's promise ring. She gave it to me when she was about to die and you know what she said?"

I shook my head, captivated by a mixture of his eyes, words and voice.

He smiled. "She said 'give this to the special one . . . you'll know who she is once you have her' and now I know who the ring belongs to . . . you, my love . . ."

We kissed again, with passion, meaning, emotion . . . love, _everything_. I didn't care what people said on Monday, what Tanya would, what this meant for us, all I knew . . . I loved Edward and nothing would keep us apart.

_Because we belong together._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hey guys plz review...ooh is it true are they going to win against all obstacles? hey what did you thought Edward was going to say?..ok so im kindda sick so i havent been updating soon nd school is getting hard so i'll prob only be able to update once a week for my story i know sucks...any quest just ask loves you all plz review i'll update asap...check out my other story!**

_**B/N: Sorry for the amazingly long gap between this and the last chapter - been to France and everything and had loads of things going on. I know it's not much of an excuse - sorry Angie - but it's all honest. XD. I will try to update really quickly now that I've got back into writing and stuff! :D Hope I did this chapter okay!**_


	10. problems?

**A/N: hey guys so…tanx again for sticking with me and reading I appreciate everyone who is reviewing: **Krystina Avo, NeverEndingImagination, Irene, The cullenclan, living inthemomentnow, ILovealiceCullen… **wow you guys are amazing I love y'all tnx for reviewing and support that you give me… that's why I'm still writing haha…lol anyway heres the nxt chpt… and cousin plz honey check my spelling lol luvz u mucho though! okay so i know my grammar and spelling is not the best im trying ppl so plz cope with me...i wont rush with the chappi and i'll check my spelling but it will take longer for me to update...unless i get more motivations to update soon (hint)...haha i miss those who dint review hope u still like the story this is it ppl Tanyas plan starts *evil laugh*...here we go Enter If You Dare..jk loves u...**

**Review plz….i'll update sooner…. ooh check out my 2 new othe storys plz *pout***

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns the characters…I'm just having fun *thinks*….**

**B pov**

Beep! My alarm went off….goodness, I cant believe its Monday. First things first I was nervous about going to school, why? well 3 things i was sure off..

1st- I was in love with Edward Cullen.

2nd- we are going out since last night

3rd- everyone is going to find out in school today…

Talking about last night…it was magical…after he gave me my promise ring, we sat and talk for hours until 11, just getting to know each other, way better…. He told me his favorite color was brown and I told him mine was green…I think he liked that part of our questioner…

I was still laying down in my bed when my door flied open….i internally groan I knew who it was already, none other than my best friend Alice…

She walked towards me "bella! Wake up…c'mon we need to talk and get you ready for school" she whisper…which shock me alice is always loud…

I rolled over to look at her, she was in a jean skirt and a pink blouse with a jean jacket and red pumps…her hair spiky as usual…she glared at me whoa! Did I missed something?

"hey Ali wats up its really early 6:15 in the morning on Monday, what are you doing in here?" I ask innocently, she rolled her eyes at me "bella your going to have to tell me sooner or later" she said dragging me out of bed and in to the restroom...crazy bitch hehe love her though.

"fine Alie bear...look he gave me this" i open the door and showed her the promise ring, i felt butterflys on my stomach just remembering last night...haaaah! she stared in shock "wow really he gave it to you...not that i'm not happy that means that soon you'll be part of my family in the litteral way...haha but i never thought he'll do it this soon" she said thinking...

"well hm yeah but c'mon dude were just knowing each other and stuff plus i'm scared what is everyone going to say today when they know, were going out?" i ask scared, she rolled her eyes at me "Bella oh sweet Bella...no worrys cause if someone says something i'll make sure they dont say anything for the rest of their life" as she said these so seriously and her eyes darken a little, to say i got shivers on my back...

"thanks Alie hopefully that's not necessary right..." i stated "MHmmm..yeah yeah...go take a shower while i text Rose...you know i havent seen her since the night you and Edward had the date...anywhoo go!" she pushed me inside the restroom and left texting toward my small walk in closet.

that's weird she hasnt seen Rose? well to be truthfull i havent either, i got so blocked away from all my friends including Em my bro for the past 2 days... wow love makes you do things you dont even realize...hm well everything will be okay...right?

i took a shower and dried my hair, wow today will be a very weird day i can just feel it.

whe i got out alice was sitting there with everything ready... "hey Alie your ready?" i ask she look lost in thought "Alie? Alie? Alice!" i yelled

she turn to look at me "oh i'm sorry B is just that i was thinking" she said slowly

"omg Alice Cullen thinking wow!...hm sorry but about what?" i said smiling

"rose sounded really weird and said that her and Emmett needed to talk to us today after school" she explained

"hm bout? and c'mon their probably just going to say something stupid" i smiled again "i dont think so, they want our parents there too" she said seriously

"what! okay thas weird but okay" i whisper, what would they want, goodness it most be really important

"well anyways whatever it is well find out soon, now c'mon cause its almost time to go and i have to get you more pretty!" alice turn to her peppy hyped up self again.

i grinned and sat..."look Jasper gave me a promis necklace" she showed me a hearth golden necklace with the word 'the love of my life' in italian

"its beautiful" i whiper running my fingers trhough it "yes it was his mom's he passed it to him, so he could give it to the girl he'll marry one day" she said excitedly.

"aww so adorable!" i squealed wow i most be really happy today.

***1 hr later***

"okay B lets go!" alice exclaimed, she had dressed me in skinny grey jeans with a thin see through midnight bue top. and a small tank top under it, and of coarse blue 5 in pumps.

of coarse i told her i might fall with them, but she said i'll be alright... we got our bags and went downstairs

"where is Em?" i ask she shrugged "your dad told me he left early, something about going to pick up rose and get treat her to breakfeast or something" she said

"oh" was all i said "c'mon" she grabbed her keys to her yellow porsche and climbed on the driver sit, i was about to climb in when i saw him.

his silver volvo parking beside Alice car. he got off and walked towards me.

"he love!,i thought you might want to ride with me today?" he smiled and kissed me "ugh really dear brother! well imma leave you two lovew birds.. to pick up my babe" alice revved back and left.

"well i guess is just me and you" i said hugging him while he open the door for me to climb in.

he went to the dirvers side and pulled back and we were on our way to school, his music playing soft

"hey clare de lune?" i said he looked over at me "yes, you know his music" he ask smiling

"just my favorites" i smiled "its my favorite too" he grabbed my hand "well lets make it our song then" i said

he nooded, i noticed we had arrived at school "well this is it" he rubbed cirlces in my hand "dont worry love will make it...ignore all the stupid comentaires" he kissed me on my forehead

"i trust you, so i dont have to worry about anything or anyone" i whisper, he leaned down to kiss me passionatly

he pulled back "c'mon lets give the people some gossipp to talk about" i laughed

he got off and open the door for me, he took my hand and we were exposed...that's when everyone turn and stared in shock,

of coarse they would, haha and the word and gossip erupted... it went something like this

'omg! he is going out wiht her' 'no no no! they cannot be going out' 'ooh i'm so going to show him i'm much better than her' 'well lets see how she copes with me'

nothing that bad i cant handle, but in that moment the queen bee made her apperiance...wearing a short dress that verly cover her butt and show too much cleavage.. she glared daggers at me

from my pephiral vision i saw alice and jasper coming over to us...they both stood by our sides.

Tanya walked towards us... "ooh i see you made it official now!...well guess what eddy i dont need you, and Bella this just shows that youre a fucking whore!" she walked away with those words

i stared after her 'dont let her words get to you' i repeated on my head, but i felt tears on my eyes...

"bella dont listen to her, you know she just wants to get to you" alice hugged me, while Edward rubbed soothing circles in my hand. "you know what Alie your right, i dont care what people think cause i have all of y'all and of coarse Eward" i said

they all huddled and we did a group hug "hey group hug i want to be in it too!" Em yelled running towards us, while rose rolled her eyes at him but joined the group hug.

"so what's the group hug for?" he ask "tanya" we all minus rose said... "what did that bitch do know? you want me to go kick her ass ooh i'll go right now" rose said walking tanyas way.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! get your ass back over here! you're not kicking no ones ass" i yelled, she pouted but walked back to us.

i grinned at her and we hugged each other

the bell rang and we headed to class happy, but for some reason i still felt a bad feeling on my body...like something bad was going to happen, but i choose to ignore it.

***classes later****

it was time for lunch but my spanish teacher hold me back and told me he wanted to talk to me after class. so here i am waiting for the class to leave so we can talk.

"love do you want me to stay?" edward ask "no go ahead and get a table with the rest of the gang" i smiled at him "sure? i can stay" he ask again

"Edward go now!" i said seriously "love you and dont take to loong!" he kissed me on my hair, i gugged him inhaling his perfume...

he smiled at me and left...

****10 minutes later****

well that was stupid! all he wanted to say was that, i was really good in my spanish and won a scholarship for college...i mean its exciting, but really...i'm actually proud of my self...

as i was walking out i saw Tanya standing there "look here bitch you think your so great because your going out with Edward" "Tanya i dont-" but she cut me off

"but your not, stupid bitch you will pay like i said you will and it wont be pretty so byeee!" she walked off smiling evilly.

what? i'm soo confused... i walked towards the cafeteria... thinking what tanya possibly mean by 'i'm so going to pay!'

i walked inside the cafeteria... to get my lunch and tell my friends about the news...

Hm let's see where are they sitting at...I was looking for all my friends in the cafeteria...when...I felt somone bumped into me and felt my shirt getting wet...

"Crap" I mutter "I'm so sorry bella" a husky voice said I looked up to see jacob standing there with an a apolegetic face

"Its okay hm accidents happen right?" I joke "bella here let me clean thad for you" he started rubbing a towel on my shirt

"Jacob its okay-" I started sayin but then he hugged me...it took me a second to realize what had just happen. I started pushing him back but he wouldn't bulge..."jacob let me-" but I couldn't finish... when I heard a few steps behind me...

"Bella?" Edwards voice said "I told you she was a whore" tanya screeched

"Edward its not what it looks like I said let me go" I pushed jacob off me I turn to see edward mad ...god who was he mad now...

i saw Tanya smiling evilly at me, she stuck her tounge out at me. hm was this her plan? no it can't be because, she doesnt talk to jacob...

i saw Edward walked towards me "Edward listen to me look Jacob dropped some water on my shirt he was trying to clean it, and for some reason end up hugging me...Edward please believe me i-" he cut me off before i could finish

"Bella , love of coarse i believe you i trust you remember...and what i don't understand is why you black are touching my girl" Edward said

i think im going to cry, Edward trusts me...haaah! stupid he has to, hm...and why did jacob hugged me?

"answer me now Black" Edward groweld "I..I..was" i saw tanya do a face...

what is jacob's excuse...and how will this end...today? plus we have rehearsels...and its not going to be pretty...

by now we had everyone's attention in the cafe, and i saw my friends walking towards us...

**A/N: hey guys! i hope you like the chappie review please i know cliff hanger nexst chapie will be longer...give me time im having family problems and situations...**

**lots of luvz**

**-angie**


	11. Skipping school and surprises?

**A/N: hello guys I'm like really sorry I haven't updated I got tests and then family stuff…I don't know when imam be updating since im out for spring break next week…next I wanna tank you all for reviewing I never imagine my story would get more than 100th reviews…and for the favs and alerts…those who review y'all make this story get a small sneak peak of the next chappie…**

**Thanks for those that review: Krystina AVO, NeverEndingImagination1210, iloveAliceCullen, BreakingDawn11, Katie, LivingInthemomentnow, thecullenclan, EmRose4eva, Iheartsmeyer, laurel, teamEdward, loveYa, Angie is Awsome, The littleMremaid, anon, Kaeli, anon, Al-Chaos, IrishCullen, anon, anon, Gigi, anon, anon, Kelly, Mrs. Edward Cullen and Anonymous tip off and lionandthelamb98, thank you guys your reviews have made me really happy and inspired me to write and laugh and feel giddy inside loves ya and keep reviewing and enjoying….**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10<strong>

**Bella P.O.V.**

We were all waiting for Jacob's excuse now, Edward glaring.

"Why were you hugging my girlfriend, Jacob?" he snarled, repeating the question.

Jacob started fidgeting with his shirt, his cheeks flushed as he kept glancing at Tanya.

"Did the cat eat your tongue?" Edward sneered, his arm wrapping around my waist.

I leaned into his touch, as Jacob finally answered.

"Well," he began nervously, "you see what happened was . . . I spilled water on Bella's shirt and . . . since the napkin didn't clean it, I thought maybe . . . uh, body heat would?" He said it more like a question than a statement and I would have burst out laughing, had I not then had the shock of my life.

Several things happened at once.

Tanya hissed in anger, her face twitching.

Edward's arm dropped from my waist, and he took a step forwards toward Jacob, his hands fisted.

And then . . .

Alice strode straight up to Black, fisted his shirt in one hand and let her other hand pull back – only to swing forward and punch him square in the nose.

The cafeteria burst out laughing, and I was dragged out by Rosalie and Alice (who had then turned on her heel and come back to link arms with me), while Edward was by Emmett and Jasper.

The first thing that came to my mind was how we were in the parking lot now. I was still otherwise too shocked to speak or think.

"What the hell just happened?" Emmett exclaimed, sounding both confused and excited.

"Hey! I wanted to punch him!" Rosalie pouted.

"Alice, why the fuck did _you _punch him? That's my job!" Edward was mad.

"Everyone – let's just calm down, okay?" Jasper was the voice of reason as always.

It was quiet for a second, and then everyone burst out talking at the same time.

Everything that had just happened was getting to my head. I snapped out of my state of shock – as everything cleared – and took a deep breath. _At this rate, I'm going to have a strong headache_. "HEY! _If y'all don't shut the fuck up, _I'm _going to be the one punching somebody!" _I yelled, trying my best to look angry.

Everyone turned to me in shock, like they just remembered I was there. It was just a minute of us all staring at each other . . . then we started laughing.

"Wow! Y'all see Jacob's face?" Emmett asked, sniggering.

"Yeah man! Priceless!" Jasper added.

Alice was laughing. "I didn't even punch him that hard!"

"I wanted a share too, Ali," Rosalie threw in, still trying to pout.

"I would have preferred just me to do it," Edward said, glaring at Alice, who just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Well . . . Considering that we're in big enough trouble as it is, and I haven't eaten all day . . . why don't we just skip the rest of the day?" I asked casually.

Everyone gasped dramatically.

"What?" Jasper exclaimed, tapping his ears. "Did I just hear that _Bella Swan _wants to skip?"

"Miss Goody, what?" Rosalie asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah! My sister's finally joined the dark side!" Emmett whooped. "I like it!" He ran over to pick me up and give me a suffocating hug.

"Em – let go – of me," I said, between gasps for air.

"Oh, sorry." He set me down on the ground, smiling apologetically.

"Okay! Where do you want to go?" Alice asked.

"Somewhere to eat!" Both I and Emmett said.

"Wait are we waiting for then? Let's go find something to sink our teeth into!" **[Ironic much?] **Alice said, climbing into Jasper's car.

Rosalie and Emmett went over to Em's Hummer, and Edward switched his Volvoon, holding the door open for me.

I was about to get in, but he stopped me by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me back slightly. "I don't know what you did to my girlfriend," he whispered in my ear, "but I love it." His breath tickled my neck, and I giggled, blushing.

When I was finally in through the door again, he ran over to his side. Minutes later, we were reversing out the school parking lot and heading towards the small local luncheon.

Ten minutes of driving and talking later, we arrived at 'Forks Luncheonette.' The guys parked their cars together, and we all got off, Alice practically bouncing with excitement.

We entered chatting – the girls together and guys together – and quickly found a big table in the corner. The place wasn't very full with only a little amount of customers dotted here and there.

The waitress came over to us immediately, smiling wide. "Hello kids, I'm Brandy. What will your orders be today?"

"I'll get a veggie burger with everything, and lemonade, please," I was the first to say.

"I'll go for the chicken salad and coke," Alice went next, smiling at the waitress.

"The carrot soup and water, please," Rosalie ordered politely.

"Two hot-dogs, please, and chicken salad, with coke," Jasper said.

"I'll grab a cheese burger with everything, and coke too," Edward said, looking over to Emmett.

We all knew what was coming, waiting with grins, but the poor lady didn't . . . Emmett cleared his throat. "Okay, I'll have a cheese burger with fries, a chicken salad, two hot-dogs, a cup of soup and . . . a coke." He grinned up at her.

She just stared back, wide eyed. "For you?" she asked, shocked.

"Uh huh." He nodded.

She said she'd be back and hurried to the kitchen, almost running.

In fifteen minutes, we were served and enjoying our food. Of course, as well as laughing and commenting on Emmett's disgusting eating habits: he was stuffing all kinds of food in his mouth at once. _Eww_, right?

"Wow, I'm full . . ." When we'd all finished, he leaned back and patted his stomach. "So what's next, oh evil Bella?" he asked me.

"Well . . ." I thought through my options. "Can we go to Port Angeles?"

"HA! Shopping!" Alice and Rose squealed in unison.

All the guys – and me – groaned.

"Aw, c'mon Bella!" Alice insisted. "It'll be fun. _Pleeease_." She pouted, and I felt like growling. How was I supposed to say no to that?

"Fine, shopping it is," I agreed disgruntledly.

She and Rosalie cheered.

We paid the bill. Or, well, the guys paid the bill, and then left the small place.

"Okay, we'll just follow each other, right!" Alice yelled. "See y'all in a few!"

As soon as we had all got back in our cars, we left towards the mall in Port Angeles. For the first five minutes, it was quiet in our car and Edward looked deep in thought. One hand was in mine, the other on the wheel, and I could tell something was up.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked him. "Is it about what happened in school?"

He let go of my hand for a moment, running his fingers through his soft hair – it was a nervous habit, I think. "Bella. It's just – I didn't like seeing you in the arms of another guy." He had taken my hand again, holding it tightly.

"Edward Anthony Cullen." My firm tone made him turn to me in surprise. "You listen to me now, okay? You – are – the – one – I – love. I don't understand why Jacob hugged me, and frankly, I don't care. But, I suppose, if you don't trust me, then . . ." I trailed off, crossing my arms across my chest. _How could he think things like that?  
><em>

"Love, of course I trust you – I love you, after all." Edward was as sincere as always. "It's just _him _I don't trust and when I saw him so close to you . . . I . . . I'm sorry, I just – I don't want to lose you." He ended in a whisper, lifting our hands and kissing mine, before he turned to face the road again.

"Edward, I love you and trust me, I would _never _do anything like that." I assured him. "Okay?"

He nodded, smiling slightly.

The drive wasn't really that long – we were at Port Angeles in just forty-five minutes – considering the speed at which these three maniacs drove. We arrives at the mall and Rose and Alice wasted no time in almost yanking me out of the car itself and pulling me towards _JCPenny _while the guys had no choice but to follow behind.

We tried clothes after clothes, buying some, dumping back the rest. Eventually, satisfied, Rose and Alice moved onto _The Body Shop_,_ Shoe Dept._, _Victoria Secret_, _Wet Seal_, _Rave_, and yet more stores.

We ended up buying tonnes of clothes, lingerie, shoes and jewellery. The guys were carrying our bags towards their cars, with unhappy looks on their faces.

"Are we leaving yet?" Emmett whined at one point.

"Nope. Not yet," Alice told him.

We all groaned, but Rosalie didn't do anything.

"Actually, Alice," she said, "it is time for us to go – I mean, we have something to tell y'all, remember?" She was fidgeting with her hands, and I saw Emmett clear his throat pointedly. He walked over to his _Hummer_, loading her bags. "Rose, c'mon, babe!" he yelled, and she did.

They left us standing without another word.

"Okay, is it just me, or are they acting really strangely?" Jasper asked immediately.

"They've been like this since the morning," Alice explained distractedly. "Rose told me they had something important to tell us."

"Yeah. Em mentioned something too – we thought he was joking," Edward admitted.

"Well they're not, so let's go!" I exclaimed, wanting to smack myself for my stupidity.

Jasper and Edward put the bags in their cars, and five minutes later, we were on our way back to Forks. This time, the ride was much more comfortable – Edward and I talked about pretty much everything – and we arrived soon at my house.

Both guys parked alongside one another, and Alice came up behind me as I got out of the car.

"Nobody's here yet – not even Em and Rose," she commented, while I was unlocking the door.

Edward was getting my shopping bags, and Jasper was helping him with mine considering Alice's would be going to her house. I felt a bit guilty, but then he caught my eye and smiled, and I sort of just forgot. "Could you please put them in my room?" I asked when they looked at me expectantly.

By the time we were all settled on the couch, waiting for everyone, it was five forty-five.

"What y'all think they want to talk to us about?" Jasper asked.

We shrugged in reply to his question. Feeling bored, I picked up the remote and flipped to some random channel, which we all half-watched in silence, everyone too engrossed in their own thoughts to really pay it any attention.

"Hey kids!" My dad came into the living room, taking off his gun and hanging it up.

"Hi Charlie."

"Hey dad."

"Do any of you guys know why Emmett and Rosalie wanted me here?" he asked, scratching his head.

"No idea, Charlie, we're all asking ourselves the same question," Alice answered.

"Okay. Do any of you mind if I join in the wait with y'all?" Charlie asked, making to sit down on his recliner.

"Of course not, sir," Jasper said, smiling.

Charlie had just sat down, when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." He pulled himself up to his feet again, and opened the door.

"Charlie, how are you?" David – Rose and Jasper's dad – greeted warmly.

"Great, Dave. Oh, hello Lillian." Charlie let them in. "Please, come in."

"Thanks. I'm just worried about what our children are going to say tonight," Lillian said.

They came into the living room – David: tall at six foot three, blue eyed, with a business suit, and Lilian: looking just like Rose with her blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed in in a black pencil skirt and blue top. She smiled, as they sat down. "Hey, kids, how are y'all?"

"Good." We said in unison.

The only people missing now were Emmett and Rosalie. What could they possibly want to tell us?

**Edward P.O.V.**

Today had been one hectic day. Right now, I was sitting in my girlfriend's house with my friends and family, waiting for the retard of Emmett, and Rosalie, to come in and say want they wanted to . . . Have to admit, I was pretty curious though.

**Alice P.O.V.**

They finally arrived, and I wondered what they were going to announce . . . Of course, deep down I had a feeling I knew exactly what it was – but I didn't want to start the planning before I was a hundred percent sure.

**Jasper P.O.V.**

I'd always been what my parents call "sensitive" to others' feelings, and right now I could almost sense the excitement, curiosity, and nerves emanating from my family and friends. Myself: I was curious as to what Rose and Em were going to say.

**Bella P.O.V.**

Here I was, looking at all my friends and family – waiting for Rose and Em to finally talk. To say I was nervous, would be an understatement.

More than that, I was impatient. Why were they keeping us in the suspense even with the parents here?

"So, um . . . we obviously have something very important to say," Emmett began, managing to annoy us all. _And? _I was tempted to ask. He cleared his throat. "I thought about it a lot before I asked Rose, and then she accepted – what I asked from her." And now he was making so sense at all.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one wondering what he was trying to get at; Rosalie rolled her eyes at him and took over. "Okay, look. Emmett and I love each other. Yes, we're still pretty young, but we . . ." Then she hesitated herself, her voice growing quieter, "we are going to get –" I didn't understand the rushed out word at first, but then it hit me, and I found myself in shock.

_I did not just hear what I think I heard_. The room was silent for a second, and then everyone went wild.

"What?"

"Why?"

"When did this happen?"

"Look, shut up! Emmett and I are getting married as soon as we graduate! He proposed to me on Saturday," Rosalie said, holding up her left hand, on it a silver ring in the shape of a rose, embedded with beautiful little diamonds, "and I said yes."

"I love Rose, Mr. and Mrs. Hale," Emmett said, sincere and serious for once. "And when we go the college, I want us to go as husband and wife."

Everyone stared at them. Then Lillian spoke.

"So you're not pregn–?"

Rosalie didn't even let her finish her sentence. "Shit, mom! Can't an eighteen year old girl announce she's getting married without everyone jumping to conclusions anymore?" She stood up, looking upset.

"Sorry, hon." Lillian seemed relieved, despite it all. "I'm sorry . . . Emmett McCarty Swan." She faced him, with an intimidating expression. "You better take good care of my Rose." Then she hugged them both with a little squeal.

"Emmett, you make my princess suffer even a bit, and I'll make sure you don't see the light again," David said seriously, before embracing them.

Emmett gulped at the threat, but then grinned.

"So it's official then?" Alice asked.

They nodded, and we both squealed. "OMG!" Alice exclaimed. "We have so much to do! Planning and shopping!"

I hugged Rosalie after Alice did the same, and we all had a girly moment.  
>Jasper was next. "Em, bro," he started seriously, then smiled, "welcome to the family!" He laughed. "I think you must be the only one who can handle her, really, and she you – so you guys better take care of each other." Jasper and Emmett had a manly hug.<br>The rest of the evening was spent chatting away. In the end, the wedding was scheduled for March the 21st, giving us four months to plan. They planned it in the Spring Week Vacation so they could leave to Paris for their honeymoon.

Everyone started leaving, and by ten, it was just Edward and me in the living room.

"I'll see you tomorrow, love," he whispered in my ear.

I gave him a goodbye hug. "I'll miss you," I sighed, leaning on his chest.

"Same here." He gave me a kiss, and I returned it with much enthusiasm.

Soon, his tongue was running across my bottom lip, asking for permission.

Just as I was opening my mouth, somebody fake coughed. I turned to see my dad and wanted to groan. _What is it with people interrupting us everytime we kiss?_

"Edward, remember to say hi to Carlisle and Esme from my, please," he said, as a firm way of farewell.

Edward nodded, kissed my forehead, and then left.

As soon as the front door shut, my dad asked: "So you and Edward, eh?"

I blushed. "_Dad_," I whined.

"Bella, I'm your father," he reminded me, raising his eyebrows.

"I know, I know." I felt myself smile. "He's my boyfriend, dad." Then I escaped to my room before he could grill me any further.

"Boyfriend? . . ." I heard him repeat, as I closed the door to my room.

I took a long shower, and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

*** Next day ***

I woke up early – six forty-five – and discovered that it was pretty warm for Forks today. Getting out of bed, I decided to put on some black shorts and a printed silver cheetah blouse – with sandals.

Because I had nothing better to do really, I straightened my hair myself and even did my make-up. _Alice would be so proud of me_. I turned around as it hit me. _Where is she?  
><em>

Emmett was sitting at the dining table, with a pop tart when I reached him. "W'sup li'l, sis?" he asked, through a mouth full of food.

"Look up," I said sarcastically, "and you'll find out."

My phone vibrated with a text from Edward. I checked it immediately.

_Hey love, drive yourself to school. Cya there – E.  
><em>

I was instantly confused. "Ready, Em?" I asked distractedly, wondering what was going on.

"Sorry sis gotta go and pick up Rose," he answered. "Can you go yourself?"

I nodded, and he left.

Getting into the car was weird for me after a while of not driving it. I drove slowly, immersed in thought. _Alice didn't come _. . . _Edward didn't pick me up_ . . . Somehow, those two facts felt connected.

Reaching the school, I could see Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett – but no Alice or Edward.

I joined them, and after the usual greetings, we lapsed into silence: waiting for the rest of our friends. The warning bell rang, yet none of us made to move, but when the tardy bell rang in five minutes, it really was time to go.

We were just about to give up, moving, when the silver _Volvo _appeared in the parking lot. They were here – and they were going to give me an explanation.

None of them seemed to be getting out the car, and I fumed quietly. _Something is up – but what?_

**A/N: Hey guys, imma give u a sneak peak of next chappie since a lot of ppl reviewed and we passed 100th reviews loves y'all and keep reviewing!**

**Alice P.O.V.**

This was so not cool . . . _How the hell are we supposed to tell them?_

**Edward P.O.V.**

I don't know what he was thinking doing it, but he is _not _going to get away with it, that's for sure . . .

**Tanya P.O.V.**

They thought they were so smart . . . Well, they were definitely wrong. That had just been the beginning.

_Get ready, Bella Swan, what comes next is going to be so much worse._

**Jacob P.O.V.**

_What the fuck! Stupid Munchkin! _Did she honestly think she was going to get away with making me look like an idiot in front of everyone by punching me? If she did . . . _Let the games begin_.

_Oh, sweet Bella, I'm sure your boyfriend already knows what's coming for you . . . _

* * *

><p><strong>AN:okay guys hope you like te chappie sorry for taking so long to post is just i got testes and right now im on spring break for a week idk when i'll update thanks so muc for reviewing and keep them coming as always lots of luvz**

**-angie**


	12. evil plans and epic fail?

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! Miss me? Cause I missed y'all… anyways I want to thank all of the alerts and Favorite and of coarse my amazing peeps that reviewed: **lionandthelamb98, Krystina AVO, NeverEndingImagination1210, anon, LivingInTheMomentNow, aiceboo, Nellie, cutiepie14, noshitsherlock123, Meandyoureally… **thank y'all so much guys for reviewing, I miss all of those that did not reviewed I know the chappie probably sucked, I'm sorry for leaving you a cliff hanger but I think the suspense is good plus your gonna want to have more right?... okay please read the A/N at the bottom is really important! This chappie is waay longer than any other chapt and I think it will be the longest one… unless I see more reviews… enjoy and here it goes..**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing S.M owns everything, I'm just having fun entertaining others!**

***review please***

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11<strong>

**Edward P.O.V.**

I smiled to myself after Bella had closed the door. It was funny how intimidating her dad appeared sometimes, what with him being the Chief and all.

Climbing into my precious _Volvo_, I revved up the car and pulled smoothly out of Bella's drive. Of course, the moment I had done so, my cell phone started to ring.

"Hello, Alice," I greeted my sister unenthusiastically, "What do you want?"

"Dear brother," was her way of greeting. "I need you to get home and _pronto_!"

"What happened?"

"Just get here!" And that's all I got before she hung up.

__

_What the _F _is up? _Immersed in thought, I sped up to about ninety five mph. I was at my house in record time.

When I saw Alice, she was hiding behind a small bush, on the front porch. She caught me looking and gestured frantically for me to join her.

Running over, my question died in my throat when my eyes fell upon a very familiar black car and motorcycle . . . I knew whose those were immediately.

"Edward!" she gasped, hugging me. "Thank God you're here!"

"What are _they _doing at our house?" I questioned, glancing again at the car and motorbike.

She rolled her eyes at my apparent stupidity. "What do you think for, Ed?"

I sighed, because I did know. "Come on," I muttered. "Let's go see how mom and dad are taking it."

The moment we had walked in through the doors, Esme yelled, from the living room. "Edward Anthony Cullen, and Alice Mary Cullen – get yourselves over here _now_!"

We walked in, and Alice gave me a knowing look. Sitting on the couch was Principle Greene with none other than . . . the _dog_ known by the name of Jacob Black.

"Mr. Greene came here to tell us what happened today," our dad, Carlisle began, sounding annoyed.

"Really?" Alice was as innocent as ever, as she and I sat on a separate couch opposite them. "What happened today?"

"Wouldn't you know, Mini-Much?" Jacob replied sarcastically. I could see a bruise on his nose and half of his left cheek, and it gave me some satisfaction.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" Alice yelled, making to stand up.

"Language, Alice," Esme reprimanded her calmly, which wasn't good. "Calm down and sit down."

I still wasn't saying anything.

"Why don't we get the super star Q.B. to tell us?" Jacob smirked at me, but then pulled an innocent expression when the adults turned to face him. He had stood up.

That's when my temper got the best of me.

I stood up too, took a couple of steps toward him . . . and then delivered a punch right to his eye, making him curse.

He retaliated, and the next thing I knew, we were in a full-on fight.

I knocked him to the ground with a kick in the shins, and he pulled me down with him, so we were both on the floor.

"ENOUGH!" Carlisle roared, and the next words that came out of his mouth scared the crap out of me – seriously. "If you don't calm down, you're going to be sent to your Aunt Sasha's!"

Alice gasped. "Daddy!"

+ flash back +

_Mom and dad had taken us to Italy with them for a convention they needed to attend. They left us with dad's sister, Sasha._

__

_Alice and I stood at the front of her house for ages, waiting for her to open the door. When she finally did, we were facing a tall lady with blonde hair that she had pulled into such a tight bun, it looked painful. Her eyes seemed golden, and piercing – like she could see through you. Dressed in a simple long sleeved turtleneck blouse with a black skirt to her ankles, she still looked intimidating. "Come in," she said._

__

_We entered her house, which was full of expensive china and old-looking portraits._

"_Listen brats," she said, the moment she had shut the door. "No touching anything, walking around, or making silly noises or you _will regret it_." And with that, she walked away, picking up a Bible on her way out._ Religious woman. 

"_Edward, you wanna play a game?" Alice asked, interrupting my thoughts._

_I nodded, immediately excited._

"_Dress-up and makeovers!" she squealed, clapping her hands._

_I rolled my eyes, my excitement dying. "How about this," I proposed. "You play over there for a while, and I play here!" I took my toy lamb out of my pocket – the one Bella have me for Valentine's Day. (I gave her a cool lion, like me.)_

"_Okay! But be quiet – Auntie Sasha said no noise or walking about!" she whispered, scared._

_I thought about it for a second, and then nodded in agreement. Plonking myself on the carpet, I sat there staring at my lamb, while Alice painted her nails and then changed clothes from the little bag she had brought._

_Getting bored, I stood up and started walking the way Aunt Sasha had gone._

"_Edward, what are you doing?" Alice half-whispered, half-yelled._

_I shrugged and kept going, clutching my lamb to my chest. She followed me and we entered in to the most amazing room ever. One side of the wall was filled with replica paintings of the artists I had heard dad talk about: Van Gogh, Pablo Picasso and Leonardo Da Vinci. On the other side, there were family pictures going back _ages_. There was also a collection of old newspapers._

_The other wall in the room was filled with magazines of clothes – something I just didn't expect from Auntie. After all, she always dressed in dark boring colours, or perhaps white. There was a mannequin by it, with a full outfit and everything needed to make clothes._

_Alice rushed over there immediately._

_What caught my eye, though, was the most beautiful black piano in the last corner. There was a small selection of notes, and dad had taught me to play, so I walked over. Admiring it for a moment, I then started playing._

_So engrossed in the music I was making, I didn't notice Aunt Sasha until she had come in. I stopped playing immediately._

"_What do you little brats think you're doing?" she yelled. "Let go of my sewing collection!" Reaching Alice, she grabbed her arm. "Just look at how you're dressed," she hissed, trying to pull her out of the door._

_Alice yanked herself back and hit the mannequin, knocking it to the ground. It broke with the impact._

_Aunt just stared at it in shock for a moment. "Let's go," she then said. "And who said you could touch my piano?" she addressed me._

_I jumped away from it instantly, like I had electrocuted._

_She took Alice up to her room, I think, and minutes later, they were back._

_Now Alice was dressed like a smaller version of Sasha. She looked both terrified and terrifying._

_Sasha now walked over to me. She snatched the little lamb out of my grip, and when I made to take it back, grabbed two of the legs with the other hand._

"_No! Please! Don't pull the leg – you'll break it!" I begged, watching as she tore the legs off my little lamb. _Please! _I yelled in my mind._

_She laughed, and then dropped my broken lamb onto the floor beside Alice's shredded favourite dress. "That is just the beginning. You touch anything else and it will be worse."_

+ flash back +

Needless to say, we hurried to call our parents on the small mobiles we had been given. They fives my lamb, and Alice got a new dress, but we learnt that that woman was pure evil. 

I did not want to return to that place _ever again_. At this moment, I was actually prepared to beg for my dad to not send us there again. 

Thankfully, the look on my face was enough. 

"Okay," he nodded, and then turned to Alice first. "Alice, I want all five of your credit cards, your cell phone, and car keys. No visits from your friends or boyfriend and no going out of the house unless it is for school or I have approved first. Yes, that includes shopping and this is for two months." 

She looked on the verge of tears but took it all out and handed it over. 

"Edward." Now he was looking at me. "Both credit cards." 

I handed them over. 

"Same to you in terms of friends and girlfriends coming in or you going out. No piano, no music and no video-games for two months too." 

I cringed, but kept reminding myself this wasn't as bad as going over to Italy and staying with Sasha. That made me nod. 

"And –" he spoke over Alice, who was about to protest at something, "He's only allowed his car keys because how else are you supposed to get to school?" 

She huffed, but agreed to it. 

"Wait!" Now Jacob the Jerk had something to say. "That's all you're going to do for them for almost breaking my face?" 

"Mr. Black, please be quiet," Principle Greene said. "You two will be having after school detention all week starting Monday," he then told us.

Jacob looked satisfied now. _Little beg_ . . . 

"Well, I have to go now. Carlisle, thank you for helping with this," Mr. Greene got up to leave and my parents went to escort him out. 

Jacob spoke the moment we were alone. "Guess that was some punishment, eh?" He grinned. "But don't worry, this is the just the beginning." 

"What the hell do you mean?" I growled. 

"You'll find out soon enough." With another smirk, he left the room too. 

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" I yelled, about to follow him out. 

Alice grabbed my arm. "Ed, calm down," she murmured. "It's probably nothing, okay? Let's go to bed – it's been a really long day." 

I sighed and nodded after a minute. 

Lying in bed, I stared at the ceiling. What was I supposed to tell Bella? _No meetings from girlfriends_ . . . 

And I couldn't get Jacob's words out of my head.

**Alice P.O.V.**

We headed upstairs in silence. I felt restless, worried about something I couldn't quite put my finger on . . . I could have sworn that Jacob's voice and words sounded familiar to me . . . But my brain seemed to be too tired to work, and I fell asleep before I could finish trying to remember.

Things were just getting worse by the second. I woke up in the morning and looked at the clock. It was seven twenty, which meant I was late. _Absolutely great_. Pulling myself instantly to my feet, I felt excitement, but then I remembered last night's events – and my mood ended up grim. There was only one person who could make me feel better . . . 

Slipping into my dad's study room quietly – I couldn't afford to wake my parents up – I straightened up only to find myself facing Edward. 

He jumped when he saw me. "Alice, what are you doing here?" he hissed, and I looked down to see his cell clutched in his hand. 

"Same as you, dear brother," I replied. "You text Bella, I text Jaz – no one knows anything, eh?" 

He grinned. "Good idea." 

We got to work, each of us typing the fastest we had probably done before, so our parents wouldn't catch us. As soon as our texts had been sent, we dropped our cells from where we picked them up and parted ways to our rooms. 

Fifteen minutes later, we were ready to go. 

Edward was wearing jeans, a white Hollister shirt, and black Converse trainers. 

I had pulled on denim shorts, a brown top with a mid-sweater, and matching sandals. Not really in the mood for anything big, my hair had been tied in messy pigtails, and my face was completely devoid of any make-up. I looked like crap. Peering into the mirror at my reflection, I sighed at the dark circles under my eyes, and slid on my cheetah print sunglasses. 

"Ready?" Edward asked. He himself wasn't looking much better, exhaustion clear on his face. To be honest, we both looked tired and sick. 

I just nodded wearily, dreading the day. 

The tension in the car was so thick you could quite literally have cut it with a knife; we were both nervous about what Jacob had in store for us today. Edward and I both knew that he would try and get 'payback', but what was nagging at me even more was where I had heard Jacob's words before. 

As we approached the school, my train of thought came to an abrupt halt. Edward pulled into the almost empty parking lot, but there, waiting for us, were Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Bella – who was looking very good, I may add. 

My brother had cut the engine, but none of us were making a move. We knew what was coming, and personally, I didn't want to face it.

This was so not cool . . . _How the hell are we supposed to tell them?_

I sighed. "Well, let's get this over and done with!" I said, opening the door and stepping outside.

**Edward P.O.V.**

We had just arrived at school, but neither Alice nor I made a move to get out of the car. 

"Well, let's get this over and done with!" she exclaimed, putting on a brave face as she got out. 

I sighed slightly, feeling really bad for her. We both looked terrible today, but she was much more noticeable. Her preppy side had been lost completely, and without any bounce, she just didn't feel like Alice. 

I followed suit eventually and got out of the car myself, walking over to our friends. Bella was looking breath-taking as always, but she wore both an upset and worried expression as I approached her. I may have even slowed down. 

"Edward Anthony Cullen and Alice Marie Cullen! Get your asses over here _right now _and tell us why your late!" she yelled. 

_Oh, how I love this woman_. I was about to smile for the first time in the day, when Jacob passed us on his motorbike. 

"You Cullens actually showed up!" He laughed loudly, while he parked his bike on the other side of the parking lot. 

Everyone except Alice and I stared at him in confusion. 

I glared, but he just smirked at me and turned to look at Bella. As I watched, he gave her a wink, before sloping off towards the school building.

That pissed me off like nothing else. I don't know what he was thinking doing it, but he was _not _going to get away with it, that's for sure . . . My hands clenched into fists, but there was suddenly a small hand rubbing circles on my arm. 

"Edward, calm down . . ." I turned and faced Bella's worried face. "Can both of you please explain what happened?" she pleaded. "Why did Jacob yell that? Why are you both late?" 

Jasper was looking at Alice with a similar concern, and all the others seemed to share his feelings. 

"Guys," Alice explained, "we got into trouble, okay? You see, as soon as we arrived back home yesterday, we found Principal Greene there with Black. They had told our parents what happened at lunch, and Jacob got all snitching, so Edward argued." She sighed and gave me a disapproving look. "They ended up fighting, which stopped when dad threatened to send us to Aunt Sasha –" 

Everyone gasped at her words. 

"Wait, so Jacob told on y'all?" Rose demanded. "What a sissy . . . Oh, I should have just punched him too." She cracked her knuckles menacingly as she finished. 

"Man, Black is so off my team," Emmett stated firmly. "He is not stepping even a foot on the playing fields from now on and –" 

"That's not it," I muttered grimly, interrupting him. "We're not allowed to go out of the house of receive any visits, for two months. Our phones have been confiscated and we have after school detention for the week." 

"WHAT?" They all yelled at once. 

"Hey, it was that or paying a visit to dear old Sasha," I added, making them all stiffen. 

Emmett shuddered. He had met her one time – my parent's anniversary party – and trust me, it had _not _been pretty. Let's just say that Sasha, cake and Emmett _don't _mix well together. 

"Guys, we should head to class, we're already fifteen minutes later," Bella said, tugging on my hand. "We can talk about this at lunch, can't we? See you then!" she yelled to the others, pulling me into the building. But the moment we were in, she surprised me by stopping. 

I was about to ask her what was wrong, but she spoke before I could. 

"That's not all, is it?" She asked, looking directly into my eyes. "Edward," she added, when I didn't reply immediately, "what happened?" 

I decided to play dumb. "What do you mean?" 

"I'm not stupid," she said, exasperated. "I know you well enough to know that you're hiding something . . . What did Jacob say last night?" 

She knew me so well. 

Deciding that there was no chance of hiding it now, I sighed. "He said something about watching out for more – apparently, what happened yesterday was just the beginning." Bella nodded, so I continued, clasping her hand in mine. "I know this is going to sound crazy but I don't want to lose y–" 

"Shh." She put a finger to my lip, effectively cutting my sentence short. "Edward, like I said, I promise you won't lose me, okay? Just keep trusting me . . . I love you, you know," she added at the end, smiling before she tiptoed to give me a kiss. 

"I love you too," I mumbled against her lips. 

Bella was right – and I had to trust her on it: _Nothing can separate us?_

. . . _Right?  
><em>

**Bella P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe that Jacob had actually gone and snitched on my boyfriend and bestfriend. Had that been some sort of payback? Even so, what for? _Edward hasn't done anything wrong to him_, I thought, which was surprisingly true. _Neither has Alice – well, apart from the part where she punched him in front of the school_, I reminded myself. But he had deserved that one, so I decided it didn't really count.

Right now, I was sitting in my Spanish class, thinking the events of this week through. What had Jacob meant by getting back at us? What was he planning? 

The rest of the day passed luckily quietly, with the exception of mostly everyone staring at either me or my friends. Gossip just never ended at Forks High. 

"Bella," Alice said, either oblivious to the looks, or not bothered, as we walked to the cafeteria, "will you help me and Rose for the Halloween party? It's in two weeks, and if we go shopping this weekend, we can also check out Rose's wedding dress." 

"Sure," I agreed. "But this time, _please _let me choose my own costume." 

The others chuckled at the desperation in my tone, and even Alice gave a small smile. "Fine," she sighed, like it was really a terrible thought. 

I grinned at her and took Edward's hand as we entered the cafeteria. 

A hush fell through the students, and it was actually unbelievable. It was like some sort of a High School movie, with _practically everyone _stopping what they were doing and looking up or even turning to look at us. 

"Will they ever quit staring?" Alice asked, sounding as annoyed as I felt. 

Out of my peripheral, I saw Rose release Em's hand and march up to the front of the cafeteria. 

"Babe?" Emmett asked, but she was gone. 

"What is she up to now?" Jasper muttered, sounding both curious and worried. 

"Argh. I think I know," Edward mumbled. 

We all stared at her, as she reached the front, and grabbed a chair to stand up on. "Okay, listen!" she almost-shouted, to get the attention of everyone. "And listen clear! I want to be able to _eat my lunch at least _without being glared or stared at, so if you have an 'effin problem with me, I suggest you come and say it to my face!" She let that sink in, glaring around at everyone, her beautiful features menacing, before continuing. "I am seriously tired of seeing you stare at us all like that, so y'all just get go and get yourselves a life, okay?" 

I'm pretty sure my eyes were not the only one widened in both admiration and both shock. Everyone looked stunned at her declaration, and nobody moved until Tanya stood up and walked over to her, her clique following like pets. 

Sensing the arrival of something bad, me and Alice were immediately there to back up Rosalie. The guys obviously weren't as observant, and stayed where they were. 

"Well, if we _do_ have a problem with you, what can you gonna do about it?" Tanya sneered. 

"Oh, Tanya," Rosalie's cold voice was sending chills up my spine, especially coupled with her infamous 'death glare', "the question is not what I _can _do, but what I _can't _do with you." 

Tanya's composure slipped for a moment, but then it was back. "Whatever," she replied, smirking with some secret of her own, as she left, Jessica and Lauren trailing behind her pathetically. 

"Well, who's hungry then?" Rosalie asked calmly, walking over to the shocked guys, leaving me and Alice standing in our positions staring at her back. 

We got our lunch and settled ourselves at our usual table. People weren't staring at us much now, after Rosalie's announcement, but there was tension in the air as we ate our food in silence. 

"So, uh, Rose, what was that exactly?" Alice asked casually. 

"I just got tired of being stared at like I had two heads or something," she replied, equally casual, with a shrug. 

"Anyway, so about last night," Emmett seemed serious at first, but then he started snickering. "Aunt Sasha?" 

"Shut up, Em," Edward muttered. "You know how that woman is pure evil." He shuddered, and I rubbed circles on his arm, which made him smile. 

"True that," Emmett replied, nodding. "She hates me." 

"She hates everyone," Alice corrected, and the bell rang a moment after she had said it. 

We said our goodbyes for the time being and parted ways to our classes, Edward and I walking hand in hand. 

Biology passed slowly, without much talking between us. For some reason, today felt different and there was a thing . . . I felt like something bad was coming. The rest of the day passed quickly, though, and I was starting to relax in Theatre. 

"Hey guys! Welcome back!" the teacher said enthusiastically. "Today we'll be starting rehearsals for Romeo and Juliet and you know what? I want to start with the kiss scene today!" She turned to me and Edward, who were looking presumably apprehensive. "Why, you may ask? Because I want to see how well y'all work together. Come on, Edward and Bella – onto the stage!" 

Edward and I exchanged looks, before walking up. 

Funnily enough, once I got into it, I was able to ignore the whole class staring at us, and just said my memorised lines like I meant them. When they came out of my mouth, I realised how true most of them would be, if Edward and I were ever in this situation. All too soon, it was the kiss.

Edward took the initiative and leaned down to kiss me, and scratch _ignoring_ my audience – I had forgotten there was anybody else but him and I in the room, until I heard wolf-whistles and chuckles. 

We pulled apart to see our friends were smirking. Meanwhile, Tanya and Jacob were glaring daggers at Edward and I, and our teacher clapped loudly. 

"Magnifique!" she praised us, actually wiping away some tears from her eyes. "Amazing, wonderful, perfecto! I don't know how to describe it – you people have such chemistry!" 

I smiled at her, despite myself, and was sure Edward was doing so too. We nodded, and went back to our seats in happy spirits. 

The rest of the class was spent choosing costumes, and going over parts, until Jacob asked loudly: "So what about Paris?" 

Our teacher glanced at him. "What about him? He's just a side character essentially, and Juliet doesn't love him in the end, so that's it," she replied. 

Jacob didn't seem satisfied with her answer, but he shrugged anyway. 

The last bell rang for the end of class, and Alice was up immediately. "C'mon guys, let's go!" she said, pushing Jasper, Emmett and Rose out of the door. 

"Edward, coming?" I asked. 

"Oh, Bella, can you hold on for a second? I gotta go to the toilet," he said. 

I nodded, and he left. 

It had been almost ten minutes since Edward left, and I was wondering what was going on by this point. _Where is he?_ Suddenly, my cell phone buzzed, with a text from an unknown number. 

_Wanna know what your bf's doin'? Come 2 bathroom hallway_. 

What? I thought, then shaking my head. _Nah, whoever this is, is lying to me_. I sat there for a while, trying to ignore the text, but eventually curiosity got the better of me. Plus, it had been a really long time and I wanted to find out what was going on with Edward. 

I got up, and walked down the hallway quietly, my heart beating quickly as I dreaded what I would find. 

Then I saw it. 

Edward – against a wall – while Tanya kissed him. 

_No, that's not right_. My confused brain couldn't make any sense of it, and I was frozen to the spot. _He wouldn't. Edward loves me_ . . . I was about to stalk up to them and ask for answers, but someone grabbed my arm before I could and a hand came over my mouth. They pulled me away from Edward and Tanya . . .

**Tanya P.O.V.**

Bella thought she could rub her relation with my Edward in my face? Well, we'd see if she'd still be sure of that when she saw what Jake and I had prepared for her and Eddie. 

I texted Jacob. _Yu ready? Txt her – he's coming out_. 

His reply came almost instantly. _Ya, I already did. Be ready – yu know what 2 do_. 

Oh I knew alright. Spotting Edward come out of the toilet, I ran over to him. "Edward!" Not giving him a chance, I threw my arms around his stiff body, hugging him tightly. 

"Tanya, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed, trying to push me off, but not hurting me. Oh, Edward, and his _chivalry_ . . . I was going to use it to my advantage today. 

"Edward, you know you want me too," I murmured in his ear, trailing my fingers up his arm. 

"You're just with Nerdella 'cause you feel sorry for her." My fingers tangled themselves in his hair, and I pressed my lips to his neck, waiting . . . My cell buzzed, and that was the sign. I knew she was watching now. Straightening up, I kissed Edward fully on the lips, carefully angling myself so it seemed like his arms around me to push me off, were actually pulling me closer. 

_Bella, Bella, Bella. Getting the start of what you deserve, eh? _I thought, as I heard Jacob grab her and pull her over to where the second part of our plan would be acted out. 

"What the hell, Tanya?" Edward gave me a harsh shove, and this time I allowed myself to step away. "You're so out of your mind! I love Bella – get that through your head, okay?" he growled. 

"And does she love you?" I smirked. 

He gave me a confused look, but his eyes were burning with rage. "What kind of a question is that? Of course she loves me," he said firmly. 

"Really?" I made myself sound as innocent as I could. "Then why is she with Jacob at this precise moment?" 

"She is not," he hissed. "And I'm leaving." He walked away – in the right direction – and I followed him until he reached Jacob and Bella. 

Finally he was doing something right. I watched, satisfied, at how it looked pretty genuine. He could pass off pressing her body against the wall, and him crushing her lips as desperation and lust. 

I was about to make my comment, smirking victoriously, when Edward growled. 

Focusing again on them, I felt like throwing something across the hall. Jacob was still trying to kiss Bella, but she was punching his back and quite obviously trying to kick him away. _Can you do anything right? _I thought at Jacob in anger. 

Edward was by their side in an instant, punching Jacob in the back so he released Bella. Then he grabbed his collar and kicked him in the groin, making him fall to the ground. "Stay away from my girlfriend, you bastard," he threatened darkly, taking Bella's hand and leaving without another glance at me, while I stood in shock.

**Jacob P.O.V.**

Why did Edward get to kiss Bella all the time? I was thinking. She was just so . . . _fucking eatable_. 

I texted Tanya back as soon as I saw Bella get out of the English room. She stopped when she saw Edward and Tanya 'kissing', and I could tell by her expression, that she was going to cry. As she made to walk over to them, I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the other side, making sure sure it was where Edward would see our 'kiss.' 

"Jacob? Jacob, let me go!" she hissed at me, trying to pull her arm out of my grip. 

"Bella, c'mon, baby," I murmured, turning us around so she was pushed against the wall. "Edward doesn't have to find out," I said, pressing my body to hers. 

"Ja–" I cut off her protest the moment I heard footsteps, and attacked her mouth with mine. She froze at first, seemingly in shock, and I took full advantage of it, grinding my hips against hers. Unfortunately, that brought her back. 

She put her hands on my chest, trying to push me off, and punched me, but I carried on, determined to pull this through. That's when I felt a much stronger punch on my back, and turned around. I was met with the angry face of Edward, and would have retaliated, had he not knocked me down with a hard blow to my crotch. I doubled up in pain, and could only watch as he and Bella left, leaving behind Tanya and I.

This was not going to be easy, I knew, but I was really pissed off right now. _Bella, you will be mine – the easy or hard way_ . . .

**Edward P.O.V.**

I pulled Bella out with me, unable to speak. How dare Jacob touch my girl? How dare he? "Bella, love," I said concerned, when we reached my car, "are you okay?" I clutched her head in my hands, meeting her gaze. 

"You really care?" she whispered, confusing me. 

"What? Of course I do, Bella!" My tone was louder now, with worry. 

"Really?" She sounded slightly sarcastic. "That's not what I saw. All I did see was my "boyfriend" kissing his ex . . . And then Jacob tried sticking his tongue down my throat! What am I supposed to make from that?" she demanded, evidently frustrated. 

"Bella, let me explain," I pleaded gently. "Please." 

"Okay." She nodded, breaking away from my grasp and folding her arms over her chest. "Then tell me what happened, because I received a freaking text saying my boyfriend is with someone, and when I went to see, _he was_!" 

"Bella, as soon as I got out of the toilets, Tanya attacked me," I murmured. "I don't know what is going on, but you have to believe me." 

She sighed. "Really?" 

"Really," I whispered, taking her hand in mine again and squeezing it. "You're the only one I love and no one else can take that place." 

She kissed me as a means of reply, and I welcomed her lips. They were soft and smooth, not wet and sticky with lipstick like Tanya's. 

My lips grew more urgent against hers – I needed her so much right now – and I pulled open the door of car, letting her fall onto the seat. Our mouths didn't separate, me keeping a tight hold of her body as I landed carefully, straddling her small body. 

My erection must have grinded against her; because she let out the sexiest moan I had ever heard. Wrapping her legs around my waist, she pulled me closer to her, and her body moved sensuously as we kissed again. 

I moaned at the utter heat radiating off her body, and was in the process of my kissing my way down her neck when . . . 

"Cough cough!" Someone – or should I just say: _Rosalie _– interrupted us. 

Pulling away from a blushing Bella reluctantly, I groaned as I was faced with all four of our friends. 

"Well, well, well," Emmett said, smirking. "What do we have here? My sister and bestfriend dry humping each other in a car. It's quite disturbing," he added at the end. 

"Shut up, Em," Bella and I said at the same time. 

"Didn't I always teach you better, little sis?" he said, mock seriously, but definitely still teasing. "Always remember protection." 

Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice were snickering. 

"OMG, Edward, what caused this in you?" Alice asked, giggling. 

I rolled my eyes as I straightened up. "I'll tell you later." 

"Oh, okay." She turned to Bella sadly, who was awkwardly half in, half out of the car. "Bella, I'm sorry but we've got to cancel our plans because I'm grounded, remember?" 

"Sure, Alice," Bella replied. 

"Well, gotta head to detention," Alice sighed. "Come on, Edward. Talk to you later, Bella." 

"I love you," I whispered to Bella, giving her a final kiss. 

"Bleurgh! Get a room or something!" Emmett snickered. 

I rolled my eyes again. 

*** Halloween Two Weeks Later ***

**Bella P.O.V.**

Tonight was the day of the Halloween party at school. Esme and Carlisle had agreed on letting Alice and Edward go, and we all had our costumes.

Rosalie was going as Barbie from _Toy Story 3_ and Emmett as Ken from the same movie. I have to admit, they still managed to look good despite their slightly ridiculous ideas. When Emmett started singing "I'm a Barbie girl," I had such a huge laughing fit, my throat hurt a little after.

Alice looked like an adorable, but still hot version of _Tinkerbell _with Jasper accompanying her as a solider.

Edward was a very sexy vampire, I must say, and I was dressed as a witch.

"You look beautiful tonight, Bella," he complimented, smiling when he saw me. 

I just blushed as a response. 

Since the day of Tanya's thing, we hung around together more and our trust had grown loads as a result. Of course, or relationship was closer than ever – I think the day when our friends caught us gave us a whole 'nother connection. I mean, we hadn't yet made love or anything close, but he had come over to my house several times – sneaking out of his – and spent countless nights. 

"What are you thinking?" he asked me, as we all sat around our indicated table. 

"Just stuff," I shrugged. 

"Bella." He sighed, frustrated; he hated it when I didn't tell him what I was in my mind. 

I just smiled, amused. "Let's dance," I said, grabbing his hand and giving it a tug. 

"I thought you hated dancing . . ." he told me, as I led him over to the dance floor and he held me in his warm arms. 

"When it's not with you," I said, honestly, making him smile 

He leaned his head down, and I let our foreheads meet, caught in his hypnotic gaze. My eyes closed peacefully, and he chuckled. 

Life was okay – more than okay, actually – and Jacob and Tanya hadn't tried anything else. But I knew this wasn't the end of it. I didn't really want to tell Edward, but someone was always leaving me a note and rose inside my bag after theatre. 

They all ended up in the trash but got me worried was who it was. It couldn't be Jacob, could it?

I didn't think so . . . They always went like this:

- _Dear Bella,_

_You're so sweet and innocent, but I've kept watching you and know that's not what you are . . . You see this rose? It's beautiful to look at, isn't it? But when you hold it close, the harsh thorns are ready there to hurt. That's how you are – sweet and tempting at first, but as soon as someone touches you, you harm them. Let go of him, girl, or things won't be pretty . . ._

_- Sincerely, me_

Some were worse, some not as harsh, but they all meant the same thing. The person wanted me to let go of Edward, but that was the one thing I just couldn't do. I love him too much for that. 

I didn't know who it was, but find out, I would. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hey guys long chappie! I know is not that good is just kindda a filler, so who is giving Bella the cards and the roses? is it really jacob? what are Jacob and Tanya planning? well things will get better after this chapter review plz... links to pictures are on the bottm of my profile... review and go check out my two other stories plzz... okay so I think I finally got a beta and I will start working with her... thank you Krystina avo, idk what i woul do with out a friendpal like you :] so um okay i can only update once a month for know cuz im really busy with school plus I sprained my ankle :( i know i'm such a klutz and tripped over my two own feet... anyways i need ideas of what Jacob and Tanya sould do so sum help of evil plans lol... okay thank you for reading i'll update asap... so plz review... my stories will be reviewed in order of whichever gets more reviews so y'kno *hint***

**anyways lots of luvz god bless**

**-Angie :]**


	13. last warning!

**A/N: Hey my lovelys I'm really sorry I didn't update before bt life got busy, school, tests and just life. Anyways enough with all this lame excuses. I wanna thank yhu for your support and I hope this chapter makes it up to you all.**

**Thanks to those tha reviewed: Cutipie14, Nellie, Aliceboo, meandyoureally, NeverEndingImagination1210, Krystina AVO, PrincessBellaM, EMSlove32, lmao, anon, LivingInTheMomentNow, Esme, TeamedwardxJacob...tnx guys**

**big shout out to PrincessBellaM for the amazing idea :] and to my Beta Krystina AVO-she's amazng btw hon I can't upload them right now because still dn't fix my computer -_- ik ...anyways excuse mistakes plz**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot :]

* * *

><p>B pov<p>

It had been three weeks since the halloween party, thank-god Edward's and Alice's punishment had been called off last week. We were outside waiting for the bell to ring for school.

It was mid-November and in two days it would be Thanksgiving "hey peeps we are going to do your fittings tomorrow for our wedding" Rose squealed, Alice and me had been helping her sketch her drea dress with the colors she liked.

The family was ecstatic about the wedding, it was just month away and to tell you the truth it really was. Jasper had ask Alice if they wanted to put a date to their wedding and agreed a month after Rose's wedding. I was a little sad knowing that Edward had not even propose to me, but I wasn't worried I knew that everyting will be ok.

The only bad thing was those stupid cards and roses, they kept leaving them in my bag it worried me but I paid not attention to it and of coarse I said nothing about it to nobody.

"Well I think its going to be great I love the color you choose it totally goes with you and Em" I said, teasing Em knowing that he has no idea what colors and theme Rose had choosen.

"awe come on babe tell me please" he pouted, Rose only smirk "sis? Allie bear?" he pleaded, I almost gave in...Almost but trust me Rose would kill me "nope" I said popping the 'p'.

Everyone laugh at Emmetts pleads, the bell rang we said our goodbyes and went to our classes.

My morning classes were boring, I was taking my notes when a paper ball landed on my desk. I raised my head to see who had trhown it, yup the idiot of Mike.

He waved and wink at me, I rolled my eyes at his pathetic attempts to copy Edward's way, he couldn't copy him even if he went to china and came back.

I saw Alice snicker beside me "he will never learn will he" she laughed harder this time causing the teacher to glare at her, but she kept on laughing.

Spanish came next and it was fun; Emmett craking jokes and Mr. Gonzales laughing at his stupidity. "dude I know how to say a joke in spanish" he told the teacher "oh really okay go ahead" he smirk.

"okay...um porque la gallina cruzo la calle?" **(why did the chiken cross the road] ** I wanted to laugh and I could see the rest of the gang too but it wasn't because of the joke but how Emmett look so happy.

"porque" Mr. Gonzales ask grinning [why?] "porque queria lleguar al otro lado" [because he wanted to get to the other side] Emmett burst out laughing.

I couldn't stop my own giggles to scape so I just burst out laughing, but I think Em thought we were laughing at his lame joke.

The rest of the class was gone by fast; Em and Rose kept talking about their wedding-or should I say Em trying to get info about it.

Alice and Jas kept making goo goo eyes at each other and whispering each other and sending notes they look seriously cute.

While Edward and me just hold hands with each other, I could see Tanya glaring at me from the other side. If looks could kill, I would probably be dead by now.

I still had no idea what she was planning against me or Edward but I wasn't fazed that easy. What worried me were those notes but like always they landed on the restroom trash.

Class finally finished, we all stood up and were walking out when I felt someone put their foot out and I tripped. I closed my eyes waiting for the ground to hit me, but a pair of strong arms caught me just in time "hah your plan fail like everything you do!" Alice smirk at Tanya.

Tanya just huffed and left, we kept laughing until we arrived at the cafeteria, silense spread trhough out as we all step inside. But this time the attention wasn't directed to me- which I was thankful for.

"Emmett finally gonna settle down"

"tapping that ass"

"awe yall two make a cute couple"

"I'm sure she will look like a queen with her dress"

Girls and guys commented to one another or to Rose or Em. Rose just nodded while Em smiled and glare at some of the commentaries. Rumor whas that Rose and Em had hooked up and he had gotten her pregnat and my dad Charlie had made my dear brother be a 'reaponsable men' and marry.

I know craziest rumor, but that's Forks for 'ya. We sat in our normal table and ate and joke around like usual "hey guys I gotta go to the restroom" I said laughing, Emmett had just finish saying a funny joke.

Alie turn to look at me "want us to go?" I knew she was worried about something but wouldn't say what. "no its okay" I stood up and walked towards the restroom leaving my friends a little worried.

I was just coming inside the restroom when I heard the sound "argh. . .so gross" and more garggling sounds, was someone trhowing up?

I walked over to the mirrow to check my self, I hated being on my period because I woul freak out thinking that I was going to get a stain or somethin.

After a couple of moments the stall door open, there standing wiping her mouth with a paper towel was Tanya. She looked paler than ever, her hair was messy and her red lipstick was smudge to the sides of her mouth- she look like crap.

"What are you looking at bitch" she said in a weak tone "are you okay?" Just because I didn't like her didn't mean I couln't worry if she was okay.

She only glare at me and rolled her eyes "I'm fine bitch just some nasty food" with that said she walked out, I heard the door open but this time my pixie friend came in.

"Bella are you okay just saw Tanya get out" she looked over me making sure I was okay, I rolled my eyes at her. "yeah Al thanks but when I came in here she was. . . she was trhowing up" I said.

Alice's eyes wideed in shock "nu huh! you think she is anorexic or something?" I just shook my head "I don't know"

. . . .2 classes later. . . .

It was now time for my most dreaded class of the day, theatre it bother me that somene in there hated me so much.

It was two weeks from the perfomance of Romeo and Juliet and the teacher had order us to get the last touches of our characters; like customes, make-up, props and lines together.

I hated my scenes with Jacob, he will try to touch me any time he could get and I would just glare at him. Today was no different I spent half of the cass going over my blocking and lines with Edward and the other 20 minutes with Jacob.

Serously shoot me now "so Bella how you been?" Jake ask, his daily routine "good" I didn't even look at him "oh I'm glad so I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you lately" he scratch the back of his neck.

I turn to to look at him, he seemed truthful "oh um yea itsokay any-" he cut me off "Bella let me make it up to you? please dinner at seven tmorrow I'll pick you up" he grin.

I got pissed off, didhe realy just said that "realy Jake? are you shitting me right now why would I go with you in another reason you should stop bothering me and cut your crap with those notes and leave me the fuck alone" I whisper yelled, i could see Edward look worried from the other side of the stage.

I just shook my head in dismisal at him, he smiled weakly at me "Bella wha crap? and what notes?" he as innocently, psh I'm sure it was him "cut it out Jake the rose and notes really just get lost" I was turning around but he spun me back and lean in "I have no idea what your talking about Isabella but its okay because when I hit you won't know what hapend" he whisper in my ear.

I was stuck to the ground for a second, I saw Jake walk away smirking. Edward was walking to me looking upset "what did Black wanted" he ask angrily glaring at the back of Jake's head.

I debated with my self to say the truth "oh um apologize about being such a jerk but of course I told him to cut his b.s and he invited me to dnner with him, which I told him off" I said halfthe truth, no need for him to find out about the notes.

"I'm soo going to kick his ass" Edward groweld "Its okay Edward okay c'mon its time to go" I pulled his arm and took his hand in mine and we walked down the stage to the benches.

Alice and Rose looked at us with questioning eyes I just shook my head at them and mumbble 'I'll tell you later'. They nodded and walked out with Em and Jas who looked worried as well.

I was grabbing my bag when I tripped, I closed my eyes waiting for my face to hit the ground but instead I felt a pair of strong arms catch me. "thanks" I mumbble blushing a Edward, but he looked past me into the floor and he looked expresionless.

I was confused, I turn to see what he was seeing and there on the floor was my bag with a couple scattered books, but that's not what caught my eyes but the black Rose with a red ribbon and a white note with red writting on it.

My heart started beatting fast, I saw Edward bend over and picked both items from the floor "what is this? Bella wha the fuck is this?" he ask mad.

"Edward I- I don't know, I have been getting them for a week now but I did not wanted you to get worried" I whisper, I was glad we were alone. "why Isabella? don't you think I deserve to know?" he looked pained.

"Sorry Edward I know I should have told you" I apologize, he gave me a hug "sorry Bella for reacting that way but I love you and care for you" he kiss my forehead, I jus nodded.

"let's see what it says okay" he took the note and extended it.

_Isabella. . . Isabella _

_why oh why will you keep doing what your doing I warned you already. . ._

_this is your last chance leave Edward alone or face the consequenses for you and for him_

_you will regret it if you don't keep your eyes open because if you don't you wont know what hit you. . ._

_. . .I will make sure that you my dear Isabella pay for what you did_

_. . .with HATE. . ._

_. . . .Your WORST Nightmare _

__I felt the blood on my face drain as I re-read the note and felt Edward tense around me. I knew that this person hated me but no on is going to tear Ed and me apart.

"who is sending them to you?" Edward whisper "I don't know" he looked at me in the eyes "well were about to fin out" I saw a gleam that I had never saw in his face "no one i going to separate us"

And I knew that whatever was planning it was going to work out... just really did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay guys sooo sorry for the long delay I hope you like the chaptr so who keeps putting these notes? go check out my other stories**

**"The contract", "on our wedding" and "have I seen you before?"**

**Okay I'm out for school for the summer I'm happy so updates will come qucker every friday okay so review my lovez**

**next update next friday :]**

**-Angie**


	14. Alice!

**A/N: Hey guys go ahead yelled at me *hides behind cell phone screen* i'm so soorry I had so many fimly stuff going on I lost track of time forgive me please anyways here is next cpts which was inspire to me by all your lovely reviews anyways here it is. . .**

**Disclamer: Roses are red, violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do yhu. .. :[**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13<strong>

**Bella P.O.V.**

My mind was racing with the possibilities of who had sent the card. _Jessica? Tanya? Jacob? Mike? _Ugh, there were just so many people!

And what the hell was Edward planning to do? How was he going to try and find out who sent it to me?

We walked outside to the parking lot, where Alice and the rest of the gang were waiting impatiently.

"Bella, Edward, y'all turned up!" Alice said, as soon as she saw us. "I was wondering that maybe we could go to the–" She stopped mid-sentence, obviously seeing the tension on our faces. "What's wrong, guys?" she asked, and everyone looked up at us.

"Yeah. You guys look like you just saw a ghost," Emmett added, attempting to add humour.

"Alice, do you still have your stalker kit and stuff?" Edward asked, ignoring him.

Alice looked at him weirdly, while me and the others stared at them both in shock and confusion. "Yeah, of course," she said slowly. "How else would I find out about the next fashion show and stuff?"

Edward nodded, tight-lipped. "Good. 'Cause we're going to need your skills." And with that, he grabbed my hand, and Alice's arm, leading us over to his Volvo.

I turned back to see Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett still looking confused. "Hey! Where y'all going?" Rosalie yelled.

Too late really, because we were already in the car, and Edward was already reversing out.

Alice seemed still shocked, but she didn't offer any explanation to her brother's sudden weird behaviour. Then she started grinning.

"Okay, Ed. Who do you want me to stalk? Or, find info on?" she whispered evilly.

Edward grinned at her reflection in the rear-view mirror. "Bella," he said to me," give her the rose and the note." He pointed to his backpack.

I opened it, still confused, and took the stuff that was now all in a Ziploc bag. Don't ask me when or how Edward them into there because I had no clue.

"Uh, okay? What is this?" Alice asked, appearing puzzled as I handed her the stuff. She examined the rose and note in the bag, not taking them out.

"I want you to look for finger prints and see who's been sending them to Bella for the last couple of weeks," Edward ordered, barely controlling the anger in his tone.

Alice's eyes widened in shock. "Bella? Why didn't you say anything about this before?" she demanded.

"I . . ." I couldn't form a reply, with both their eyes on me. "I didn't want to worry you guys," I mumbled in the end.

She shook her head at me, and sighed.

Luckily for me, we had now arrived at the Cullen's Mansion.

Alice – now hyped up – and Edward got off fast, pulling me along with them. After a hurried and awkward hello to Esme, we ran up the stairs, into Alice's room.

Once in Alice's pink and black spot decorated room, Edward and I waited as she opened her gigantic walk-in-closet and walked inside, so far in, she disappeared.

Minutes later, she returned, carrying a weird looking laptop and big metal suitcase. Setting them carefully on her bed, she then headed back in and came again, now with what looked like a very high-tech scanner.

I looked at her in amazed wonder, my mouth falling open. _Where the hell did she get all this? _

"That's for me to know, and for you to not find out," she replied, to my unspoken question.

_ I said that out loud? _Oops.

"Yes Bella, you're thinking out loud," she said, as she started setting things up. "This here is my equipment. Now don't touch anything and this won't take more than an hour."

Alice opened her grey metal laptop up and plugged it into the scanner, then using some other cables for the Plasma T.V.

She then moved over to open the suitcase, which contained white powder, an odd-looking blue flash light, a microscope, beaker and God knows how many other weird things.

I followed Edward's movements as he paced back and forth, but stopped after a while, feeling dizzy.

After ten minutes of Alice working away quietly, setting things up and plugging things in, we heard the bedroom door open.

In came Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper, all of them gawking at Alice's stuff – apart from Jasper who just raised his eyebrows.

"Ooh!" Emmett said, like a little child. "What's all this?" He came forward, but before he could touch anything, Alice slapped his hand away.

"Touch this and you'll be a) dead, and b) owing me eight thousand, nine hundred and forty-five dollars," she warned.

Emmett shot back immediately, wide eyed and rubbing his hand.

"What?" we all yelled. _That is a _lot _of money_.

"What?" she repeated. "You never know what may come in the future and you might as well be prepared, right?" She said it all like it was the most normal thing in the world to have all these gadgets in her room.

"Yep, I'm lost. Can something explain to me what the hell is going on?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah." Rosalie nodded. "Why did Edward kidnap Al and B? Why does Al have all this stuff? _What is going on?"_ She took a seat next to me, still talking.

"Well . . . Let's see . . ." Edward started the story, I took over eventually and finally, Alice explained how she was going to run some tests over the note and letter.

We all sat there in silence, nobody speaking. Instead, we all just stared at one another, not knowing what we could say.

I kept on thinking . . . _Do I really want to know who's been sending those notes?_

A part of me wanted to say yes immediately, but the other part was less sure. Yes, the fear would go away, but then I'd be wondering why the person did that to me?

The hour felt like a million years, and finally came to an end.

"Got them," Alice announced. "And boy, I am not surprised. There's more than one person involved, by the way."

We nodded, telling her to continue.

"Okay, first off. Bella and Edward: _never_ touch the evidence again in the future," she reprimanded us, sounding like a mum. "It makes it really hard to work with."

Edward and I nodded dumbly.

"But lucky for you guys, I'm a genius and it worked out. I got to the bottom of it in the end." She grinned.

"Who is it?" I demanded.

She rolled her eyes as if it was obvious.

"Tanya's fingerprints appear on the rose, while Jacob's are on the note," she finally told me.

_ What? _Yes, I was slightly surprised. _Do they really hate me _that _much?_

"I knew it!" Edward yelled suddenly, making everyone jump. "That Black is so going to pay," and he stormed out of the room, fists raised.

"I am so sick of the bitch, she is officially a goner." Rosalie followed right after Edward.

It took us all a shocked minute to realise that Edward and Rosalie had left. Also, _where _they were planning to go soon became clear.

When we finally ran down the stairs, rushing to the door, Edward and Rose's cars were already on their way out.

"Guys, this isn't good," Alice whisper-yelled.

"What's not good, kids?" Esme asked, coming over to the front door.

"Uh, nothing, really. I was just saying that it's not too good for Rose and Ed to go and get food for tonight," Alice lied nervously.

"Food? For what?" Esme asked suspiciously.

"Um. Y'know, our random cravings, mom." Alice said hurriedly, as we started walking outside. "But we changed our mind now, and we're just gonna go stop them. Jasper, you're coming with me, and Em, go with Bella."

At this, we started running towards the cars, waving goodbye to an astonished Esme.

"Okay?" she yelled.

Jasper and Alice followed Edward while we went for Rose. I was slightly annoyed that Alice didn't let me go find Edward, but our friend was important too.

Then there was that feeling . . . I knew this wasn't going to end right . . . I just knew it wouldn't . . .

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hey guys not that long next on will so cliffy? ugh Ik I hate them too ayways more later plz review ^-^ I'll try and upate soon its late and I'm sleepy too**

**btw happy independance day to my Amrica ppl :]**

**-Angie**


	15. disapeared

**A/N: hey guys so updaing fast this time tnx so much for yhur amazing reviews but i need more to get motivated lol anyays tnx for yhur suppot and my amazing beta: Krysina Avo- this chpt has yet to be Beta-ed tho.**

**Review plzz maybe 10 and next update? plzzz**

**Disclaimer:Y'kno who owns it? S.M. thats right**

* * *

><p><strong>B pov<strong>

The ride with Emmett was getting tense, We looked for Rose in Tanya's house. But neither of their cars were there.

"Em where could she be?" I ask exasperated

He shrugged "That's exacty what I would like to know sis" Em mumbble.

I looked through the streets and houses and yet they were nothing. I was starting to get worried, I felt my phone buzz in my hand. I immediatly press the answer button.

"Hello? Alice, no we haven't uhuh okay yeah. . .bye" I closed my eyes "what's wrong B?" I looked over at Em.

"They just got to La push, Edwward was there but thak god Jacob wasn't" I sighed relieved that Edward was okay.

But for some strange reason I felt like Rose wasn't having the same luck.

We kept going around streets and around town, that's when I spottd Rose's car. It was parked in the same cafe Edward had taken me months ago.

"Em there's Rose's car!" I neray shouted causing Em to swerve slightly, he turn back towards the cafe.

As soon as he park we ran out of his car "You go that way I go his way" he yelled going inside the cafe.

I nodded going around the cafe, I felt somthing run down my spine - a bad feeling.

"Let go of me. . .I said-" I heard someone hiss, Rose?

Rose?

I walk quickly to the back of the cafe, where I had heard Rose's voice. But I gasp as I saw the scene infront of me.

Rose was pressed to the ground her shirt had been torn to shreeds and her pants were open. On top of her was a tan guy, he had short black sleek hair and freckles around his nose.

Rose was trying to fight him of but he was stronger than her. ..

"Don't fight me blondie y'know you wat me just as much as I do" he said kissing her neck.

She squirm under him "let go off me you bastard" she said with tearson her eyes, I couldn't move. I was frozen in place everything was happening so fast.

I saw how he ript her bra away from her and that was it, I let go off the most scary and horrible piercing scream ever.

The guy on top of Rose turn to look at me and glared "You bitch wha are you doing here?" he growled.

"Leave her alone!" Rose yelled crying, he turn to her and slapped her twice across the face and the knock her to the wall. Causin her to bleed frm her head

"Run" was the last thing Rose mumbble, I was in so muc shock I turn to see the guy walking to me smiling evilly

"Now your a bad girl a, really, really bad girl and y''now what bad girls get? a punishment" he hiss walking closer.

I couldn't move, he grabbed me from my hair tugging it hard "you see littl bad gir you just interrupted my fun with blondie here" he said pushing me to Rose's body.

I felt tears on my cheecks "let me go, I have t help my friend please" I begged, seeing Rose bleeding more and more, her naked body faced the wall.

"Now why would I do that? yo bitch" he pushed me tothe ground by my hair "I dont wanna help your 'friend' so. . ." he bang my head against the ground

I started feeling pan on the sie of my head, no I have to be storng I gotta help Rose.

I moved my legs just like my dad had showed kneeding him where the sun don't shine. He hiss and let go off me in pain.

I crawl to Rose, I took my cell phone out and dial Em's number.

"Hello?" he answer

"Em.. .Em Rose. . .Rose" I was stuttering with tears and sobs "Rose what? Bella where are you?" he ask.

"Em? Rose is. . haaah" I felt someone grab me from my neck behind me "bitch your stupid, wo the fuck are you calling" the guy yelled taking my cell phone off to the ground and dragging me to a tree.

"Plase . .ples lat me. . .gho" I couldn't even speak right as he hold me really tight from my neck

"You bitch are gonna die" he pushed me to the edge of the forest which was behind the cafe, I saw Rose's face get paler.

"Noo . . .lat mhe help hur" I gasp, he laugh and punchedmy stomach "no" with that said he drop me off to the little ditch.

I felt my self rolled and rolled hittin twigs and branches and finally landing on a log. . .

last thing I remember was praying that Rosalie was fine and they could find her. . .as I slept into unconsiouness.

**Em pov**

I walked inside the cafe looking around for my Rose, but nothing.

I sighed frustrated, I walked up to the front counter "excuse me?" a red head girl looked up, she was smiling "yes?" she as politely.

"Um i'm looking for my fiance she is tall bout this height and blond" I said, she stared at me "Oh you mean the pretty blond with a red car?" she ask.

I nodded furiously "yeah she came in here and then went outside I saw her walk away with Royce our new waiter"

I gawked at her "the new waiter?" I ask confused, now whywould Roseleave with the new waiter.

"Yeah he just arrived from Seattle" the girl explain, I nodded. I was about to ask her something when I heard someone yell outside.

The girl flinched "god what was that?" I gasp

Bella?

"Oh my thanks but I have to go" I ran out of the cafe and out to the streets, I didn't see Bella anywhere.

Where is she? I told her to check Roe's car. I walk to Rose's it was empty, where was Bella? then.

I looked across the street to the small library of Forks I quickly cross to it, but half way there my cell phone buzzed.

I looked down Bella?

"Hello?" I ask

"Em. . .Em Rose. . .Rose" she sobbed into the phone, my heartbeat quckened, why as she cring what happend to Rose?

"Rose what? Bella where are you?" I panic, I looked round frantically, but saw nothing

"Em? Rose is. . .haaah!" she yelled crying, I heard her drop the phone, I started running back to the cafe.

"Bella? Bella ca you hear me? Bella don't play with me sis was going on where are you?" but I got no reply instead I heard a male voice.

"Bitch your stupid who the fuck are you calling" the guy yelled, oh god? what's going on?

I then remember

'I saw her walk with Royce our new waiter'

I ra back inside the cafe the girl look up from her mgazine "where where is Royce? " I stutter, she looked at me strangely "I don't know his break" she shrugged

"Listen my sister just call me and was crying and something is going on a hard aguys voice" I was making no sense.

Her eyes widened "Oh god let me call the police" she picked her phone off

I took my out and dial Alice's cell number

"Hello?" she ask "Alice get to the cafe now something is going on Rose i nowhere to be and Bella dissaperaed she call me crying mentioning Rose'sname and ring then a male voice " I explain

"okay hol your making no sense Bella disapeared? where is Rose" she ask panicking

"I don't know just get here andcal Edward" I hung up

"i have to fin them" I hissed the girl stood up "I'll come with you Royce usually takes his brake in the back he usually smokes a cigarret c'mon"

I follow after her, we ran to the back of the cafe and the scene infront of me made me brake. . .but mot of all want to kill the bastard beside Rose.

**A pov**

Jasper and me were driving back to the house with Edward followng us behind, he was really upset.

And I didn't blame him, but fighting wasn't the solution.

I was getting worried Bella had said they couldn't fnd Rose. Where could she possibly be?

I felt my cell phone ring

"hello?" suddenly my ear was attacked by Emmett's insane explanation. I was getting really confused andthen I gasp. Jasper turn to me "what?" he ask I shook my head as he kept drivng

"okay hold on your maing no sense. . .Bella disapeared? where is Rose?" I panic, what's going on

He hung up by saying to call Edward and get to he cafe an fast.

"Al what's going on?" Jaser ask "I have no idea Jas but Bella has dissapeared and called Em cring and ugh is confusing but head to the cafe" I explainas I dial Edward's number.

**Ed pov**

Ugh I wish Black would have been there I wanted to kick his ass, but no the lucky bastard is always. . .

my little rant was cut off sor by my phone ringing "yup?"

"Al? hold on what? what do you mean Bella disapeared? Rose? wait what? the cafe? i'm on my way" I growled

Bella? no she couldn't have disapeared, what was happening Alice's story was really fuzzy.

We sped off to the cafe and in less than five minutes we where there.

I saw Em's car parked in one end and Rose's car on the west end.

Jasper and Alice follow after me as I ran to the cafe but I did not see Em or Rose or Bella.

Instead I saw a frantic red head girl with tears on her eyes on the phone.

We ran to her, arriving just in time to see her hanging up the phone. She turn to look at us "can. . .can I help you?" she stutter.

"We are looking for our firend Emmett and his fiance Rose and my girlfried Bella" I said, her eyes widened.

And she started crying "they. . .its horrible" she sobbed, I looked at her "what? what happend?" Alice yelled causing customers to look our way.

"I they is. . .come our way " she ran to the back door and we follow her.

My breathing hitched in my troath as I took in the scene infront of me.

I heard Alice gasp a sob, and Jasper take an intake. Infront of us was Emmett fighting with a guy, Rose was trown against the wall.

her back was to uss, but I could see she had no shirt and her head was bleeding.

I snapped running and helping Emmett and Jasper did th sae while Alice and the girl ran to Rose.

We finally got him knocked down, Just in time to hear the cops sirens.

"Rose? Rose wake up? Rosie please" Alice whimper kneeling infront of Rose's body.

"Rose?" Emmett ran to her, he sobbed taking her body in his big arms putting his hoodie on top of her.

"Em where is Bella?" I ask, he turn to look at me finally snapping

"I don't know Edward I don't know" he cried.

I felt Alice cry on Jasper's arms and my stomach was tighten in a knot.

No where was my Bella. . .my Bella

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soo sum angst in this chpt who saw this coming anyways it will get lighter again dont worry is okay. . . anyways will they find Bella?**

**well ten reviews and I update early hopefully**

**Tnx luv ya**

**-Angie**


	16. Whaaaat!

**A/N: So here it is any of you wonder how Rose got to the cafe? well here is an emotional dark chapte i hope yhu enjoy it as much as i ejoy writting it**

**review plz and excuse grammar mistakes havent sent thi to my beta ;]**

**luv ya**

**Disclamr: S.M charcter my plot huh?**

* * *

><p>R pov<p>

I had looked for Tanya in her house but her mom said she was in the cafe with Jessica. I quickly left, I was really upset Bella was a friend a sister and I had put up with too much of Tanya's Bull shit.

I finally arrived at the cafe, I didn't see her car but got off anyways. Walking inside I saw a few customer, I saw a red head girl in the cashier place and a tan guy with greasy hair coming out of the kitchen.

I had seen the girl before she was a freshmen in school but I had never seen the geeky guy.

I walked uo to the girl, her eyes widend in shock as she recognized me. She blush timidly and coward back a little

"Hi miss Rose what will you like today?" she ask quietly, I know I was the fear cheerleader captain and most popular.

But were people this intimidate of me? nice and bad. . .

"Hey Victoria yeas I'm looking for the skank" I replied, her eyes widened once again.

Had I called her the wrong name?

"oh um skank?" she ask confused and over he fazed

"Yeah y'kno Tanya" I hiss her name, the girl finally comprehended

"Oh yeah she came in here but I don't know when she left" she replied.

I nodded "Thanks anyways Vicky" I smiled, she smiled back and nodded blusing.

I turn around, but just as I was going to go out the geeky guy cae up to me. He grin at me ad smile shyly.

I gave him 'the look' - the evil one

But he kept smiling, I stare at him unfazed. What th heck does he want all I want right now is punch something.

"Yes?" I hiss

"Hey um I over heard you asking fo Tanya" he mumbble looking down.

"Its bad too eavesdrop y'no"

"Yeah but I know where she went" he replied, he had my full attention by now.

"Really where?" I ask eager He push me out the door and led me to the back of the coffee shop.

I had a bad feeling about this "wait wy would Tanya be at the back of the coffee shop? look I'm leaving okay" I said

We were now on the side of the cafe, I was turing to leave when a strong hand grasp me from my arm and spun me around.

I was facing the geeky guy I glare at him

"who the fuck do you think you are to touc me? do y'kno who I am!" I hissed

He grin villy, and a bad feeling ran down my spine

"Yes you are Rosalie Hale engaged to Emmett Cullen" with that said he grabbed my arm tugging me towards the back of the cafe.

I was scared now, who was this guy and how did he know me and Em?

Next thing I know I'm bein touched and pushed against the wall. I tried fightin him but he was strong, I rember him ripping my shirt and bran slapping me and pushing me to the wall.

And Bella? seeing Bella? shehad to run save her self? . . .

Next thing I know I'm passed out. . . .

A pov

I was in shock.

Seeing Rose droped half naked across the wall was heart wrenching.

I felt all my emotions drown, she wouldn't wake-up. Em and the others finally knocked out the guys and rushed our way.

Em took Rose in his arms, this was the first time I had seen Em so vunerable. He was crying and he had bruises and bloody spots.

Edward ask where Bella was, and Em said he didn't know.

Felt my self collapse and I started sobbing and cryin like a baby.

"Shh Al is okay babe" Jas whisper soothingly.

But nothin was okay, seein Rose like that in Em's grasp and Bella no where was braking me.

The cops finally got here and I saw Charlie andmy dad Carlisle running to us.

Where as Bella?

E pov

My Bella? where was my Bella?

I was exasperated, I saw the paramedics take Rose to the ambulance as Charlie and dad took the bastard to the cop car.

They return to us emmidiatly

"What's going on? what happend?" Dad demanded

"There is no time for that Carlisle, where is Bella?" Charlie ask, he turn to look at Em then me.

Em broke down sobbing "She's no where to be found" he blabber.

"Em go with Rose in the ambulance" dad mumble, Em stood up an ran to Rose.

Alice was practicaly yelling ad sobbing in Jasper's arms

"We need to find Bella!" I yelled

"Em said she called and was cryin and saw Rose but when we got here she wasn't here just Rose" The red hair girl answer.

I felt a pang in my gut, she was here.

Looking around like crazy I turn "where? Bellaaaaa!" I yelled runnin around the space.

"Bellaaa my looove where are you!"I broke dow yelling

"Edward? Edward son stop listen Charlie is forming a searc party right now will fin her son" dad stop me before I walked over to the ditch.

He pulled me towards the front of the cafe the others followed behind.

All I hope is my Bella is fine. . .

Em pov

I climbed the ambulance, I felt pained.

I had failed my two best girls today, I lost my sister and also couldn't protect the love of my life.

I took hold of Rose's hand as we headed to the hospital. I saw them plugged I.V.'s and cables on her.

Nurses muttering complicated doctor words to eac other. Then the monitor beeped strongly

"Oh no she going into balactic shock (not sure if that's what its caled]" the doctor yelled

I felt useless, what was going on what's going on with Rose?

We finally arrived at the hospital. . .

They did not let me go inside the room, minutes later Carlisle arrived with a sobbing Alice and a strained Jasper.

I did not see Edward nor dad maybe searching for Bella.

Bella? my dea sister

"Alice? Alice have they found Bella?" I ask, she shook her head 'no' and I sobbed.

Hours passed and the waiting was unerving and I felt dead by the second.

Edward had called ad said they had not found nothing yet.

Lilian and David where here too and also Esme.

Carlisle finally came out, he looked down and really tired.

"Guys I have bad news" he mumble, I felt my heart beat quickened.

"Rose suffered a strong shock and she is better from it now but received a strong kick on the stomach causing her to inflate a cell" he explain.

I stare at him in confusion as did the rest

"She was almost raped and was kicked hard and suffered traumatic moments causing here to not being able to have kids. . .ever" Carlisl explain.

I choked up. . .no kids?

No, no, no this was Rose dream to for afamily.

She love kids so much she was going into teaching kids for college she was going to open her own day care one day. . .

No this was a joke. . .I felt David beside me retaining me from collapsing to the floor.

I am sure I was choking and sobbing like a baby. . .

Tan pov

This was not supposed to happen I grasp the paper in my hand tighty as I spotted Jake's car. on the crner of my house.

Hehad called me saying there was something important to tell me. And I was crying because I didn't know howI was going to tell him my news

Worse yet how will he take it? or my parents?

I was about to ope his car door and when I did I gasp. . .How could he.. .

? pov (Mysterious]

I was realy enjoying my dirt bike race with the guys it felt good to let go from time to time.

I was currently in the lead when I spotted a women? on top of a log.

I felt the blood from my face drown.

I parked my biked beside the tree and ran towards her, but as soon as I turn her around I gasp. This wasn't possible

"Bella?. . ."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so short chpt I was saving it and it delet 2 times becuz my internet was being an ass wit me and then igaveup and jst re wrote it in asmaller version chpt so anyways hope yhu like it so what is going on? who picked Bella? what is Tanyas problem?**

**10 review= update **

**tnx my loves luv ya**

**-Angie :]**


	17. answers

**A/N: **I'm back! yes I am alive, and not dead thank god. Anyways I wanna say I am so sorry for disapering on yhu all like that. but here is the next chptsb instead of my lame excuse.

This has not been Beta: btw hun I am so sorry, I still can't send them to yhu, my mom wont fix my computer anytime soon -.- 'I need to learn my lesson' sorry. .

Disclaimer: I am soo not S.M meaning I don't own the character :( even Edwaaard. . .

* * *

><p>Tanya Pov<p>

"What the fuck Jacob Black" I hiss as I climbed the car, Jake pulled away looking nervous at my reaction.

"What in the world did _you _do?" I whisper yelled, getting slightly pale at seeing this scene.

"Look Ta-babe, I didn't do anything I swear" he mumble pulling his hair, I sigh and took a deep breath before replying.

"Really? well can you explain to me, why the fuck is Isabella's Swan body in _your _car, all disgustin; bloody and bruised looking, doing here?" I ask looking back at her.

I hated the girl, but seeing her like that gave me the willies. He sigh exasperated.

"I was with the guys writting my dirt bike, when I saw her. At first I thought it was someone else, but when I turn her around. . .well I had to help her" he mumble, I digested this information.

"Well, what happend to her? why haven't you taken her to the hospital?" I ask, is the most reasonable question.

"Exactly Tanya, we don't know what happend to her. It'll look suspicious of us, to be the ones to find her like this and not know how and what happend to her" he explain.

I thought about it and he was right, it would be crazy. We would be ask so many questions we couldn't afford that.

"Tan-babe, what is that in your hand? and why were you so nervous a bout?" he ask more calm, but I felt totally the opposite as my hand thighted on the paper.

"Jake. . ." I whisper, he looked over at me but turn to the road.

"Jake, remember I've been sick lately?" I ask just above whisper, he nodded "well. . .I went to the doctor and he told what was wrong with me" I whisper lowly.

His hand twiched "well Tan, what? what is wrong with you?" he ask worried.

I sobbed, and felt tears on my eyes. . .

"Tanya, Tanya babe what's wrong? tel me please your scaring me" he took my hand

"I. . .I am. . .I'm pregnat" I finally reply, and I felt the car swerved. . .

E pov

Bella. ..Bella. . .Bella

Where could she be, I was standing on the ditch again looking frantically around. I knew Em and Rose were at the hospital and needed support, but what about _my _Bella?

I took a deep breath and decided fast.

I will find Bella no matter what it take and what I have to do, I will find you my love, I promise I will. . .

I started heading to the ditch and I knew it was deep with logs and small bushes, so carefully I grabbed a branch and started climbing down.

I was half way down when I grabed a thorny bush and cut my hand, but it didn't matter. I only wanted to find Bella.

Whe I was finally down I looked up, it was a high fall. God I hope she didn't fall, I knew the police guys had already searched here, but I hadn't.

"Bella!"

"Bella"

"Bella"

I yelled, but I got no response. I started walking around, but a smell caught my attention.

That smell, her strawberry smell, I looked down and between the log was her scarf. I bend down and picked it up, attached to the scarf was her necklace.

I sobbed, no not my Bella. Where was she? did she walk? or did someone take her?

I looked down at the log and found blood on the spot just above where the scarf had been. I looked around and saw foot steps, but from a hiking boot.

I kept walking further until I also saw bike tracks, and the same footsteps. Someone took Bella somebody took her, I quickly took my cell phone out and dialed her dad's number.

"Charlie, you need to come back I found some stuff. . ." I told him where I was and hung up.

I am going to find Bella even if is the last thing I do. . .

Em pov

"Can I see?" I ask Carlisle, he nodded at me.

I passed him and walk to Rose's room, I slowly open the door and walked in. The scene infront of me broke my heart, she was plugged into some cables and patched up with bandages.

I walked to her and sat beside her taking her hand, she slept and I didn't know how I was going to tell her this news about her.

I lower my head sobbing again, today was the most horrible days of my life. My sister is gone, and my fiance is in the hospital and . . .I am a failure of a brother and fiance.

"Shh. . .It's okay babe. . .I am okay" I heard her whisper, i felt her hand ran through my hair, and that only made me cry harder.

"Em shh, is okay Em please calm down" she pleaded, she was right I had to be strong. I wiped my tears with my loose hand and looked up at her crystal blue eyes.

"Rose I have to tell you something. . ." I open my mouth, but she shook her head and silence me.

She grabbed the control from the bed, and pressed the emergency button

"Yes?" a nurse ask "can I have doctor Carlisle come in, please?" her voice croack "Of course miss Hale, he'll be right in" the nurse assured cheerfully.

I felt my self shrink at what I was going to tell her. . .it will break her heart.

R pov

I could see the pain in Em's face, I knew he probably felt guilty for what happend to me. But it wasn't his fault, but I was okay now so I didn't understand that sad emotion.

The I remember

_Him ripping my shirt off and my bra. . .the piercing scream and Bella. . .Bella had to run save her self. . ._

_"Do you know what bad girls get?" he hiss at her and knocked her to the ground. . ._

_My vision had gotten blurry, but I felt pain on my skull. Bella she had to run_

_"Run Bella" I whisper before fading into unconsiousness. . ._

"Where is Bella?" I ask Em, he look sad as I meantion her "Em? where is Bella?" I ask nervously.

I got no response "Em? Em answer me, what happend to Bella?" I ask worried now.

But at the moment the door open and in came a pale Carlisle. I felt sick and worried but most of all afraid.

"Tell me what's going on? where is Bella? what's wrong with me? what do you have to tell me?" I frantically ask.

They looked at each other and sigh "Tell me" I hiss

"Rose your going to have to calm down" Carlisle explain

I nodded taking a deep breath and counting to ten then opening my eyes and nodding at them.

"Rose you were almost raped. . ." I close my eyes at Carlisle words, but he kept going "he beat you severly and kicked you pretty hard on your stomach braking a rib, and. . ." he stoped and looked at Em who was sobbing again.

I didn't understand, the rib will heal what was wrong? Em walked my way and took my hand again.

"Rose please listen to me, I love you no matter what okay never forget that" he whisper and kissed my hand. I felt tears on my eyes, I was confused, why was he saying this.

"What's wrong?" I whisper scared of asking "Rose you will not be able to have kids. . .ever again" Carlisle utter.

And I felt my hand dropped.

No kids

Ever.

No this was a joke, a horrible joke.

"Rose?"

I could hear my heart beat beatting faster on the machine, but I didn't care.

No, it was a lie, I could have kids. I loved kids, Nooo. ..noo and no.

"Rose?" they kept asking, but I didn't move. I was shocked

"Rose please talk?" Em whisper "she is going into shock" Carlisle whisper

"Where is Bella?" I finally whisper as Carlisle was about to head out, he stop in his tracks and turn to look at me.

"Rose I don't think is a good Idead telling you abut Bella your altered and nervous and it wouldn't be goo-" I cut Calisle off

"Tell me what happend to Bella" I yelled, my heart rate was even faster

"She is gone, disapear we can't find her" Em whisper

"Nooo, Nooo and fuck no your lying to me. . "

"This is all a fucking dream and imma wake up and laugh about"

"No, no and no this is all fake all ake" I yelled

I am sure I looked possessd, I saw Carlisle call nurses and soon they were injecting me. As I yelled frantically and shook and cried.

"I love you" Em whisper before I faded into unconsiousness again. . .

B pov

I open my eyes and groan at the pain in my head.

It hurted really bad, I was about to sit up but felt strange. Looking around I notice I was in a small room a familiar room.

"Your awake?" I turn to see a girl

"Who. . .who are you?" I ask afraid. . .

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay here it is drop me a areview plz and I promise things will get bttr soon next update IS ON SATURDAY! BECAUse its my birthday on saturday and imma update all of my stories so yes**

**anyways drop me a review and tnx for reading**

**luv ya god bless**

**-Angie ^_3**


	18. I cant, you can, I will

**A/N: Hey guys go ahead yelled at me *hides behind cell phone screen* i'm so soorry I haven't update in the longest. I started school and then things got chaotic; i had to finish two major projects in 2 days and present them -.- ayways I manage to also emberrased my self by tripping. And yeah anyways I wanna say that I'm really sorry for the lack of updates Imma try harder to update okay,**

**There are like 6-10 more chaptrs left to this story sadly . anyways tnx for the support and awsome reviews ^-^ enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Last time I check my name was Angie not S.M. . .**

* * *

><p><strong>B pov<strong>

The girl stare back at me smiling sweetly. She reached for me, but I cowered back on the bed, she frown and look curiously at me.

"Bella, wha's wrong?" she ask, I felt confused "How do you know me? who are you? where am I?" I have never met this girl before.

I looked around the room, it look familiar but I didn't know who it belong to. She stood up and walked out of the room, moments later I heard mumbles outside. After a couple more minutes the door creacked open.

The girl walked in alone and smiled again "Don't worry, their coming" she said, I gape at her. Who was coming?

I finally looked directly at her, she was short with black long hair that cascaded to her lower back. She wore a kakhi skirt with dark brown top, but what made me gasp was her face. She had a scar on her left side cheeck that ran up into her eyebrow, she had dark black eyes.

She seem to noticed me staring "I'm Emely by the way, I got this one day while I was hunting with my boyfriend Sam, a bear attack me-" she explain emberrased. I blush realising how rude I must have felt.

"Sorry it was not my intention to stare" I remember her saying her boyfriend Sam "Your boyfriend Sam? as in Jacob's cousin?" I ask, she wass about to reply when the door swung open.

And the next three people that came in shock the world out of me.

**E pov**

Charlie and his two other men were looking around the area, he looked sad. "Didn't you tell me you check this area?" he hiss at the two other cops, the nodded "yes sir, we did" one of them replied.

"Really? how? because apparantly y'all didn't find anything, and Edward just so happens to look harder and finds clues!" Charlie yelled, his voice bouncing off the trees.

"Sir we are really sorry we-" Charlie shook furiously "Sorry my ass, it's not going to bring my daughter back! I want her back safe and sound" he sobbed, and for the first time today I saw a broken men.

"My son is in the hospital with his finance, while my daughter has dissapeared and its like the world ate her" he yelled shakingly, I felt his pain and he knew it.

"I don't care what it takes . . . find MY DAUGHTER"

**A pov**

I was with Jasper in the house, I couldn't stay in the hospital. I couldn't face Rose after they told her that her major dream had been crushed, I couldn't face Edward and see him exasperated to find Bella.

Today I had lost a friend and. . .

"Alice stop dwelling on it" Jasper murmured, and I sobbed because I was holding him. Using him as my strength while knowing very well that he was suffering for his sister, and I know it was self-fish but I needed him.

"How can I not Jasper, since all this was my fault. I was the one who looked for info on Tanya and Jake. . . and they ran. . .and now look what happend" I crie against him.

He rocked me back and forth, I could feel his tears soaking my hair and for the firs time in my 'fashion' life I didn't care how I look.

A knock on the door alerted us though, we didn't reply so the door swung open. I didn't turn to see who it was, moments later Edward stood infront of Jas and me.

"Alice stop, I need your help" he said, I look up at him and sobbed at how he looked. My brother look pale as a sheet, his eyes were lost and desperate with red rimmed around them from crying. And his hair had been even more dishevled than usual.

"I can't Edward" I whisper, he sigh and grip his hair then walk to me taking my hands in his "You can and will, you have to help me find Bella" he broke down again.

"Please Alice, please hep me find her. . . I love her Alice, and I can't loose her" he looked up his green eyes sad and lost but one thing was sure determination showed.

"Okay, I will Ed"

**E pov**

Alice was upstairs changing, Jasper had left to the hospiatl to check on Rose. I heard foot steps on the stairs, Alice had changed from her heels and fancy outfit into: black skinny a gray top with a black sweater vest and gray hiking boots.

Her short hair had been pinned down in a pony tail with bobby pins holding the rest. She wore a blank expression her face pale and without color since she wore no make up.

"Let's go, charlie is waiting for us at the station" I mumble as we slip out

. . .W.A.A.O.F. . .

Once we had gotten there, Charlie handed us walkey talky's. "Okay we will search every where, I have ten men searching Port Angeles and twelve searching Seattle, we four will stay and search here" Charlie explain.

I was glad he hadn't made me gone to the big town, we were to stay here and search every inch and corner of Forks.

"Will start with the school, cafe, book store, newtons sports co, the market, the dirt bike track, first beach, and the Reservation" Charlie gave orders.

And soon we were all on a car. . .

**B pov**

Sam, Jacob and Tanya stood there looking nervously at me. Emely walked over to Sam and hugged him and smiled assuringly at Tanya and Jake.

"Bella look -" Jake started, but I ask the big question "what am I doing here? what happend? why does my head hurt so bad? how did I get here" their eyes widened at my questions.

"Bella don't you remember what happend?" Tanya ask warily, I eyed her suspiciously and shook my head. I tried to remember, but my head hurted and all I could remember was being in a room with five other people then it goes cloudy.

"No I don't remember what happend to me" I reply, Jake shook his head "Bella, we don't know what happend to you, I was ridng my bike on the track when I spotted you. . . well I didn't know it was you knocked out cold under the ditch. The only sane thing wasto take you" Jake rushed out.

"But why was I under the ditch? where is Edward" the words came out naturally ad I remmber then gang "Please let me call him" I ask

"Bella we don't know if that's a good idea, we don't know what happend to you what if we get in trouble" Tanya mumble, I glare at her but wince in pain.

"Please let me call him, I promise I wont let y'all get in trouble" I pleaded, they looked at each other, and they sigh nodding "Fine, but please donkt get us in trouble" Tanya touch her stomach as she said this.

I eyed her, but nodded, but then I remember "Tanya what are you doing with Jake?" they looked uncomfotable as I ask this "Bella, its a really long story, why don't you call Edward instead" Jake explain.

I looked at them suspiciously "why? why can't you two tell me?" I ask again, Jake rolled his eyes "Bella" he groan exasperated.

"We are together, behind everybody's back I . . . am pregnat" Tanya yelled as my eyes bulge out off their sockets.

**E pov**

Nothing we had looked everywhere, we were currently at the dirt trackh asking for info.

"Hi chief" a men said, Al and me stayed quiet as we heard the men said the guys that had been hear earlier but what make me go crazy was hearing Jake's name.

"Yes Jacob black was here, but he left a little worried" he explain, and my bood boil "That bastard I'm going to kill him" I hiss heading to the crusier.

I heard Charlie tanking the informer as him and Alice ran after me. They yelled for me to stop, but I ignored them until I got pushed into the car.

"Now listen here son, I know how you feel but your not going to just explode you needto calmd down, will find her" Charlie mumble calmly, I nodded and saw Alice answer her phone.

"Hello?" her eyes widened "yes, okay . . . oh god I am so glad okay will be there bye Bella" at this my heart stop, bella?

"Bella is with Jake, Tanya, Sam and Emely at the reservation in Sam's cabin" Alice smiled, I was confused what was Tanya doing there?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys here it is imma try to update again tomorrow so plz be patient with me hope ur still with me luv ya tnx for ur support**

**-Angie**


	19. Rose? Tanya?

**A/N: Yaaay early update! okay I wanna go back to my weekly update, so Imma work really hard to do it okay! PLz drop me off a review so I'll know ur still interested in reading!**

**Disclaimer: okay this is my last disclaimer y'know who owns it!**

* * *

><p><strong>B POV<strong>

Waiting for Alice or Edward was making me edgy, Emely had left to do tea, while Jake and Sam had gone to get something ready. And what shock me the most is what Tanya do.

She ask if she could stay with me, So for five solid minutes she hadn't done nothing other than stare at the wall silently.

"I'm sorry" I turn shock hearing this words, they sounded weird and foreign in her tongue. "What?"

"I said, I am sorry! okay, I was a bitch to you all the time and mean and would bully you. But the truth is I was jelous of seeing you happy all the time. And then being able to do your free will how you pleased without having your parents tell you wat to do"

She was sobbing by now, and I didn't know what to do or how to help her? she was holding her stomach protectively.

"Y'know they're going to kill me as soon as they find I'm pregnat of Jacob and not Edward. Their the ones that wanted me to get Edward, I didn't even love him" she shook.

"Tanya it-"

She cut me off "Bella, I got no way out. They are going to take my baby away, and soon Jacob will leave too and I will be sent to the France private convent school" I was shock.

"Tanya I am sorry I. . ." I lean over and hugged her, no matter what she had done to me before. She was broken right now, and she needed somebody.

"Bella? OMG what are you doing!" Tanya and me let go and turn to find, Alice with a shock expression, Edward gaping, Charlie confused.

"Edward! Alice! Dad! your here!" I yelled trying to move, but the buzzing in my head came back.

"Yes we were, wat is this little cunt doing here!?" Alice hiss glaring at Tanya. "Bella honey are you okay?" dad ask, Edward was still shock looking at me.

"Um yeah dad, Alice stop" I pleaded when Alice stood directly infront of Tanya. "Look Al-Alice I'm so sorry for everything I did -" Alice slapped Tanya cuting her off.

"This is for what you did to my family" Alice yelled with tears on her eyes, Tanya seemed small and scared infront of her.

"Enough! don't touch Tanya again" I growled, it doesn't matter what she did, she is pregnat and broken and doesn't need us adding to her problems. Alice looked back at me like I had grown two heads.

"Bella have you gone mad! she is the reason why all this is happening" I shook my head at her "She is pregnat" was all I mumble, before Tanya slumped down to the floor and cry.

I had never seen her so broken like this. . .

**Em POV**

Rose had taken us out of her room, and I could see how she was.

It wasn't my Rose, then one I would marry soon. It was a girl who knew that would never be a mother.

**R POV**

What if?

We often ask ourselve's that question right? what if I hadn't gone after Tanya? what if I wouldn't have trusted that boy?

My mind was numb as I lay there in the hospita bed staring up at the pae white ceiling. The monitor beeping beside me, people buzzing outside my door.

You will not be able to have kids. . .

Those words rang thorough my head over and over, but I knew it wasn't anybody else's fault, but mine. I was the one that acted on impulse, the one who followed a stranger to the back of the cafe.

My friend was missing, my fiance was worried, and I was here.

"Rose there is a couple of people that want to see you" I cracked my head towards the nurse and nodded.

I didn't care who it was, they were probably just going to feel pitty for me and say 'I'm so sorry for what happend'.

"Rose?" My head snappd towards the door, there staning was Alice and Tanya?

A Tanya that looked different, she was in her usual heels and party dress, make up done an hair curled. But it was her face that gave her away, she was broken, sad and done.

"What do you two want?" I croack, were they here for what? since when does Alice talk to Tanya. "Bella ask me to bring her" I snapped a hearing Bella's name.

"You found her? where is she at?" I ask "She's with my dad, she doesn't remember what happend, adshe was in Jacob's cousin, Sam cabin" Alice explain.

"Why is she here?" I ask "Um I'll leave you two" with that Alice slipped out.

Tanya stood there eyeing me tentavely.

"Sorry" my mouth hang at her words "I'm sorry for what I did t you all, for making fun and pissing you off. I was jelou of you all for having happiness" I was shock beyond words.

"I heard what happend to you, and let me tell you I'm pregnat. . . of Jacob Black" I gaped at her, why was he telling me this? was she going to rub it in my face?

"And I don't know what to do? my parents will make me abort it, and send me to a convent if France. But I don't care, I want this baby, because it was made out off love" she was crying by now.

"But knowing tha you don't have a chance to have baby's and I'm here pregnat knowing I'm going to have to give it away. . . " what was she talking about?.

"Will you help me? will you Rose please, I know I don't deserve your help but will you?"

"Can you help me with my prenacy and then adopt my baby?" I think my eyes just left out of my sockets.

**B pov**

Hearing all that happend to Rose was shocking, Tanya had heard and said wanted to talk to her, I don't know for what though.

Doctor Carlisle had just checked me and said I had a small concussion, and have a trauma in the head that makes me not remember what happend.

"What if Tanya does something to here?" Em hiss madly at me "Em calm down its okay" Alice whisper.

We all stood outside in the waiting area waiting for Tanya to come out, Edward was holding me saying I'm sorry over and over for not protecting me. Jacob sat alone in the corner being glared by everyone but me.

"Doctor Cullen?" we got startle by a nurse coming out "lady Rose wants you and your family to go inside, she has somethin to tell you all"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: can I get some reviews? more than last time plz btw imma go back to my weekly updating**


	20. Tanya!

**A/N: okay!clearly i cant update sooner lol anyways hope u like 4 more chpts and an epi and its finished sad I know lol**

**REVIEW PLZ!**

**Disclaimer: okay this is my last disclaimer y'know who owns it!**

* * *

><p><strong>B POV<strong>

We all looked at the nurse, she looked tense and petite with all of us staring at her.

"Why? is something wrong with My Rosie, did Taya do- " the nurse shook her head "No she is fine, but her and the other girl wanted to talk to _all _of you" I looked around at the rest.

Carlisle looked tired against Esme who looked confused. Alice face was blank and Jasper looked worried, Em was looking worried, tired and stressed. Jacob had stood up and was now looking frustrated and worried.

Edward who was standing beside me hugging me kissed my temple and looked worriedly at me.

"Okay then, let's all go in" Carlisle order walking behind the nurse, pulling Esme with him. We all did a bee line and followed him to Rose's room.

Once there we all stoped outside "Please do not bombard her with questions, its bad in her state" Carlisle then proceeded and open the door.

Rose was laying on a bed, her hair was pulled back messily, her face was pale with bruises. Beside her was Tanya sitting on a chair taking hold of her hand, her face was tear stain.

"Bella! I'm so glad to see you" Rose stretch her hand and I walked to her and took it "Same here Rose" I whisper.

She let go and turn to look at Tanya "As many of you know, I can't have kids ever again. . ." Rose started her face was weaker as she said this.

I could see my brother's pain across his face. "It hurts me knowing that I wont give you that Em, or to Charlie a grandkid. But God has sent me another way to have a kid. . ." she whisper.

"What do you mean?" Esme ask breaking the ice, Rose gulp and looked at Tanya "I mean adoption Esme" The room was dead silent as Rose said that.

Rose looked hopeful, but Tanya look like she would die. "NO Tanya, No tell you did not just ask. . ." Tanya nodded when Jake didn't finished "I did Jake, I ask Rose if she would adopt our baby. . . we-I" Jacob cut her off.

"How could you Tanya, its our baby and I want it we could be happy" Jacob hiss exasperated, Tanya rubbed her face "Happy? Jacob my family would disowned me if they find out I was pregnat and I-"

Jacob punched the wall, Edward and Jasper were grabbing him to calm down "Is that all you care about Tanya? Fucking Money? I thought you love me, but I see hat you really care about" Jacob turn and headed to the door.

"Wait Jake! I do love you, I just can't face it, I can't have a baby at this age I-" Jacob glared at her "Y'know Tanya you have a really strange way of showing you love me, don't look for me. . . ever" with that said Jacob slammed the door as he walked out.

We had all stood shock looking at the scene before us, Tanya cried as she sank to the floor mumbling "I do love you, I do"

"Tanya, you have to take it easy for the baby" Carlisle told her, she nodded and stood up wiping tears away. She took a deep breath and open her eyes, I could see the sensible Tanya gone as ice form in her eyes.

"Thank you Rosalie, this creature I carry would be yours. . . I'll see you after you get out of the hospital. -" she turn and looked at me "I hope you feel better, and once again sorry for my behavior. .." with that she walked out of the room, heels cliking.

I looked around; Esme was grabbing Rose's hand, Rose was smiling wide as Esme looked worried at her. Emmett who had stood quietly in a corner of a room was looking dead.

"Babe, will finally have a baby. Maybe not how we planned it but will-" he shooked his head "I Rose, I don't know look adopting a child is-" she cut him off "I want a baby Em" was all she whisper.

Em rubbed his face "I need fresh air" he looked at her one last time before running out of the room. "Why is he being so unfair to me I-" I looked at Edward blocking Rose's crys.

"I'll go see him" he looked at me, his green eyes worried "Bella, I love you and I don't want to lose you again-" I kissed his lips "You won't lose me okay Edward, I'll see you in a few" he nodded and I walked out of the door.

Walking around the hospital I found Em in the cafeteria, with him was Jacob. I walked right up to them, they looked up and nod at my direction.

"May I sit?" they nodded again "Look guys I-"

"Not you too Bella, look damn just please stop trying to fix everything." Em cried, I had never seen my brother so broken "Em, if your going to adopt my kid, take care of him" jake whisper.

Em looked up "Where are you going?" Jake sigh "away from this place" Em nodded "Well let's go celebrate the shitty lives we have?" Em stood up as Jake nodded.

"Hey where are you going?" I ask, they looked at me "stay here Bella" I stoo there worried as I saw them walk out.

. . .

Two months later*

Preparations were done, for Emmett's and Rose's wedding. It had been a reeeally long two months. In between preparin everything for the wedding, Rose taking care of Tanya, Em drinking more, Jacob missing, it had been chaotic.

It had taken much to get here, Em and Rose would argue about the same thing 'Tanya's baby. Which Em always lost an would fix his pobems by going to the bar and drinking.

Tanya had been at the Hales, which cause a little bit of problems, Jasper moved out, he as my dad permission to stay with us. So he now shared room with Emmett, who almost never spend time in the house.

Alice and me got closer to each other and we verly saw Rose other than to plan the wedding. And she had even made us include Tanya, and even though we had 'forgiven' Tanya, it bother us that she was now part of our family.

She had stoped hanging out with the bitches of the school, and sat with us. It was uncomfortable, Jacob had left as if he had dissapeared. Tanya had cried but said tha it was for the best.

Edward and me were closer than ever, he had finally proposed to me, and I was so happy. He had talked to Charlie but we had yet to fix a date. Esme and Carlisle worried about Em and Rose who argued a lot, Rose had gotten obssesed with Taya's baby she had already started searching for names if it was a boy or a girl.

Things looked hard, and I hope that in two weeks everything was better for the wedding. . .

* * *

><p><strong>AN: wow sorry for the long gap! anywas five more chprs and an Epilogue and were done yeah I know sad, I'm in thanksgiving break so I'll update two more times i tink and I'll have the story finish efore the year ends yaaay! hmm ooh who went so see BD pt 2? I haven't :[ but no spoilers lol**

**Luv ya review plz so I'll know your still with me ^-^**

**God bless**

**-Angie**


	21. wedding disaster

**Disclaimer: okay y'know who owns it!**

* * *

><p><strong>B POV<strong>

*2 weeks later*

"Rose-" Alice stopped mid-sentenced as we both walked into Rose's room; there inside was Rose already dressed in her wedding gown, beside her stood Tanya in a red loose dress that made her swollen belly look round.

"Um oh -hey guys, sorry I didn't know how to tell you before, but um. . . Tanya is going to be my maid of Honor" Rose said apologetic, as she looked at herself in the mirror.

I saw Alice shocked face; her eyes wide, eyebrows knit together, and lips quivering. "T- Tanya is your maid of Honor? but what about Bella, she is going to be your sister in law" Alice mumble, Rose finally looked up, I noticed Tanya didn't say anything as we stood there waiting.

"I'm sorry okay? but its MY wedding, and _I _want it this way" Rose sighed exasperated.

I felt my stomach do flips as I nodded, I grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her out of the room as I mumble a "Will see in church" excuse.

Once downstairs of Rose's house Alice turned abruptly to face me. "I don't get it, Rose hated Tanya and now she is acting like they've known each other for life?" she hissed upset, I rubbed my temples.

"Alice I understand your anger, but it is her wedding. . . let's go look for Em, Ed and Jas"

. . .

"Love you made it" I breath in deeply as Edward hugged me against him. He had called Al and me to go to church, and now that we were here I could see why; Emmett stood in the garden of the church with a bottle of champagne on his hand, looking out to the forest.

"Em, why are you drinking this early" Alice and Jasper stood infront of him trying to take the bottle away, but he wouldn't bulge. I pulled Edward with me toward Emmett, I could see his button up shirt was just half way button and he wasn't wearing his tie, he had bags under his eyes.

"Emmett, you look horrible! leave that bottle there, for godsake is your wedding day" I hiss as I stood infront of him, trying to pull the bottle from his hands. He laughed bitterly "_My wedding? _Bella, My wed- oh shit, Y'know what B! this is not My wedding, if it is then where is the Rose I know?" My heart broke as I saw Em's eyes water.

"Em I-"

"Where is the girl I met, the one I feel in love with! who made me laugh, who stood strong and hold her ground, where Isabella?" I was out of words as he spoke, he took a long swig from the bottle and laughed.

"I'll be at th- My wedding, just know that I'm going mad with this. . .situation" he stood up and walked away from all four of us, I turn to see Alice crying against Jasper.

I looked up at Edward, he was looking broken. I felt tears rolled down my eyes "I- Edward he is my brother and she is a friend, but he is right. . . this is detroying him, what if- what if" I couldn't finish my sentenced as I cried in Edward's shoulder.

"We posponed the wedding" Alice finished for me, we all looked at her and she wiped her eyes, she looked over at the church as she spoke quietly. "This is not right, Em is confused he isn't ready to marry, Rose has gone mad with Tanya's baby she has obsessed with it and-" Jasper leaned to hug Alice deeper.

"My sister is in no condition to marry either" Jasper agreed.

"Okay then, do we stop the wed-" I heard a clap behind us, we jumped out of our skin and turned only to gasp.

"Is that what you think? My own friends and brother trying to cancel my wedding?" Rose stood there looking sad and upset. "Rose no is-"

"Shut it Bella, you always have to have a happily endin but what about me! why can't you all be happy or me, I finally get what I want and you try to take it away-"

"We do care" Jasper cried

"Don't you dare insult Bella" Edward growled

"Were not trying to take it from you" I whisper.

"We can't see? Rosalie why don't you try opening your eyes ad seeing out more than just your own happiness" Alice yelled, Roe looked at her. "Your right, I am seeing don't bother standing in the altar beside me. . .I don't need you" with that said she spun and walked inside the church.

. . .

The wedding was a disaster; Em laughed and joked as he and Rose said their vows and he then said 'Yeah. . .I guess I do take as my- hiccuped wife. Then when he was supposed to kiss her, he instead took out a small whiskey bottle and drank from it, pulling Rose out of Church as he stumble and tripped to the floor.

Let's not talk about the reception; he cancel the honemoon, making Rose furious. He insulted himself as the speeches came up, he danced with a random girl and then went to Rose's parents and told them that he was a lucky guy to have such a shitty life.

Rose was with Tanya the whole time, making Al and me be outsiders. Jas and Edward took care of drunken Emmett and Charlie was worried for his son.

This wasn't supposed to happen, it was supposed to be perfect.

"Bella stop stressing, is not your fault" I looked over at Edward, I was currently in his room. Everyone had gone after the wedding, leaving Rose and Emmett in a Hotel for the night.

I sighed and nodded. "I know Edward but, is just not easy with dealing with all of this" he walked over to me, wrapping me around his arms. "Hey, it's going to be okay" he kissed me and I nodded.

. . .

"I love you" I smiled at Edward's words, we were in our meadow; the wild flowers were beggining to grow again, plus we decided to spend a day out of the family and drama hat was going on. Tomorro we would go back to school from spring break, but now we would enjoy each other's company.

The past week had been hell; Em and Rose ended up not moving together, because she wanted to go back to Tanya and that lead into an argument. She spend her afternoon's with Tanya, while Em drown himself in drinks: we had no idea how to take him off his depression. Rose was still ignoring Alice and me, but we decided to let her be.

Mean while Al, Esme and me started planning Al's wedding. It hurt us that Rose wasn't with us, but we could manage.

"Bella, We both promised that this would be just us; not thinking over this past week, or the problems around us" Edward whisper in my ear. I blushed, it was as if he could read my mind. "Sorry Ed, couldn't help it. . . anyways" I faded off as he leaned down and capture my lips between his, it was a slow sweet kiss.

He slowly laid me down in the blanket that we had put underneath us. My hands went to his hair, as his roamed my body freely "Edward-" I gasped out as he kissed my neck "Hmm" he hummed.

"I love you" he smiled against my lips again "I love you too" he got off of me and laid his head on my chest. "Bella?-" he paused and swallowed nervously.

"Um yeah?" I ran my hands through his hair, he looked up at me. "When we get married this fall, and we head to College. . . .I don't want us to end up like-" he didn't finished, I sighed deeply. "Shh we won't Ed"

_*Different pieces of the of next chaptr*_

__"I'm so done Rosalie Lilian Hale, to hell wih this stupid matrimony. . . . it's all a fucking sham!" Rose laughed bitterly at Em's yelled. "Ooooh okay Emmett, is that how were going to act! you've done nothing but renegade about all of this" Rose yelled.

"Guy calm down your just alter by all the-" I felt a sleep in my face, I looked up and glared at Rosalie, that did it. "Now listen here Rosalie, I've-"

. . .

"We can't keep _her _here anymore"

"What is wrong with you all? ca't you see she needs us! for crying out loud, se is pregnat" Rose yelled "We know Rose, we know but she has caused too much trouble; not only has she changed you into this, but is braking your marriage . . . and friendship and -"

"If she leaves mom, then I do too. . . she is carrying my baby" Rose's eyes were watery, Alice jumped in really upset. "Stop Rose, is Tanya's and Jacob's baby. .. is not yours he is not your baby, YOU CAN'T have kids, get over this obsession you have okay we understand it hurts but y'know what your not the only one in the world"

. . .

"Emmett don't do it!" his body shook "Don't come any closer"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: wow well couple of drama here, next 2 captrs will have more drama but then things will get clear out; I am now on Christms break meaning I am going to finish this story ok I will this time for real update this story every 2 day but plz review**

**5 and I update on Friday?**

**Okay well thank u god bless**

**-Angie**


	22. everything is wrong

**Disclaimer: okay y'know who owns it!**

* * *

><p><strong>B POV<strong>

**[No light, No light - Florence +Machine]**

"Bella, I need you to talk to you" I saw Charlie looking sad at me, I was in my room doing my homework; since we had gone back to school.

"Um. . . sure about?" I knew what it was, I was just trying to prolongue the moment. He looked awkwardly at me and sighed. "I think Emmett is destroying himself, I need you to speak to him-" I cut him off.

"About what dad, I know he is bad; but I've tried and I can't I mea seriously how can I help" I said exasperated, he turned and hit the bed and growled.

"I want my son back, I can't see him destroy himself like that. Fuck everything, this is killing him slowly" He yelled; his face was red and his breathing was in puffs.

I closed my eyes and let a tear run down free. "Your right, I will do something dad. . .don't worry will have Em back. . . I promise" I grabbed my phone out and dialed Edward's number.

"Ed, hey I need yours and Al, Jas help" I mumble.

. . .

**EM POV**

This was getting out of hand, I couldn't keep this up. My drinking problem was interfering with my life; I was failing in class and . . . Ugh.

I took a swig from my bottle and looked at my cell phone, I dialed the number that will help me get out of this.

"_Hey, are you ready man?"_

_It was time to end this. . . sham, I was done with her she wanted a revelation but I wanted a resolution._

. . .

**B POV**

Once I had informed Alice, Jas and Edward about what I had in mind, we headed to Rose's house. "Are you sure it will work?" Jasper ask, as he was driving.

I let a guff o breath out. "No I'm not, but it's worth a try" Edward hugged me to him as we stopped infront of Rose's lawn.

"Well here goes nothing"

We had just enetered the house when we heard the yells coming from the living room. All four of us ran towards the living room to find Rose, Emmett, Tanya and Rose's mom.

"I'm so done Rosalie Lilian Hale, to hell with this stupid matrimony. . . . it's all a fucking sham!" Rose laughed bitterly at Em's words. "Ooooh okay Emmett, is that how were going to act! you've done nothing but renegade about all of this" Rose yelled.

"Guys why don't we all just calm down your just upset by all the-" I felt a slap on my face, I looked up and glared at Rosalie, that did it. "Now listen here Rosalie, I've had it with all of this. Okay sure you can't have kids, and yes we know how much you love kids, but can't you see your not only hurting yourself but everyone that loves you including Em"

She glared at me, Alice step up beside me. "Rose, look listen to Bella she is right, this is hurting all of us, we know that this pains you but please let us help. . . we could-"

"LEAVE MY HOUSE! LEAVE NOW . . . " she yelled, I looked hopelessly at the gang, Jasper walked to her trying to hug her. "Rose look-" she pushed him back and ran towards Tanya.

"I said leave all of you just go, I hate you all. . . I donkt wanna see you. . . I hate you" she cried shattering the vase in the floor.

"Rose I-" she glared at me as she walked to hug a shuned Tanya, this wasn't going to be easy.

. . .

Rose's POV

I was shaking in anger as I ran towards Tanya, How dare they all come to MY house and say I was hwrong and obsessing over this baby, My baby. I hugged Tanya as they all left, I wanted my baby. . . because it was mine.

They didn't understand my pain . . . how could they. . .

"We can't keep _her _here anymore" I turn my head away from Tanya's and faced my mother, she was looking stressed and older than ever, her posh self.

My anger raised up again, and I stomped towards my mother. From my sideview I sae Alie eneter the house again, Ignore her concentrating on my mom.

"What is wrong with you all? can't you see she needs us! for crying out loud, she is pregnat" eI yelled "We know Rose, we know but she has caused too much trouble; not only has she changed you into this, but is braking your marriage . . . and friendship and -"

"If she leaves mom, then I do too. . . she is carrying my baby" My eyes were watery, Alice jumped in really upset. "Stop Rose! is Tanya's and Jacob's baby. .. is not yours get that through your bond head! he is not your baby, YOU CAN'T have kids, for Godsake, get over this obsession you have! okay we understand it hurts but y'know what your not the only one in the world" I turn and faced Alice.

"Don't you dare you bitch, you are not talking to me. . . You know nothing" Alice slapped me making me fall backwards. "No more Rosalie, we are done. . . our 'friendship' is over okay, over get over this .. . over it" Alice yelled at me before leaving.

. . .

B POV

"Em, hold on where are you going!" I yelled running behind him, Edward stood infront of him. "Em stop, look we need to talk" Em stopped abruptly and face us. "I don't want to talk, I just want this to end, I want my Rose back" he whisper.

"But I can't have her" he ran to his car, I saw Alice rnning back to the house as Jas froze in place.

"Em hold on-" but her ran fast to his car, he then proceeded to speeding off, I looked over at Edward "Let's go" we followed Em, he drove horribly since he was drunk.

"Dad, it's Em, he is heading to the cliffs down La Push. . . yes, he is drunk" I mumble as we followed Em, he stopped at the edge of the forest before, he ran off. "Edward, let's go!"

Edward and me followed Em to the highest cliff on the La push reservation.

"Emmett don't do it!" his body shook "Don't come any closer, or I will-"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yaaay I did it, I wrote my chapter at the right moment (:**

**5 reviews**

**-Angie**


	23. I'm sorry Rose

**Disclaimer: okay y'know who owns it!**

* * *

><p><strong>B POV<strong>

***Satellite heart - Anya Marina* **

***Heavy in your arm - Florence &'d themachine***

"Emmett don't do it!" his body shook "Don't come any closer, or I will-" I cut Em off, looking around nervously. "Em don't please for me, you have so much to give. . . please Em don't let this destroy and kill you inside. . . wea love you and are ready to help out" I cried.

Em looked torn, he reminded me of when we were kids and he didn't know what to do. "Em my bro, friend com on" Edward mumbe, Em took a swig of his bottle turning around to face the cliff.

Just when I thought he would jump, he instead threw a big bottle of liquor over the water. "Your right, I am done with this. . . .I need yours and everyone's help, please" he cried crawling to us, I cried too. "Stand up Em, don't cry we will help" I whisper hugging him.

"Em, I'm here, B is here we all are" he mumble with tears on his eyes.

"You thought I would jump? heck nah have you seen how high that is? anyways. . . I did something that I don't know if you all will be happy about" he whisper pulling away of our embrace and wiping his face.

I frowned and looked at his face. "What do you mean?" I ask.

. . .

**R POV**

"Is that how it's going to be Rosie? your picking Tanya over your family and friends?" My mother ask, and I glared at her. "Leave" I hissed hugging a torn looking Tanya.

My mother nodded "Very well Tanya, you've made your desicion, now your going to have to live with it" with that said, my mother turn in her heel and walked away.

I huffed and turned to Tanya. "It's okay girl, the baby, our baby. . . my baby is safe-" Tanya looked scared and backed away making me nervous.

"Is everything okay?" I ask, she let a tear fall and I was about to walk to her when she stop me. "NO ROSE, there is nothing okay" she whisper.

"Rose, I thought at the moment, that handing you my baby over wuld be the best, but lately I've thought about it and Tanya I love him, he is a piece of Jacob's and mine's love-" I gasp.

"It's a boy?" she nodded "when did you go-" she looked at the door, I saw a figure walking this way, my eyes raised and widened as I saw who stood by the entrance of the living room. My heart started beating fast.

"What are _you _doing here" I spat, he looked over at Tanya and spoke to her, ignoring my quesion. "I'm glad you changed your mind Tanya, I've missed y'all two so much. . . Y'know how hard-" she hushed him by pressing her fingers to his lips.

"Me too Jacob, I'm so sorry for my stupidity. . . I love you . . . and please for-" he shook his head. "There is nothing to forgive you for, we both neglected this"

My rage turn stronger. "What the fuck are you doing here! what are you two talking about?" I hiss shakily, they turned to me. "I'm sorry Rose, but I'm keeping the baby. It is mine and your not in a condition to 'have' a baby, I've completely ruined your marriage and friendship. . . they're all right it's my fault. . ." she was crying by now.

But my nerves were bouncing off the wall. "What are you trying to say-" I growled.

"I'm leaving, keeping my baby and staying with the love of my life... I'm sorry for everything I-"

"Stop you cunt, forgodsake you have nothing to offer him, what about your parents and your fucking reputation. You think that you could have somthing with this DOG? please-"

"Stop Rose your only hurting yourself, and I feel guilty. . . I'm-" I jumped towards her, but Jacob pulled her away. "No your not going to hurt her, we are really sorry" Jacb mumble before pulling her out.

I stood there frozen trying to process everything; she had left, with Jacob and their baby. I was alone and confused, Emmett was hurt, I had lost my friendships and my mother. . . and I was broken.

I sanked down on the floor knocking a vase, a book and table. I yelled and cried as my sorrow drowned me, and everything around me turn dark, I needed to run and get out of here, someplace where I wouldn't stand.

I crawled to the staircase and climbed my self to my room, hating myself for being an idiot and believing that I could ever have what I wanted, why would I deserve a baby.

The world hated me, I grabbed my stash of money inside a hand wallet and my most photo album and a pair of clothes and ran downstairs tripping on the last one and crying out.

I gruff and ran to the garage and climbing my car; I was a sweaty mess and tears ran down my face. I was and idiot, I was worth nothing, I hate myself, I hate my self.

Those were the only thoughts that ran through my head as I drove like a maniac to Port Angeles; once there I headed to the airport, I ran inside people looking at me like I had lost my mind.

"Hi I need the a flight" I said in a tired voice, the woman in the counter looked at me confused her eyes worried. "yes dear, are you okay?" I felt more tears drowning my eyes but I had to pull my self together.

"I need an open flight ticket to-"

**B POV  
><strong>

"You did what?" I whisper yelled as Em told us what he did, we were back home; everyone with the exception of Rose and Tanya were there. "I called Jake and told him what was goin on, he loves Tanya and the baby-" he looked around our faces.

Alice was crying against a sad Jasper, I was leaning against Edward, Rose's mom as crying, my dad was looking upset. "He just texted me and said that him and Tanya are heading to California" he muttered.

"That means Rose is-" her mom took her phone out and dialed her number but there was nothing, she wasn't resonding.

We all panicked and run to the cars driving fast towards Rose's house. Once inside we found everything in a mess, but her room looked normal, just she wasn't there.

"Where could she be?" Her mom yelled, desperately.

. . .

_*3 months later*_

__"Hey Ali, you look great" I smiled as I saw Alice in her wedding dress. She nodded and smiled sadly. "My wedding with Jasper has finally arrived"

* * *

><p><strong>*Next chapter will be LONG atleast 3 times longer than this one so plz review they make me update faster ;] btw check out my other storis it means a lot to me.<strong>

**Thank u for ur support review plz**

**love ya hope u had a good Christmas (:**

**God bless**

**-Angie**


	24. al & Jaz

**Disclaimer: okay y'know who owns it!**

* * *

><p><strong>B POV<strong>

***FIX YOU - COLD PLAY***

_*3 months later*_

"Hey Ali, you look great" I smiled as I saw Alice in her wedding dress. She nodded and smiled sadly. "My wedding with Jasper has finally arrived" she whispered, I hugged her as she wiped tears from her face.

It had been a long three months; in between school finals and planing a wedding it had been hectic, but we finally graduated. . . no big deal right? oh who am I kidding I was sikeed to graduate.

Em had gotten better and stopped drinking, of course he missed Rose; who by the way hadn't seen since that day that she left and Tanya and Jacob, last thing I heard had settled down somewhere in California and were now waiting for their boy.

I smiled and felt tears spring to my eyes as I thought this over, it was hard but we got through.

I helped her put her shoes and handed her bouquet at her. "Let's go Mrs. Hale" I whispered as she blush.

"Bella? got Alice, is time to head to church" Esme ask opening the door and smiled wide as he spotted Alice. "My little girl is getting married already, I just can't believe it" she cried. "Chill mom, Bella and Ed are next in line so get ready" she winked and Esme smiled too.

I blush: this three months not only had we ended planning Alice's wedding but we also got mine in. I am so excited to say the least. . . plans were going over the top even though I had told Alice that Edward and me wanted something simple.

But simple is not in Alice's vocabulary apparantly, so that was out of the way in a second. I smiled thinking back to the first weeks of my planning.

_Today was saturday and we had finally had finished planning Alice's wedding and we didn't have to worry on studying for finals, as we had already taken them. Anyways Al decided that today would be great to begin with my wedding plans._

_"Heeeh so excited?" she squealed as her and Esme walked in with folders, magazines, Ipads and laptops in hand. I rolled my eyes at the enthusiasm in her voice, truth be told I was just as excited as her._

_"Yes Alice, I'm so excited" I whisper yelled, they laughed as we spread the material out in the table; they whole guys: Em, Jasper, Carlisle, Charlie and Edward had been sent to spend the day together and not bother us._

_I felt guilty that we had started planning and doing all of this knowing tha Rose was gone and we had no idea where she was. But like her own mother Lilian had said 'she chose her path, and as much as we all love her the world goes on, were not going to stop just because she decided to lay down and think we would obey on what she wanted'_

_"Bella-?" I looked up a Alice to find her snapping her fingers at me. "You okay? kindda lost you for a sec" I grimaced. "Just thinking over. . . her" she looked down and nodded taking hold of my hand. "I miss her to Bells, but she made her choice"_

_"Why don't we get started with this instead?" Esme suggested nostalgically, I felt the sadness coming down so I agreed. "Might as well" _

_We got to working on choosing a few cateres, dress places, decor places, music, receptions._

_"So Bella? have you and Edward done it ?" Alice ask, I gasped and blushed feeling awkward here sitting beside Edward's mother and his sister questioning me about our intimate life. "Um- I. . . Esme is here" I whisper making them laugh._

_"Let's do this. . . I will act like Edward is just any other random boy from school and not my poor dear son" she laughed as Alice and me giggle._

"Why are you blushing and smiling so wide like a clown Bella?" Alice ask curiously as we stood at the top of the stairs. I just shook my head at Esme as she looked at me in understanding. "Just y'know thinking about th first day we sat and plan 'my day'" at this Alice froze mid step and shook in laughter.

"OMG- Yes tha-that day you-" she mumble in between giggles, I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, c'mon or you'll be late for your own wedding" Esme and me help her get down the stairs, and finally out where the white limo awaited.

I grabbed Alice dress tail as she climbed up, she was still laughing. "Y'know what was more funny. . . that day when you and Edward had finally gotten a day 'alone' remember" she laughed as the limo pulled away.

I laughed also remembering that day. . . .

_I brushed my hair back into a simple pony tail looking at my self in the mirror; I looked pretty in a simple kind of way: I wore a black frilly skirt with a red and white tanktop and plain red sandals._

_Today Edward had invited me to a date, well everyone was leaving to Seattle for dress fitings and stuff and I decided to spend the day with Edward. It had been so long that any of us had been together alone._

_I walked downstairs and climbed my truck heading to the Cullens house. Once there I saw Edward waiting outside for me, a small white rose in his hands, I ran to him as his lips captured mine._

_"Hello beautiful, I've missed you" he whisper hugging me, I blush. "Miss you too" we headed inside into the dining room only to be shocked._

_There was two scented candles on the table and a small dozen of roses in the center of the table. And also were two plates with wine beside it, I turn to see Edward looking at me._

_"LIke it?" he ask, I nodded. "No, I love it" I whispered, he then proceeded to sit with me as we ate and chatted away, it wasn't until afterwards that we found ourselves in the couch kissing each other._

_"Ed-" I said but he kissed me his lips tasted like wine and chocolate. His hand roamed my body as I tugged his soft unruly hair. "I love you" he whisper gasping for air. "Love you too" I sighed straddling his waist._

_"E-" He captured my lips not letting me talk, but I pulled back and looked him in the eyes, and got closer. "If I told you that I don't want to wait for our wedding night-" I don't know where that came from but I said it._

_He smiled but his eyes softened. "I would say your very generous to think about my little-" I rolled my eyes. "Nothing 'little' about that" I said pointing out the innuendo, he smirked. "I would say no" My eyes cast away as I felt rejection coming in._

_"But we could take it slow like this" he whiper yanking my shirt away as I began to kiss him, next thing I know both of our shirts are on the floor and I'm laying back on the couch as he is pressing me back, kissing me fully on the lips._

_I tugged his hair as his hands roamed my bare upper body -with the exception of my bra- I was just gasping for air when._

_"Oh yeah-" we both sat up at this and looked shocked and wide eyed towards the door; there stood, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett._

_They all looked uncomfortable specially Esme and Carlisle, Edward passed me his shirt which I gladly took. "Um wow Sister didn't know you were kinky, plus the whole couch thing? never pegged you for that kind of girl" he waggled his eyebrows._

_I blush a deep red and then rolled my eyes. "Is so not what it looks like"_

"That day was hilarious, you couldn't even face Esme or Carlisle in the face" Alice laughed harder. I wanted to roll my eyes and be the stubborn girl I am, but I just couldn't so I joined her and Esme in a mad laughing fit.

"Well. . . as awkward as that was, I'm glad you and Edward are finally together" Esme supplied happy, I nodded looking out of the window. "I wish I could say the same for Em" I whisper, at this everyone stayed quiet.

"Were here" the driver announce stopping infront of the big white church in Port Angeles, the reception would be held in a grand hotel here in Port Angeles.

I saw Alice eyes briming with happiness, she let go off her breath and smiled wide. "I guess is time" we helped her get off and met Carlisle in the entrance as he took hold of his daughter's hand, Esme and me follow them inside.

The music played as we walked in, and I could see Jasper looking at Alice like she was the most divine creature on earth. I saw Edward and Emmett standing behind him proudly, Ed winked at me making me blush.

"We are gathered here to celebrate the union of Mary Alice Cullen and Jasper Withlock Hale, if their anybody tha has a reason for this two not to get married speak nowor forever hold your piece" the room went quiet as the pastor spoke.

Alice and Jasper grin at each other as the pastor proceeded. Alice and Jasper made their own vowels and they spoke them.

"I, Jasper promise to take care of you, to understand when you wake up in the mornings and your hair is a mess-" at this we laughed, he continued. "To sometimes hide my credit card when your shopping, and to not dump your clothes anywhere-" Alice smirked at this as the crowed laughed again. "But more than anything, I promise to love you and cherish you and be loyal everyday for the rest of our lifes" Alice nodded as tears slip down her cheecks.

"I, Alice promise to you Jasper, not to argue with you about war, I've learned that nobody knows more than you-" at this we all agreed silently. "To no live my hair in the shower after I'm done and not to use to may sceneted oils. . . because you get alergic-" we all laughed at Jasper's face. "But most importantly Jasper, I promise to love you and trust you for the rest of our lifes" Jasper seemed like he would explode in happiness.

"I declare you husband and wife" at this they both jumped and kissed each other as we erupted in claps. "Congratulations Alie" I whisper as I embraced her in a hug, she pulled away and wiped her tears away. "Thanks for being here Bella. . . your the bestfriend ever" I nodded feeling tears of my own.

"Excuse me" we both turn to see a tall woman mumble as she turn her back to us; she was dressed in a cream peachy dress with kakhi heels and she wore a big hat that matched her shoes and sunglasses that matched her dress, her hair wasn't visible.

She moved swiflty out of the Church, almost running as she got through the crowed of people who were moving to the front to congratulate Alice and Jasper. . . for some reason she seemed oddly familiar. "Who was that?" I ask, Alice shrugged "I have no idea"

"Hey girls, sorry but who was that young lady that just left? she seemed awfully familiar" Esme ask as she stood beside us. "Not sure Esme, not sure" we mumble in unision.

. . .

Alice had her first dance with Jasper, as we sat there and watched them. "I can't wait for you to be my wife" Edward whisper in my ear making a shiver run down my spine, I smirked at him. "Me either, but right now it's time to give the speeches" I said teasing his leg making him groan.

We stood in a line waiting for Carlisle and Esme to finish theirs; Emmett was next and he joked.

"Well let's just say that you two have FINALLY gotten married! Good luck Jas, anyways take care of Alice as she is my young 'sister' anyways. . . have fun tonight" he finish winking, maing us all laugh.

Edward went next. "Well what can I say Jasper you have taken my wonderful sister, take care of her and cherish her, both of you deserve the best so take it good" I was next stepping to the microphone.

"Well Al, your my bestfriend, your th best and I'm so happy that you finally got married to the man you love. . . I wish you both the best. Jasper take care of this girl or you won't-" I didn't finish making them laugh as they understood what I would say.

Once we got down we toasted and sat in the big table with them and the family.

"Hello, Mr. an Mrs. Hale?" we all looked up from our plates to find a guy with a small box in his hands. "Yes" Jasper and Alice replied. "Here is a package for you two" handing the box to them the youg guy jogged himself out of the hotel.

"I wonder who sent this?" Alice open the box and inside was a picture of Alice and Jasper when they began dating in a frame, there was also an envelope and two small jewelry boxes; they opened them to find a small halfs of hearts making them awhole once put together.

"Who, w-" they opened the envelope and read.

_Dear _

_Jasper and Alice, I want to tell you both that I wish you the best in this amazing day for both of you. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there as your sister or as you bestfriend but just know that I love you both and here is a small gift for both of y'all_

_- Rosalie_

We all froze in our chairs as she finish reading, then we all erupted with our questions. "When did this happen? when did she sent this?" Alice yelled, making us shrink back, she looked around at our faces as we just sat there lost for words.

. . .

"I can't believe that she would do this" Lilian yelled as we sat in the Cullen living room, Jas and Al had left to their honeymoon in Florida for two weeks. Of course Al had freaked out by saying that if we heard or knew anything bout Rose we would call her.

And this all left us the sam as three months ago or worser. . . where are you Rose?

**ROSE'S POV**

I was one of the first one's to arrive at the medium size church in Port Angeles, a couple of more people sat behind or around me; chatting excitedly about the son to be husband and wife. The one's who stood in the front was: Jasper with Edward, Carlisle and. . . Emmett.

Yes, here I was sitting in my own brother's wedding with a big hat and dark sunglasses so I wouldn't get recognized. How I wished that I could go up there and hug him and even congratulate him. . . but I couldn't, I wasn't ready to confront any of them.

I wanted so badly to be in the house and help Alice get ready and see Bella and Esme. .. but that too was impossible and not only would it give me away but I'd have to tell them what I've done this last three months.

_*Flash back*_

_"Everyone with destination to London, please board your plane in gate 8" I wipe my snotty beet red face as I stood up and follow the people towards gate number six, tears kept slipping down my cheeks as I climbed up the airplane._

_Next stop England. . ._

_It was a long ride, but we finally arrived in London; People smiled and meeted with their family or friends, I felt alone but I had to find myself again, this was going to be a tricky ride._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys sorry for the delay just went back to school today! anyways hope you all hav started a good 2013 new year lol anywaysplz review we only have 3 chapters left anyways here it is**_  
><em>

**-Angie**


	25. pregnat Tanya

**Disclaimer: S.M owns the world of twilight; But I own this plot (;**

* * *

><p><strong>ROSE'S POV<strong>

***Misguided Gosths - Paramore***

_It was a long ride, but we finally arrived in London; People smiled and meeted with their family or friends, I felt alone but I had to find myself again, this was going to be a tricky ride. . ._

_I strode passed the crowed, wrapping my arms around myself; feeling horrible about the past weeks. I looked around aimlessly for a cab, I was so disstracted I didn't noticed my self about to be bump against someone._

_"Oh dear are you okay?" I dazely looked up to find a beautiful statuesque woman; she was tall, with pale chalky skin, her face was coated in clean cut make up, and her brownish -redish hair was up in a neat bun._

_"-I'm sorry- w-what?" I ask confused, she looked me up and down and shook her head. "Sweetheart, your obviously not okay. Look at your make up and clothes and of course the hair, I'm Sulspicia Volturi" she stretched her hand._

_I looked at her "Rosalie" I whispered taking her hand and wiping my face with he other. "are you hungry?" I really didn't have a plan after arriving here. "I- well um " she took my hand and pulled me towards the exit of the airport._

_"I just drop here my husband, he's fying to Italy for a business trip. . . his name is Caus he is a lawyer, I don't work but. . . I come from big money" I stopped and stared at her. "Why are you telling me this?" she study my face and smiled._

_"You just might remind me of someone" _

_The rest was a daze, as she took me to some fancy restaurant t eat; and then her house. Well more like mansion, it was so big that my house back in Forks fit twice._

_She shopped online for clothes and next thing y'know she is helping me fix my self._

_. . ._

_She helped me see the mistake I had made; he told me how she went through the same thing when the doctors told her she couldn't have kids. She had gone in a rampage, locking herself up, hating herself and her husband._

_And then after fail attempts of trying, she gave up and tried to commit suicide but her husband stop her. And then she realized that not only was she hurting herself but also those around her._

_I met her husband, and for the first time in months I felt like my old self. I couldn't get over the fact, that I had ended and broke the relationship that I had with my family, and my husband. . . Emmett._

"Rose, back so soon? what happend, did you saw them?" I sighed taking my sunglasses and hat off, as I plucked down in the couch, dropping my heels by the side. I saw Sulspicia still waiting for my answer.

"Yes, I saw them get married; no I did not talk to them nor did I get close enough" Sulspicia crouched over to me. "Why Rose? is not-" I cut her off, shaking my head. "They've moved one. . . their happy. . . he's happy" I whisper trailing off as I looked up at the ceiling.

"You have to confront them soon enough Rose" I rubbed my face and looked at her. "I know"

**B POV**

"Bella hey what's wrong?" I smiled weakly at Esme, she sat beside me and hugged me. "I feel weird, Alice is married now and she is off in her honeymoon, Rose is somewhere in the shadows, I am soon to marry. .. and then off to college, how am I supposed to feel?" I ask confused

Esme Laughed and rubbed my shoulder lightly. "Y'know Bella, your young but you all know what you want. . . sure there is hard questions which we might have no answer for right now, but that's why were here; to fall and stand and try again, to commit mistakes and learn from them" she whispered.

I looked up at her "Your right Esme, thanks" she laughed lightly hugging me tighter to her.

"Y'know in a couple of weeks your wedding will arrive what do you say we go out and enjoy our fredoom from the guys today and just 'hang' like y'all girls say" I blinked and looked at her.

"Oh c'mon Bella, am I too old?" she giggle and I blushed "No, not at all, come let's hang' out then" standing up and grabbing our bags we walked out to the garage.

The guys had gone out to Port Angeles country club to play golf. Esme had grin sarcastically and had mutter something about 'watching golf hah, as if' I just simply laugh as Em, Ed, Carlisle and Charlie left.

. . .

"Oh lord, I hadn't walked that much in months" Esme sighed as we sat in a bench, we had landed in Seattle; going to a bookstore, mall, old shops, and even the museum.

And now here we sat in the park of Seattle "But you had fun" I stated, she laughed and rolled her eyes. "don't tell Alice, but this was way better than going in a shopping spree with her" she shook her head as I laughed.

"Hey do you want and Icecream?" I nodded eagerly as she stood up and headed to the old guy with his little ice cream car. "chocolate and strawberry" I yelled, I sat there with our small bags waiting.

"Bella?" I turn and my eyes widened in shock as I found Tanya?

"-Tanya?" I made sure, she wobble slowly towards me "yes, hey Bella wow" she finally stood infront of me, she looked different.

She still had her blond strawberry hair; but this time it was in a messy ponytail, her face was bloated and she had dark brown spots in her cheeks, her eyes had bags and her belly and feet were as swollen as ever.

She wasn't dress in her short dresses but in a black knee lenght skirt and a white maternity simple top. She wore no make up and she just plainly looked not her.

"You certainly look the same" she hugged me, I awkwardly hug her back avoiding the belly. "Um- you've changed" I murmured, she laugh. "Yeah, pregnacy comes with it's perks, this boys is rottening me, but it's all worth it" she smiled brightly.

I smiled, she looked tired "Here sit you look -"

"Tired? I know, I told Jake I wanted to sleep in, but he said it will do me good to walk out for the baby" she said before I could finish, I raised my eyebrows. "Your still with Jake?" not that I doubt she was going to leave him but still.

She laugh lightly and looked a me wieirdly; then her gaze turn to the side and she waved. I turn and spotted Jake; he looked the same in a way, with the exception that he had scruffy beard and shaggy hair.

"Tanya, here is your cotton candy" he yelled a couple of feet away, once he was infront of us he looked at me. "Bella? wow look at you, haven't change a tad bit" he said, Tanya took her cotton candy and chewed aimlessly.

I smiled "Thanks Jake, anyways um. . . -y'all look great" they hugged each other and smiled, Tanya offer me some cotton candy silently but I shook my head. "Bella. . . how is Rose?" I sighed, this was the talk I wanted to avoid.

"She is nowhere to be found" I avoided to say that she had sent something on Al's wedding. "Bella, I am so sorry for everything that I did, I know that it was all my fault" she cried.

"Tanya s'okay, um hey what are you even doing here in Seattle, I though you were in California" I stated, she looked oer at Jake and he smiled. "I got a job as a mechanic here in my cousins Paul bodyshop, and Tanya worked in a store as a cashier, but left a month ago" I nodded.

"Bella, here is your ice cream- oh hey there" Esme stood beside me and looked confused at Tanya and Jacob. "Um hello Esme, Jake I want Icecream. . . Bella so nice to see you again and once again sorry" she hugged me again.

I smiled "Don't sweat it, hey come to my wedding here is an invitation" she took it and grin. "Thanks Bella, I'm due in a week or so, so I'll try to make it" she mumbble before leaving with Jake.

"Was that Tanya?" Esme ask licking her cone, I shrugged "No comment"

. . .

**Rose's POV**

****"Rose, what's going on in that little blond head of yours?" I sighed and looked at Sulspicia, I stood up and sat on the floor. "Yknow that moment when your life runs through your brain, and you realize that you miss it" she nodded.

"Rose-"

"I know I will do it"

. . .

**Sneek peek*** [Review plz]**

****"Bella, it's your big day" I shudder nervously as Alice brushed my hair, I wanted to run and throw up or maybe even take a shower, another one, I was litterly bouncing off my seat. How did Alice do this with out having a nervous brake down.

"Isabella Marie Swan, stop with the bouncing or you will pass out and not in the cute kind of way"

. . .

"Hello?" we all turn, but our faces fell as we saw her standing right there. "It's nice to see you again, I see that many things changed

. . .

"You think you can come back and just prance in like there is nothing going in?" I felt mad and confused. "Emmett were married and-"

"-and what. . . you dissapeared for three months almost four and your here nd expect me to just open my arms and take you back" I yelled

"Your my husband, that's what your supposed to do" sh yelled "Your married"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys I'm sorry I've been busy with school, applying part time jobs, and projects, I got sick and this afternoon I felt like I was going to pass out, but thank God I din't**

**anyways be patient with me, I will finish this story in the next two weeks hopeflly. Only 2 chptrs left, plz review so I know ur all with me.**

**thak u luv ya**

**-Angie**


	26. wedding gift

**Disclaimer: S.M owns the world of twilight; But I own this plot (;**

* * *

><p><strong>B POV<strong>

The weeks had gone by so fast, I didn't even noticed time sliping by. Next thing I knew, Alice had come back from her honeymoon, and my wedding stuff started popping back up.

Last fittings, reservations for breakfeasts and brunchs, hotel's booked for family, gifts sent to the house, bridal shower planning, shopping trips for honeymoon clothes was done, last minute rehearsel's, re-checking the food.

Making sure that everything would be perfect for my grand-day as Alice called it. And now that it was here, I felt like it was going to dissapear if I closed my eyes or like everything would be a disaster.

But nope, here I was just freshly out of the shower; ready to begin the day with 'Bella-barbie' translation, make Bella beautiful for her wedding day as Alice called it.

She had woken me up at six in the morning to begin the day.

"Aww is belly still asleep?" she cooed as I dragged my body to her pink salon chair. I shook my head but a traitor yawn scaped my lips making her giggle, I smiled.

"Sorry Al, bad dream last night" she nodded, It wasn't like I was sad that my wedding day had arrived is just the nerves of becoming a Mrs. at eighteen is strange. But I loved Edward and I know that this is what I wanted, and nothing will stop me from being his wife.

Okay maybe the nerves and the dizzines I was feeling would. Alice begand blow drying my hair as I tried not to fidget around too much, silence was getting over whelming as she finished drying my hair.

She grabbed the brush and then look at me through the mirror, I looked away trying to avoid eye contact. But she smirked and then broke the big cold silence. . .

"Bella, it's your big day" I shudder nervously as Alice brushed my hair, I wanted to run and throw up or maybe even take a shower, another one, I was litterly bouncing off my seat. How did Alice do this with out having a nervous brake down.

"Isabella Marie Swan, stop with the bouncing or you will pass out and not in the cute kind of way" she hissed grabbing me by the shoulders; I looked at her through the mirror, she was looking softly at me.

"Your scared aren't ya" it wasn't a question, but a statement. I nodded and she sighed giving me a hug. "I understan the feeling, walking infront of everybody and then getting the courage to say 'I do' is quite though" she agreed.

I furrow my eyebrows "But you seemd so collected and calm. . ." she laugh as I faded off. "Bella, inside I was freaking out and all, but when I thought back to Jasper and all the wonderful moments we've spent together all doubt, nerves and sickness were gone" she explained.

I felt my self remembering Edward's and mine's moments and she was right, it seemed to ease me off. I closed my eyes nodding at her to continue as I drifted off to dreams of Ed and me happy together.

"Bella-" I heard whisper and a nudge, I stifle a yawn as I slowly opened my eyes. Alice who now had short curly hair and make up on was smiling at me, I took note of my surroundings and remember that she was getting me ready for. . . the wedding - my wedding.

"Sleepy head, it's time for you to change" she help me stood up as I confusedly looked at her; she wore a deep royal blue short dress with silver diamonds stuck to the chest. Frills covered the bottom part of her dress, and to match it off she wore silver heels.

"How did you get ready so fast?" I ask, she grin and wink as she backed to her closet and pulled out the white garment bag, which had been sitting there fo the past week, I smiled.

My dress

My smiled got so big that my cheeks began to hurt; all nerves and sickness were out off the window. I could feel my hair up in some type of hairdo and I felt my face covered by make-up, I just hope Alice didn't go over board.

Alice helped me to my dress; it was pearl white, and from the top it was a sweetheart strapless made out of lace flowing down to my stomach, from there to the bottom it was a silk soft material that had a small layer of lace going high to low.

It was a simple yet elegant design, which I loved, my heels were two inch and the only accessory I wore was the necklace Edward had given me. Alice grin as she saw me up and down and nodded in satisfaction.

"Can I see my self now?" I ask, she thought for a second before she pulled me to the mirror. I gasped at the girl on the mirror; she was beutiful, her face was creamy and her eyes were wide with excitement.

Black eyeliner on the top and bottom, and a silver eyeshadow lightly twinkled, the eyelashes had been stretched out with mascara and her pouty lips were covered in a peachy pink gloss. My hair was twisted in small bun with hair loosely fall around and a small silver pin holding the veil.

I turn to Alice in tears "Thank you so much for this Alice" I whispered hugging her, she hugged me back for a second before pulling back. "Do not cry, okay I don't want to redo our make-up and then your dress will crease" she pointed out.

I laugh, she would worry about that. We heard a knock in the door and then Esme's head popped in, she smiled delighted at seeing us - me.

"Can I come in now?" she ask Alice who mumble a yes. "Look at you, your gorgeous Bella, Edward will faint at the sight of you" she was about to hug me when Alice stopped her. "Do Not destroy my masterpiece" Esme pouted but nodded.

She was also dressed up and ready; she wore a long V-neck silver dress, which had sequins on the top and plain on the bottom with a small cut opening it all the way to her knee. Her caramel hair which was usually straight, was now pinned to a side in small curls.

I heard a throath cleare and we look to the door, My dad stood there awkwardly looking at all three of us, but finally focusing on me. His face changed into a soft one and he smiled and walked over to me.

"My little girl is getting married" he whispered talking to himself, I rolled my eyes "I'm not little anymore dad" he nodded, I saw Esme walk out and Alice head to the closet. Giving us space to talk.

"I know Bella, but for me you'll always be my little girl" I nodded holding his hand.

"Okay everyone is time to go!" Esme yelled coming back and handing us -Alice and me- our bouquets. Alice smiled, she was my maid of honor, but at the sametime I wish Rose was here too.

"Bella you'll do great" Alice assured as Charlie escorted us downstairs, I sighed. "I know Al, but that's not what's wrong" she stayed quiet until we finally got off the stairs. "I miss her too, but she made her choice" was all she said before walking out of the house.

"You have to understand her Bella" Esme said holding my hand, I nodded "I know Esme thank" she smiled. "Will see you at church" she walked out leaving me with Charlie.

"How's Em?" I ask, Emmett had been doing so well lately; his new friend Heidi was going with him to the wedding today, he met her at the place he went to stop drinking. She was a nice girl, and I think she liked him, but Em loved Rose and that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

Ever since that box appeared at Al's and Jas wedding Em had been separated from the family and take long walks, Heidi was the only one who he would talk a lot. But even her didn't know he was married or why he had began drinking; all she knew was that it was because his heart had been shattered by a woman.

"He's okay, he called saying he had arrived at church with Heidi" dad said, I stared blankly at the door. "Nice" I begand walking out of the house into the awaiting niteen thirty black car which will escort me to church.

I had decided I wanted an antique car to take me. "okay Bell's careful with the dress" dad mumble as he helped me up.

Well here we go. . .

Next thing I know were standing outside church, Alice infront of us, dad beside me; waiting for the music to start. "Okay B, it's about to start" Alice whispered before walking or skipping inside the church in an elegant fashion.

"Ready Bell's?" dad ask, I felt sick again as I grasped my father's arm. "as I'll ever be. . . don't let me fall dad" I whispered as we began walking in, he holded me more strongly as he mumble "never" and soon I was walking in.

Facing familiar faces, from school, and family.. . . but my eyes focused on the front, where Edward stood smiling as he took me in; he was standing beside Carlisle in a dark black tux and a bow on his neck instead of a tie, his hair dishevled but in a good way.

His green orbs meeting my dull brown ones, in that moment I knew there was no going back and I was glad. This is where I belonged, with him forever in all eternity. ..

"take care of her Edward" dad whispered as he handed me to him, he nodded at Charlie before taking my hand an giving it a light kiss and we turned to face the pastor.

As he holded my hand and we began our vows and said our 'I do's' I knew that this was exactly what I wanted; what I needed. . . Edward was home.

"I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" as soon as we heard those words we turned and looked at each other in the eyes. . . it was just me and him that second.

He leaned down taking my lips with his, my hands wrapped around his neck as his hands found my waist. Our first kiss was wondeful, and if the clapping wouldn't have reminded us that we were around people we would probably still be kissing.

We spun to face our family and friends, soon Alice's arms were around me. I hugged her to me, feeling fresh tears -happy tears- sliding down my cheeks.

"oh Bella welcome to the family, officially. . . don't cry" she cried trying to cry either. I just giggle and smile at Esme as she approached us "Bella, sweetheart congratulations" she whispered pulling me in for a hug.

"Thank you Esme, for being here" she nodded taking my hand.

Soon after having, dad, Em, Carlisle and Jasper hug both Edward and me; we walked out of church into the silver volvo. Edward took my hand as he helped me up on the car.

"Okay my wife, ready for the party?" he ask as he climbed the car, I giggled. "Yes my dear husband" he winked and drove off, taking my hand in his and giving it a light kiss.

. . .

"Bella, Edward!" Alice ran to us as we finally arrived at the venue, Edward had decided to drive around town and just sweet talk me. Making us arrive a little later than our beloved guests and family.

"What took you two so long? you didn't go and. . ." she let the question hanging and after a minute Edward and me caught up. "Alice!" we yelled in unision, as she giggled and shrugged walking away.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I present to you all the new couple of husband and wife; Bella and Edward Cullen" everyone clapped and smiled as Edward and me walked inside.

The reception started out smoothly, all of us taking our foods and joking around the table. Guests walking to us to congratulate us and give us best wishes.

That was until My father stood up to give the speeches, oh lord here we go. . .

"Everybody, may I get your attention please!" he ask the guest who silence immediatly at hearing chief Swan's voice. I looked at Edward who winked, and grin at me making me blush.

"Okay well I wanna welcome Edward to the Swan family, and I wanna tell you that he will be a great husband; how do I know this? well I'm a cop and I know this stuff, because if he doesn't I will hunt him down. . . anyways. . . yeah congrats you two" It was quiet after my fathers speech and the laughs and claps erupted making Edward grin but also gulp.

Em went next "Bellybean, yaay finally married Edward finally getting laid-" there were coughs and groans from the guest and us. "Sorry I mean have fun you two love ya sis" with that Em got off giving the place to Alice and Jasper.

"Bella, okay now that your with the family well. . . will go shopping for clothes, shoes, bags, make up, and anything that we can buy. . . .anyways welcome B we love you so much and Ed you hurt my bestfriend and you'll be a dead man" she warned smiling sweetly.

Jasper hugged Alice pulling her back. "I'll be fast, just wanna congrat both of you. . . Good luck and well I'm here if ya need anything" we nodded and toasted.

"Well that was . . . " I didn't know how to end my sentence as we all came back to our seats. "Awsome! we know" Alie put in making Edward and me rolled our eyes.

"Hey at the least we talk good" Em laughed, Heidi who sat beside him smile; she was really nice but she would never replace Rose. . . ever.

Everything was good for about five solid minutes, we were laughing at my dad as he warned Edward of treating me good when we heard it. . . her voice again. It was as if time had stop as we turned and face her.

"Hello?" we all turn, but our faces fell as we saw her standing right there. "It's nice to see you again, I see that many things changed" he voice was cold, but I could see that underneath she was torn.

She had changed; she was dressed in a golden sequil dress that clung to her body, red heels, her blond hair was up in a wavy bun with a small red pin at the side. Her make-up was neatly done, her lips cherry red, and eyes glittery with golden eyeshadow.

"Rose" we whispered at the same time, she grimace and walked foward, she carried a small box in her hands. It was similar like the one Alice had received in her wedding day, but this box was silver with a royal blue bow.

"Bella, Edward congratualtions. . . I'm really happy for you two, I decided to bring your present myself. . ." she looked over at Al and Jas and her eyes watered. "I'm sorry I didn't give it to you in person, but I loved the wedding and your dress Alice. . . it was lovely" she mumble sadly.

Alice's eyes widened in shock "You were her. . ." was the only thing she whispered, Rose smiled and nodded sadly. "That was me. . . I couldn't even congratulate you. . . anyways Bella, Edward will you accept my present please" she walked to Edward and me, the box in her hands stretching foward to us.

I felt my watery eyes give away, as a sob scape my lips; I stood up and ran to her. "Rose- Oh God your here, Your actually here" I hugged her, she hugged me back and the I felt anoher pair of small arms hug us both. . . Alice.

By the time we let go, Rose had apologized atleast ten times; and all three of us were a crying mess. Edward pulled me back to his arms as Rose wiped her stain face. "Emmett can I get a word with you" she said not facing Emmett.

Who had been sitting shock all the while, Heidi looking confused as ever. . . It took him a moment before he stood up and both walked out the reception. I faced the family; Jasper was comforting Alice, Esme was sitting there beside Carlisle looking shocked.

Edward turned me around and looked me in the eye "Don't cry love" I hadn't even realized I was crying, I wiped my face an laugh shakily. "Everyone crys at weddings" I whispered as he hugged me to him.

"Is going to be okay Bella, I promise"

. . .

**Rosalie's POV**

Going to Bella's wedding was like going back to six months ago; seeing the family and friends brought so many memories to life. But as I felt Emmett walk behind me, the weight on my shoulders seem to get heavier and heavier by each step I took.

I knew he was behind me; probably confused, shock, angry and frustrated. . . but I couldn't face him. Even though I had seen that blond girl sitting beside him, I felt jelous as I realized that I had dropped my marriage for a stupid obsession.

I finally stop at the lonely corner and sighed taking in a really deep breath, finally turning around and facing him. I slowly raised my eyes to his face and my cold facade as I found him broken, his eyes were melted into sadness that made my heart stop.

I felt horrible for what I had done. . . I had hurted him.

"Em, I'm sorry" the words flew out of my lips without a thought, his eyes met mine and my heart fluttered as I remember the love I had for him. He stayed quiet for a second, and then spoke. "Is that all" I flinched at his harsh cold tone.

And then everything was out "I'm sorry Emmett, sorry for fucking up our marriage for being a stupid girl who thought that she needed something to survive and to love that I didn't freaking realized that I aready had it and let it slip through my fingers-" my voice was cracking by each word I spoke but I could care less.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, for pushing you away and not loving you like you deserve. . . for not realizing sooner how much you mean to me, and how valuable you are to me. . . and that we don't need a child to be happy. . . that-" my body was shaking as I fell to the ground on my knees bawling like a baby.

"I'm sorr-" I choked feeling all my emotions collapse as he crouched down and hugged me; I cried harder feeling small beside him, his strong arms wrapped around me protectively; but I knew he was still mad.

Once I had controlled my cries he let go, the look of sadness was back. "Em I Lo-" he shook his head and put a hand to my lips, his own tears slipping down his cheeks. My heart broke even more as I saw and felt his pain.

"You think you can come back and just prance in like there is nothing going in?" he was wasn't yelling, but whispering desperatly, his hand went to his face as he stood up and punched the wall beside him. "Emmett were married and-" he turned to me and glared.

"-and what. . . you dissapeared for three months almost four and your here and expect me to just open my arms and take you back" he yelled crying and crouching down to the floor were I sat, I wiped my face and sighed.

"Your my husband, that's what your supposed to do" I yelled, frustrated; so I had mest up and I had screwed up with us, but we were still married. . . we had to fix this right?

"Your married" it was just above a whisper, but we both heard the small voice; both of our heads spun to the end of the hallways. The blond girl stood there with tears in her eyes, as she looked back and forth between Emmett and me.

I wanted to smirk as realization showed in her face; that's right blondie he is mine. . . my husband. . . okay sue me . . . I am the jelous wife geez.

"Heidi. . . I can explain, she -" she shook her head at Emmett and smiled sadly "S'kay, you don't have to. . . I understand now, thank you for inviting me to the wedding it was lovely, please congratulate Bella once again for me. . . and I hope you two can fix your marriage" with that she spun and ran out towards the exit of the venue.

Em stood there shock and then sound to me. "I can't do this. . . not now" he wispered and walked away leaving me there cold. . .

**B POV**

"Why don't we open the gift?" Edward offered as we all sat quiet in our seats, after Em and Rose had left to tak. . . we were all speechless to say the least. Some of the guest even came and ask if everything was okay.

"Well. .." I mumble, Edward handed me the box and I took it; taking the flimsy blue bow off and opening it. It had a note on top, white paper mache that cover the gift underneath, I decided to open the note first.

_Dear, Edward &'d Bella I want to congratulate you both on this special day and say that I wish you the best in your marriage. May God bless everysingle day you two spend together and hope you like the gift_

_-Rose_

After reading the note outloud, I proceeded to remove the paper and found a golden one and half inch locket with E & B engraded in it, in between the letter was a whole for a key to open it. I looked at the other and it was a small golden key, with the same initials as the locket but it also had 'Forever Eternity' on the other side of the key.

I looked up at Edward with watery eyes as he smiled and kissed my lips. . . . I knew then that everything will be perfect. "Which one do you want?" he ask, I smiled and took the locket handing him the key. "You have the key to my heart Edward. . ." he grin as his eyes lighted up.

"Forever all eternity" he finished as his lips touched mine, we heard our family clap gently as we pulled away. We helped each other put our lockets on and then he proceeded to open the locket and inside was a picture of me and Edward in our first date.

I frown, wen did she get this? I don't remember taking a pic. . . I looked at Alice and immediatly knew she had taking it. She grin and shrugged "You belonged together Bella" was all she said.

. . .

The rest of the evening passed by really good, with the exception that Emmett left and Rose stayed with us. She explain what she had done and gone during this time and what she realized; she apologized and ask for forgiveness tons of times as we all mumble she was already forgiven.

She talked to her parents and they pleaded her to stay, but her answer was 'Only if Emmet forgives me I will, if not I'll go back to England study in college over there and visit durng holidays all of you'

This thought saddened us but then again we didn't know wha Em will chose. . .

"Well Bella, your ready" Alice announced, she had pulled me away to change me in my runaway dress; which was white silk strapless dress and a blue ribbon around it clunging like a belt.

"Thanks Alice. . . I'll see you in two weeks?" I ask, she nodded and hugged me. Rose stood by the side "Take care B" she whisper as she hug me "Thank Rose and hope to see you here when I get back. . . of wherever Ed is dragging me" they laugh.

Soon after giving all our goodbyes to our family Edward and me were out heading to the airport. . . and start our life a husband and wife

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, I am so sorry for no updaing sooner this chapter took me long to type and then I had projects for school and stuff. Anyways plz drop me off a review and well we only have 1 more chapter left sadly but it'll be long ok**

**Thank you for all the people that review througout the story and added it to favs and alerts, for your awsome words I appreciate it so much love you all**

**God bless**

**-Angie**


	27. small note

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm alive lol *hides behind screen* yeah well um i know that y'all hate this kind of notes me too trust me, but i wanna give u the reason's why i haveN't updated. First reason is last week on Friday there was a thunderstorm here where i live; some trees fell and stuff, the next day i was going on about my normal routine, and i was going to type 3 different chapters for my 3due stories, but my phone died. it wouldn't turn on r anything, so my mum went to the company to see what was wrong and they said he had broke down and wouldn't work EVER! and i had to get a new phone, this time i got only a touch screen the only one i could ;( now as u can imagine i was devastated; ( as many of u know i update from my phone, and now that i hav this new touch screen i can't do nothing of my fanfic writting on it. (okay i can but it does it all messy and together no paragraphs r anything so idk when imma update) 2nd- reason well i also began working and niw with school and work i get soo tired i practically fall asleep as soon as my head touches the pillow. BUT JUST KNOW I WON'T GIVE UP, I WILL CONTINUE WITH MY STORIES, UPDATES WILL NOT BE AS OFTEN AS BEFORE MAYBE ONCE A WEEK WITH EACH STORY, NOW DON't worry i will try to updatr this week from school, NO PROMISES THOUGH! please please be patient with me and i hope that u all still stick with me. i wish my other Phone hadn't broke down. anyways hope ur still with me give me this week and see if i can update sorry for the delay and i hope u stay with me (: -Angie ^^**


End file.
